Half Blood and Demon
by Excel Fusion
Summary: Sequel to Cat & Spider WITH ROMANCE that revolves around Adriel & Luca in their misadventures! The Queen's Cat, Dog & Spider are STILL on joint missions involving Snake, Pluto & Drocell. OCs enter the FUN & the butlers have a blackmail photo *evil smirk*
1. The Beginning, a new sequel

**YESSS! Im back with more ideas! Ranging from crack to romance!~ Of course this is the newly made sequel 2 Cat and Spider (humor, romance and rated T) So will this! But i changed romance to adventure 'cuz that's another main genre of the fanfics. And thanx 2 those who added me 2 story alerts (author alerts?) 'cuz u'll b the first ones 2 read this! ...probably.**

**And so, the fresh new fanfiction and FIRST HUMOR FANFIC REVOLVING AROUND LUCA AND HIS OC PARTNER IN ADVENTURE: ADRIEL! Yes! All the same characters and developments from Cat and Spider! Think of this as the next chapter. Not everyone is in this chapter but it's a promise that more will make an appearance l8ter on and characters left out completely from the anime and manga will appear too! Yes, after this chapter and in the future ones there'll b Drocell, Snake and hm...the Noah's Arc Circus maybe? Like Joker? It's undecided so I'll leave it 2 u in ur reviews 2 decide!**

**Now FINALLY, the chapter of humor, slightly involved romance this time, drama, angst, adventure, mystery and action begins RIGHT AFTER THIS EPIC LINE!**

* * *

"No...what I'm asking is HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID IT TURN OUT LIKE THIS?" Alois exclaimed clearly pissed off by the unexpected turn of events. The bipolar blonde demanded the promising pale blue sky as grey clouds obstructed the sunlight giving off a typically bad omen, it's the new beginning of another chapter and the Queen's next collaborative mission, surrounding onlookers gaped at him in shock and desperately harried forth on with their daily lives of lowly peasants escaping the fate of having their eyes gouged out by a certain demonic bastard.

One moment Adriel and Luca were obediently following them the next they've secretly fled in silence to 'explore' (meaning they've escaped to wreak havoc and cause a miniature scale apocalypse throughout the humble town, disturbing the peace of humanity, immortality and animals alike...)

"Trancy, cease unnecessary disturbance and COOPERATE. The last thing we need is another immoral child running amok." Ciel ordered stoically with a cold glint in his exposed deep blue eye. Currently Lucian, Ciel, Sebastian, Claude and Alice were strategizing their next unsuspicious move in the watchful eye of the public.

Stubbornly Alois agreed with a click of his tongue in utter annoyance. "I still can't see the point in searching for them...they'll bring back stolen goods so it's beneficial!" With that said his face lit up with glee. "Yay!~ We'll eat good food tonight!"

"What's with you Alois?" Alice questioned in suspicion. "You sound as if..." Alice got momentarily cut off by Lucian, her murderously violent black and silver streaked butler with glowing crimson eyes who was grinning a twisted Cheshire grin.

"It is all according to plan...hehehe, it's a take it and run chance!" Lucian chuckled deviously while giving off dark vibes with Alois. Both had matching wavelengths and were snickering disturbingly for more reasons than one. Passing onlookers sweat dropped. Ciel took the chance to dead-pan indifferently as Alice face-palmed releasing an exhausted breath while Claude stared wistfully into the distance with fogging glasses along with Sebastian sighing in shame, a twitching forced smile gracing his lips.

"Tch, how long has it been...since the new chapter of bull that has begun..." Alice muttered depressingly as she thought of the ACCIDENTAL situations, EPIC adventures and DRAGGED OUT chapters to come. 'As if my life hasn't gotten anymore messed up, here goes another mission and more amusement for everyone!~' mused Alice to no one in particular.

Claude's glasses started flashing intelligently in the undetermined light source. "I have a plan, how about we follow their path of destruction and..." Claude got cut off mid-sentence by the smooth Phantomhive butler as if he had no say.

"Now then, can someone please explain how on Earth Adriel and Luca disappeared without ANY OF US noticing?" A demonically annoyed aura enveloped him in creeping darkness.

**CLICHÉ FLASHBAAAACK!**

The Queen's Cat's carriage halted smoothly the moment two black stallions stood tame and proud by the reins of a skilled black butler called Lucian. Suddenly childish yelling and violent struggling from within shook the vehicle into havoc. The horses stood stoned, if animals could sweat drop then that's be EXACTLY WHAT THEY'D BE DOING...

"Oi! WHAT KINDA SHIT DID YOU ROLL IN, **THIS TIME?** Ok kids, OUT MY CARRIAGE! Line up and show me your faces. I'll...PURGE YOUR FACES OF FILTH!" Lucian threatened with a blazing fist of black flames. "Oh, except you Miss Alice, I will NEVER lay a hand on you unless you want me too!~"

Alois's head was forcefully shoved out the window with an angered mistress clutching the panicked blonde's SLOWLY CRUSHING skull. All the while Ciel was desperately forcing Adriel and Luca apart from fighting over which noble was right.

Alice: GO STAB YOURSELF AND ROT IN HELL YOU SCHEMING BASTARD OF A DEMONIC PERV! DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME LIKE THAT AGAIN OR PREPARE TO BE SHREDDED!

Alois: THEN WHY THE #&$* ARE YOU TOUCHING ME NOW?

Alice: *moment of awkward silence* ...SHUT UP! ARE YOU AN IDIOT? WHAT YOU WERE DOING WAS CLEARLY SEXUAL HARASSMENT! I mean who the hell LICKS...licks...ARGH! SUFFER MY WRATH ALREADY!

Luca: Nooooo! YOUR HIGHNESS! FOR YOUR SAKE I WILL DESTROY HER! *killing aura *

Adriel: Noooo! DON'T YOU DARE BETRAY US WITH YOUR COLD, DEAD HANDS! I-I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND! *breaks into tears*

Ciel: The family game is still played and our relationships are the same as per usual on another perpetual day of trouble. I hope to Sebastian that this won't be another mission complicated with unrelated matters involving the circus, ghosts, half animal-humans, living dolls, gay shingami OR ZOMBIES... *Ciel is currently narrating the story* (sigh) This is what I get for being the main character, an unwanted load of...

Sebastian swiped the carriage door open and in pours radiant light of the new day. "Everyone, we have arrived at the location where the mission takes place. Shall we go young master and friends?"

Ciel: F-F-FRIENDS? *mouth gaping in shocking disbelief*

Alois: Ole!~ Why not! We're family already and isn't it fun playing together as friends? Ne, Arisu-chan?~ *glowing in childish splendor*

Alice: Shut up. Shut up. Shut up! *repetitively banging head into wall of carriage*

Outside the parked carriage is a welcoming town with crowds of people traveling with purposeful feet.

Passing onlookers kept staring at a certain blonde haired, blue eyed bipolar in curiosity. They only stare because they have eyes, not that they're glaring at him in disgust. "Look at them all. PATHETIC. DOUCHE BAGS. STARING. AT. ME. LIKE. I'M. MENTAL...hehehe...AHAHAHAHA!" everyone heard...

One man was about to retort but Ciel intercepted with a meaningful glare conveying a silent warning. 'Don't argue, he'll drag you down to his level and defeat you with methods of bloody gore and psychological torture.'

"Lucian, you fail at parking.." Alice stared down at the drunken old man whose lifeless body was awkwardly sprawled across the ground nearby the parked vehicle with black carriage tracks running across his limp body, twitching silently like a half squashed bug as he shed a single tear of silent suffering.

"Damn! And to think this was my personal best...!" Muttered Lucian in defeat, suddenly his head perked upwards with a way to best himself. "Next time I gotta run over something worth it...CLAUDE!"

Claude's face darkened in the shadows giving off a foreboding aura. "Why must I be involved with such...Passion to calm, hesitation to resolve, love to gravestones...".

*CRASH!* Adriel and Luca swayed quickly in a game of ring-a-ring-a-rosey and ACCIDENTALLY knocked over AN EXTREMELY PRICELESS China vase into millions of glass shards belonging to a nearby outdoor antique store. Luckily no one realised that the two children broke it...YET.

"WHORES TO KILL. That is the Trancy butler..." Claude steered away from the observers as his eye twitched in anger and his fist unknowingly clenched by instinct.

Sebastian's head turned automatically to his contractor, his raven hair flowed in the air with an elegant flick. "Young master, what's our next course of action?"

"Sebastian, it's impudent of you to ask such a ridiculous question. It's clearly obvious that there's only one course of responsible action that in public the head of the Phantom Company will take as to not sully his renowned family name or his highly regarded reputation. I plan to deal with this with my pride intact as my dignity will guide me on the correct path of an accountable noble."

"And WHAT WOULD THAT be, young master?"

"WE RUN."

**MOMENTS LATER:**

They have WISELY chosen to run from one side of the liveliest and most public side of town to the most secluded and isolated part of town.

"I have NO regrets. This is exactly what I was taught by father!" Ciel stated with unwavering confidence. "A life lesson and a learning experience. Let this be used for future reference."

"No one mention ANYTHING." Alice replied in a strangled breath, her legs felt weak and aching from running to the OPPOSITE END of town, finally she lost energy and was falling to the ground in a heap of fatigue but Lucian caught her in time.

"Rely on me, Miss Alice. I'm here to serve you after all, if you aren't treating me as a butler then just what am I to you?" Lucian's face loomed at close proximity to his mistress's and he could clearly see Alice's face flushed of embarrassment hence her weak tsundere side awakening. He smirked in self-satisfaction. Of course Lucian INSISTED to carry her but since she was an independent tsundere mistress that wasn't acceptable. Alois and Ciel on the other hand didn't even have to mouth their orders since their servants WERE SIMPLY TWO HELL OF BLACK BUTLERS.

"Don't misunderstand Lucian! Serving isn't the same as TOUCHING YOUR MISTRESS WITHOUT PERMISSION!" Alice flailed helplessly in the demon's clutch.

"Let's quit the crap and on with the mission shall we Miss Alice, my cute contractor?~" Lucian was showing no signs of releasing Alice in his one arm hold securely wrapping around Alice's waist which he effortlessly lifted her high off the ground. It's ironic how even though Lucian's the ever loyal servant he always gets what he wants by teasing his mistress. Lucian then took out an elegant letter scribed with neat cursive, including useful references such as graphic photos and newspaper cut outs delivered with a pale yellow envelope containing files and such, MINOR DETAILS. "As a reminder of our mission, lately there have been sightings of what's apparently known as, HYBRID 'PEOPLE'...basically half animal-half humans suspiciously appearing around the streets of London at night and disappearances of children reported on the same night. All this $*$# happens everywhere this dodgy performing group travels to. SHIT! It's really disturbing...imagine the PEDOS waiting for kids to walk by and then..."

"If I recall, the young master ordered me to search for clues. I'll be departing now." Reminded Sebastian with a deep voice as smooth as velvet.

"Lucie, you have just awakened my traumatic memories that I tried so desperately to forget..." Alois notified in a dull voice while gazing into a lost trance of angst as he hugged his own shuddering form, on his phase of instability. Alois clung to Claude FOR COMFORT HE WASN'T RECEIVING. "Embrace me Claude, you're the only one who understands my feelings, my suffering."

"Yes your Highness." Obliged Claude in his signature stoic voice, a psychological battle commenced in the Spider butler's mind. One voice saying: This is shotacon. The voice of reason countered: More fanservice and inspiration for the fangirls then, live with it. All for fanfiction.

"Ah my bad...YEAH, PEDOS DOING 'THIS' AND 'THAT' TO INNOCENT CHILDREN AS WE SPEAK. FORCEFULLY TAKING THEIR-"

"I want cookies!" Adriel declared childishly while pointing excitedly to a nearby Phantom Candy Store.

"I want chocolate!" Luca joined childishly while hyper-actively jumping around with Adriel.

"...I see, it's only natural that my stores are everywhere including suburban areas of town. Hmm, to improve the business, I have to consider the basic statistics, property investment, location and survey the range of *mutter mutter*"

"Ur, Ciel?" Alice interrupted.

"Just buy them ice cream, I'm busy strategizing over my Company plan..."

"Tch, whatever! It's not like I wanted to go with anyone to recommend their own company's confectionery or anything!" Alice angrily snatched off Ciel's pouch of money and stormed off into the store with a red vein popping on her fuming raven haired head.

While everyone else were occupied with their insignificant issues out of the corner of Luca's brown-crimson eye he saw something long quickly drag across the ground in the shadows across from the Phantom Candy Store.

"Hey Adriel, did you see that?" Luca asked as he tugged at his best friend's sleeve to snap Adriel out of a child's sweet fantasy.

"Sorry Luca, what was it? I didn't see anything but I heard a sound like a hisssss."

Suddenly the two children eyed each other seriously as if communicating in telepathic form engaging secret matters.

'It can only be...A GHOST!' They thought in unison. They were satisfied with their logical deduction hence the decided revelation brought the two a now or never decision, to take an active part in the mission and investigate or leave it to the older party. Like good little children would, they chose the first choice without hesitating and snuck away in silence like the supernatural half blood angel and demi-demon they were. Determined to solve this case on their own without troubling others or acting as bait for pedos...

Once Alice exited the store with a bag of chocolate cookies in one hand and Ciel's money in the other a lightning bolt of realisation struck her. "Hey..." She drawled to catch everyone's attention. "Adriel and Luca are GONE. THEY'RE FREAKING MISSING!"

"I already know." Ciel replied with half lidded eyes or boredom then his eyes widened once he realised his mistake. "WAIT, WHAT DID YOU SAY?" his MAJOR mistake of not listening to Alice and having to make her repeat herself. He earned himself a bag of chocolate cookies thrown into his face.

Claude, Ciel and Alois staggered out of balance and gasped in shock of the turn of events.

Everyone turning to each other and yelling in sync: I THOUGHT YOU WERE WATCHING THEM!

**END OF FLASHBACK: **

"Crap! We've been searching absolutely EVERYWHERE for them! And on top of that, it's after sunset and we STILL HAVEN'T FOUND THEM!" Alice panicked.

"LUUUUCAAAAAA! No! ...Don't abandon me again..." Alois sobbed uncontrollably on the ground in a nearby emo corner of depression where cobwebs hung.

"Tch! At this rate we won't be able to find them in the dark and the cold." Ciel shivered and sneezed to the side.

"My, my, remember to cover your nose and mouth whenever you sneeze. Young master, Your Highness and Miss Alice must retire for the night or else you'll risk catching the flu. It'll be bothersome if that were to happen." Sebastian decided after landing gracefully from the high roof of a closed chapel.

"Very well." Ciel sniffed who now had a runny nose.

"Come now, your Highness. It's time to return to the inn for the night." Claude tried to encourage Alois. Key word TRIED meaning he failed. So as any Trancy butler would do he FORCEFULLY DRAGGED ALOIS FROM HIS HAVEN OF DESPAIR.

"DAMN IT ALL! WHY...WHY LUCA...**WHHHHHHHY?**" Alois yelled in anguish. A bipolar reaction belonging to the unstable earl.

"This is gonna be a loooooong night..." Ciel moaned into Alice's silky, raven hair from behind.

"H-Hey Ciel! Get off of me! Or else I'm gonna fall forward! KYAAAARGH!"

"Miss Alice! Don't struggle and I'll clear your obstruction to breathe under there!"

"Nice one Ciel! Who knew you had the skill?" Alois observed in wonder. "Hang on...YOU BASTARD!" Alois's bangs covered his yandere eyes. "Ciel Phantomhive, I WILL HAVE YOU...**DEAD!**"

"Young master has fainted."

"...Your Highness, where did you get that knife?"

* * *

**Hehehe. I had a lotta fun typing all this from the top of mah messed up head AND I HOPE U ENJOYED IT! If i sound too overconfident then let me regret in the emo corner with mah bag fulla cookies...**

**And don't b reserved just 2 review! It's not that hard 2 write ONE WORD RIGHT? Like: niiiiiice. That's enough to make me pathetically fangirl over my humble success. Therefore...PLZ REVIEW!**

**Excel Fusion thanking everyone from the bottom of mah heart and 2 the bloody skin cells of my internal organ . my heart in medical terms!~ The next chap's gonna have crackier fun between the cast and romance to boot, hope u read it if not review! **


	2. Amen to that

Alright! I've FINALLY updated! Sorry 4 da wait everyone! it took me the times span of within 24 hours to think of all this, type it out and update! HELL YEAH! i still got it going! ;)

I've added as much possible comedy, swearing AND THREATS i could think of in this one so enjoy!~ Plus at the end there's a fluffy romance scene served with a refreshing cup of crack.

* * *

A cold night in a dark alleyway in a complicated town of road intersections, indistinct buildings and of suspicious people lurking around that MAY POSSIBLY BE PEDOS...

"Hey Luca, we've searched enough. Let's go back..."

"Adriel this is our chance to achieve something great! If we put our mind to it then anything's possible!"

"Including killing?"

"...ESPECIALLY KILLING!"

Icy droplets of water began to pour from the sky from light spitting to heavy downpour. Even though the half-blood and demi-demon were doing nothing productive but talking not even the treacherous weather could phase them. As the two immortal children continued to rant about messed up topics a fully cloaked figure peaked at them from the darkness on a nearby rooftop. The mysteriously hooded figure of an undetermined gender simply observed in curiosity, a faint shine of silver glowed from within its hood.

"Are you looking for something? Asked the cloaked figure as it flew down." The figure leaped gracefully off the rooftop as its cloak rustled in the movement. With a soft landing of its black boots, a teasing voice spoke belonging to the figure which stood to its full height of a fairly thin, and agile young adult. It offered them an outstretched hand. "If it's somewhere to comfortably sleep for the night I know a safe place for you! Kindly offered the disguised hero of justice on night patrol.~"

"Dun dun duuuun!"

"Luca, that's not the answer. It's YES!"

**IN AN INN:**

*achoo!* Ciel sniffed miserably wearing a scowl as his nose started to run again. Sebastian's un-gloved hand rose on top of Ciel's burning forehead.

"My my. What a troublesome young master." Sebastian released an outward sigh as he passed Ciel a fresh handkerchief and an ice pack supernaturally out of nowhere.

Ciel scoffed in irritation. "Hey, it isn't MY FAULT that I got a weak immune system. Troublesome am I? Tch, God knows..." The Queen's Guard Dog was arrogantly lying in bed.

"Hope you get well soon Ciel!~ So then we can play again!" Alois skipped into the room in a carefree manner after recovering from his psychological wound. He was dragging Alice along with him followed by Lucian and Claude who were glaring demonically at each other in sheer hatred.

"Mess with my mistress and **THAT **WILL BE TEARED OUT, RIPPED TO SHREDS AND SOLD TO FAN GIRLS WORLDWIDE. 25,000 dollars per BLOODY PIECE..." Threatened Lucian radiating demonic vibes

"I humbly promise oh reigning Vengeance that is Lucian, royal descendent of Lucifer and eternal darkness to your soul." Claude praised in a stoic monotone.

"I don't recall permitting EVERYONE to enter." Ciel dead panned while sweat dropping, his voice hoarse and breaking into dry coughing.

"Well then, have you found Adriel and Luca? It's raining rather heavily, I'm concerned." Sebastian turned to Lucian and Claude with furrowed brows.

"Sebastian! Don't just simply change the subject!"

"It's highly improbable to find them in this current weather. By now they must have found shelter, knowing them they'd be picked up by a mysterious cloaked figure to a suspiciously unknown location as we speak." Claude stated. Everyone stared at him in domineering silence. "...is what Lucian thought."

"HOW DID YOU READ MY MIND? YOU DEMON!" Lucian shrieked in horror he started bashing his head against the wall. "HAH! YOU WON'T KNOW WHAT I'M THINKING NOW AND YOU NEVER WILL!"

"Lucie's gone more mental lately." Alois observed with innocent, wide eyes of wonder.

"Nah, he's always been messed up in the head from the very beginning. Now he has the ability to THINK. Well think like an idiot but THINK nevertheless!"

"Even so, finding the children is our utmost priority, as Phantomhive's butler such a task as finding them no matter the situation is what's expected of me. Forgive me young master, I shall depart once more."

"What...?" Ciel gaped in shocking disbelief.

Sebastian turned to Alice and Alois with an unbearably shining smile. "I will leave young master in the care of Miss Alice and Lord Trancy. I. CAN. TRUST. YOU. TWO. CAN'T. I?" Requested Sebastian like a responsible adult hiding doubt with a smile.

"Your Highness, I hope you will refrain from creating a violent scene in the inn that finally allowed YOU. The innkeepers will be troubled as will I."

"Either of you guys DARE make a move on Miss Alice while I'm not around and I'LL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL THAT'LL DRIVE YOU SUICIDE!" In a demonic whisper the Cat's butler revealed a Cheshire grin "...blood, sweat and tears WILL be drained."

"Yes sir!" Alice, Ciel and Alois chimed in unison with a serious salute in sync. Once Sebastian, Lucian and Claude left to fulfill their orders and duties with consent of their masters they left. Following the loud slam of the door (by Lucian) the three young nobles sweat dropped, the entire room was engulfed in awkward silence.

"Somehow I got the message if we disappoint them we will SUFFER GRAVE CONSEQUENCES..." Ciel stated matter-of-factly from under his quilt blanket.

Alois's head perked up with a lightning bolt of realisation striking. "IT'S A SLEEPOVER! YAY!~" Excitedly the eccentric blonde leaped on the side of Ciel's bed and consecutively jumped high on the springing mattress. Ciel's resting form was feeling the forceful shaking of the bed and starting a coughing fit.

Ciel: *cough* **GET-***cough* **THE HELL OFF!** *cough x3***...SON OF A-!**

Alice: Scheming bastard! ARE YOU HIGH ON CRACK? Get the hell off his bed and put that lamp stand down!

**The Butlers' side: **

"I-I can hear the cries of distressed children in the distance..." Lucian shivered in disturbance. "...and now my pants just got wet."

"No Lucian, that's simply the rain soaking into your- OH DEAR LORD!" Sebastian caught sight of a soaked stray white cat and instantly scooped it into his protective arms. "What's a splendid cat doing here of all places alone in this horrendous weather?"

"Dog's butler, you think ALL CATS ARE SPLENDID." Claude replied in a tone as cold as the chilling air. "As for the Cat's butler...WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?" He demanded with fogging glasses.

"Oh." Lucian zipped his pants zipper back up and turned around casually. "Well you see my pants got wet and I just checked my under-"

"THAT IS ALL! It is not my business to be notified any further!" Claude's head quickly swiped away as he hid a look of disgust. "Place unnecessary issues aside, I- DOG'S BUTLER, YOU'RE NOT SERIOUS ABOUT KEEPING THAT RABID STRAY IN YOUR JACKET ARE YOU?"

"My my, of course not! For whatever reason young master will not tolerate his servant's given uniform seen in a dirtied state and what gives you such preposterous ideas Spider Butler?" Sebastian chuckled with a smirk. Claude took a deep breath to maintain his calm and collected demeanor. "I plan to keep it down my-"

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS." Claude declared with glasses shining, he then proceeded to walk briskly away from two Hell of random butlers. Those butlers, hysteric.

**Adriel and Luca's side: **

With each resounding footstep and splashing of trodden puddles Adriel and Luca were getting further from everyone else and led further by the cloaked figure into a secluded area. Lively colourful flags that danced in the wind during the day got drenched and died during the night. Eventually a black and white striped traveling tent was sighted standing tall and strong against the merciless wind. They didn't travel very far but it was a fair distance under the piercing rain of torment and depression...

"I LOVE THIS WEATHER!~ IT'S SO SOOTHING! ...when I'm inside sleeping by the fire. Commented the unnamed OC with hinted sarcasm."

"Why do you keep talking like that?" Questioned Adriel with curiosity and posing with an index on her chin. Adriel's innocent gold, wide eyes stared up into the shadowed face of the cloaked figure.

"Is it because you're trying to be the narrator? Does this count as breaking the 4th wall?" Luca joined.

"Curiosity killed the cat, kids! I've always spoken this way. The sympathetic being sighed as traumatic flashbacks played in its head."

"Why can't you just use speak like normal people?" Luca pressed on.

"Pfft! That's NORMAL PEOPLE, kid. Ever since I was born I was never even considered 'NORMAL' let alone treated as a 'PERSON'. Informed the figure with blank eyes of angst and sorrow as it continued. I had no family, no friends, no connections. In the past I didn't even have the ability to TALK like I am to you now. Heh...sad isn't it? What's more is we're nothing but strangers to each other but after taking once glance you kids in such a state outside alone in this horrible weather, I couldn't stop myself...I couldn't stop thinking of what could have happened to you or what WILL HAPPEN TO YOU. So I followed you kids for a while just for fun at the beginning!~ ...but soon the amusement I found was gone and I realised how much you adventurous kids setting out alone...reminded me of myself. The cloaked figure confessed uncertainly in embarrassment..."

Adriel and Luca shared swapped surprised glances and furrowed brows, then a sudden idea came to them. *fwomp!* Adriel and Luca timed their attack and lunged at the figure without hesitance.

"W-wha? Why are you kids suddenly hugging me? Yelled the cloaked figure in alert."

"We understand!"

'How would children understand after such a bizarre truth from a stranger? How could they comfort a stranger without hesitating? How could they childishly smile with such innocence? How could they sound so...so sincere...? I thought...'

"How it's like to be treated like a monster, to be a worthless outcast to society. We've suffered it, that pain of being looked down upon like dirt, of being isolated because of our difference in humanity...we understand you and we're here for you! You're not alone anymore so don't cry!" Adriel and Luca looked determinedly into the teary eyes of the anguishing person.

The cloaked figure felt hot, stinging tears fall from its burning eyes that ran down its cold, wet cheeks. Since the trio were already in front of the tent, the moment Adriel and Luca tackle-hugged it to the ground they were already in the tent. They were thoroughly soaked in cold rain yet they laughed it off, there was nothing to laugh at. If it was irony then that was left unnoticed. Truthfully, they laughed for nothing because there was nothing to gain in return.

"...Now can't you at least tell who and what gender you are?" Adriel begged. "Your age, your favourite colour, whether you're wearing clothes underneath and what candy you have on you?~"

"The cloaked figure simply glared (if its eyes were seen...) at the anticipating children who unnaturally craved candy, from even crying strangers who may possibly be a pedo...or worse. Narrated the cloaked figure in a nonchalant monotone."

"So then, if we're sleeping in the tent (which WE WILL and I call top bunk!) Who else will be here?" Luca asked as he strolled around the tent, observing and touching the fragile knic-knacs that were neatly organised ans stacked. There were large wooden crates filled with hula hoops, ribbons, flag poles and even a giant glass ball along with many other weird and wonderful junk. "Are there gonna be pedos?"

"No. Answered the cloaked figure with patience."

Adriel: "What about transvestites?"

"No-"

Luca: "Old men?"

"No-"

Adriel: "Old ladies?"

"No-"

Luca: "Demons?"

Adriel:"Prostitudes?"

Luca: "...Grell?"

"IF YOU'RE GONNA ASK STUPID QUESTIONS THEN AT LEAST LET ME FINISH MY SCRIPT! Snapped the cloaked figure in burning fury." 'God, who messed with their heads? ...thought the irresistibly sexy beast.'

"Well it's alright I guess, at least no one will violate or murder us in our sleep!~" Adriel happily cheered with wide smile.

"Yeah. But this way there won't be any enemies to destroy with our hidden supernatural powers of immortality..." Luca sighed in disappointment.

"Luca are you're crazy?" Adriel squealed in alert.

'OH CRAP! Thank God, I didn't pick up a pair of lunatic kids who'll kill US if we get TOO suspicious...thought the panicking and possibly a criminal in hiding.'

"..NO ONE SHOULD KNOW THAT WE'RE ACTUALLY A HALF BLOOD ANGEL AND DEMI-DEMON INVESTIGATING THE CASE OF THE MISSING CHILDREN WITHOUT THE PERMISSION OF THE QUEEN'S CAT, DOG AND SPIDER ALONG WITH THEIR DEMON BUTLERS!" Whispered Adriel, VERY LOUDLY TO ADD IN DETAIL.

"DAMN IT ALL! I'M SCREWED! Yelled the cloaked figure that's currently having a spaz-attack."

**Young nobles' side: **

"I'm so bloody tired and why the hell do I to take care of YOU? Tch! Just because I'm the oldest..." Alois clicked his tongue in annoyance and finally got off Ciel's bed. Ciel on the other hand was mentally dying of having to stay in the same room as Alois without wanting to stab him.

"Well at least Ciel's temperature went down and I sure by tomorrow he'll fully completely..." Alice reasoned as she took the thermometer from Ciel's mouth to check. Ciel's soul was rising from his mouth and his eyes lifeless from living Hell.

"Whatever, this has gotten boring. I'm leaving!" Alois decided moodily as his hand reached out to grab the door handle and twisted it to open... "No..." Alois sweat dropped and his face paled.

"Wow Alois, sure taking your sweet time opening a door, huh?" Alice snickered mockingly. She was sitting on Ciel's bed while attempting to shake Ciel back into the world of the living.

"It won't turn." Alois reported with a twitching eyebrow and an awkward smile.

"What do you mean it won't turn?" Alice demanded while swallowing down the panic from rising in her raised voice. She instantly leaped off the soundless bed as she calmly strolled towards the door, hand on the door knob and giving it a full twist.

"Do you doubt me?" Alois questioned with a superior voice.

"No joking..." Alice's head slowly turned to Alois, she forced a smiled with closed eyes and her head tilted to the side. "We're locked in."

Finally the urgency of the situation sunk into the heads of the Cat and Spider as the Dog slept soundly.

Alois drawled his reply expectantly. "Aaaaand?"

Alice grasped her head in shocking disbelief. "THERE'S NO WAY TO OPEN IT FROM THE INSIDE!"

The two responsible nobles of the Queen simply stared at each other with distressed expressions of complicatedly mixed emotions such as...

Alois and Alice yelling together: BLOODY HELL! WE'RE LOCKED IN ON THE TOP FLOOR WITH NO ONE TO HEAR US SCREAM!

**Feelings such as panic.**

Ciel stirred in his sleep and woke to the sounds of delicious fear. "What on earth is going on...?" The Earl's vision was blurred and blinded by the bright light of the room, though he had absolutely no idea what happened as to be knocked unconscious but what he DID KNOW was: one, Alois and Alice were staring at him like they've been locked in and two, they launched themselves at him with a ninja-like glint in their eyes.

Alice: The Queen's Quard Dog, Head of the Phantom Company, Ciel Phantomhive! You're our one and only hope! Think of an amazing plan to unlock this door! *clinging to Ciel in desperation and shaking him forcefully with teary eyes* the lock probably broke when Lucian slammed the door!

Ciel: *nodding professionally in understanding* I know...WAIT, WHAT?

Alois: WE DID EVERYTHING TO OPEN IT! INCLUDING KICKING AND SCREAMING!

Ciel: ...ever thought of the window?

A long pause of heavy silence...

Alois and Alice: YOU'VE GOT TO BE JOKING! THAT'S SUICIDE! *both of them tackled Ciel over on the king sized bed in anger as if trying to killl each other to ensure survival*

Ciel: Tch! Don't touch me! *slaps the two away from him with a vein popping*

Alice: That's it...my life, my innocence...until they return I'll have to...(Ciel and Alois's vision (point of view): Alice was determined to keep an innocent blush from appearing, both her eyes exposed and diverted from the stares of the Earls. Her small petite form was unguarded as her delicate hand was placed over her irregularly beating heart) ...sleep with two guys...n-not that I mind as long as neither of you d-do anything weird...

Alois: ...Suuuure Alice! I can keep that promise!~ (in his twisted mind: Depends on what sort of 'weird' you're mentioning...hehehe)

Alice: That doesn't really reassure me. *sweat drops and backs away...SLOOOWLY)

Ciel: Alice. *Alice turns to face him*

Alice: Yeah...?

Ciel: (Alice's vision: Ciel being protective, reliable and mature with a serious and determined look in his exposed blue eye) You don't have to worry, I'll protect you.

Alois: From what?~ If you need a weapon I have knife in my shorts, a whip in my jacket, a sword down my-

Ciel: How considerate of you Alois, thanks...BUT I ALREADY HAVE GUN UNDER MY PILLOW. For extra caution may I have the sword?

Alois: If I get YOU in return.

Ciel: ...I'll consider it.

Alois: *gasp* REALLY?~

Ciel: No. I'll give you Sebastian for tomorrow. (in Ciel's genius mind: heh, let's see how you'll live another day smirking when you're serving a bipolar bastard!~)

Alice: ALRIGHT! LET'S PLAY A GAME TO PASS THE TIME!

Alois: I want to play family!

Ciel: I want to play dead.

Alice: ...Actually I feel like sleeping...

**The Butlers' side:**

Lucian: Alright, RAGE QUIT! I freaking searched everywhere INCLUDING ditches, let's go back so I can beat the shit out of Annoyance for a running gag.

Sebastian: *cuddling cat* Very well.

Claude: In the end our efforts were wastefully futile and all benefit is naught. This was a foreseen result.

Lucian: Yeeeaaah and my WET UNDERWEAR was a foreseen result.

Sebastian: Was that truly necessary?

Lucian: Hey, I'm working comedy gold here! It's NEVER necessary!

The three butlers sprinted at demonic speed reaching their destination, the inn. Once they stopped at Ciel's bedroom door, Sebastian effortlessly turned the door knob quietly after noticing the lights out in the room and the demons peaked inside to see their contractors who were apparently 'RIVALS'. It was on an occupied mattress under a thick, warm quilt, heads sinking into different forms of cushioning laid three angelic children. Ciel slept with the bed pillow while Alice was with one of the feather stuffed sofa cushions from the un-used sofa in the room. (Probably because none of the nobles would lose their pride as to sacrifice a single night in discomfort) Alois sunk his head in another sofa cushion as he drooled a small trail of saliva from the open corner of his mouth. Peacefully in a pile of exhaustion, a resting haven was where they slept. Their breathing soft and steady, it would have been a FLUFFY scene if they weren't all sprawled out across each other.

Alice was sleeping in between the two arch enemy Earls, acting as protective barrier for both sides. Alice's long raven hair spread spiraled into a black silken pool of threads, reaching the wooden bed-head. Her back was facing Alois for more reasons than one (in fear he'd sleep-lick her face) as Ciel laid on his side like a mirror image of Alice's sleeping form who unintentionally slept face to face, only several centimeters kept their unguarded lips from touching. A sleeping Alois with visibly shed tears was fighting against a nightmare was hugging Alice from behind, pulling her into a possessive yet cherishing embrace for comfort. One of Alice's legs was cross over Alois's in her unconscious struggle to break free as her hand softly landed on his cheek as if she was meant to BITCH SLAP him off but completely lost the energy. At the calming contact Alois smiled in his sleep. Ciel curled into a vulnerable form closer to the warmth and body heat radiating from Alice. He unknowingly took her other hand and drew to his cold face, before her hand reached Ciel's forehead his lips lightly brushed against the back of her hand. Ciel sighed deeply, Alice stirred slightly and Alois whimpered silently.

**FROM THE UNLOCKED DOOR**

Sebastian: How amusing...I shall take a picture to turn this pure yet tainted moment in an everlasting memory.

Claude: Forever and ever...

Lucian: Amen to that.

* * *

I HOPE U ENJOYED THIS cuz there's more 2 come! BETTER AND SLIGHTLY, **JUST SLIGHTLY** FUNNIER THAN EVA!

And 2 get u in the mood 4 da next chap: Alois and friends watch a performing group's show that may b the lead 2 solve the case, Adriel and Luca become the main keys 2 all this madness, action, romance and comedy WILL dominate the chapter and the cloaked OC WILL INTRODUCE ITSELF!

Oh...b4 u exit my story, plz review? *puppy eyes* If i get 5 reviews after this i'll definitely update within the next three days! ...probably


	3. Mystery Revelations!

**DAY THREE!** E**xactly as I planned...Mwuahah!~ And now, this looooong awaited chapter is finally complete including crack comedy, romance and A LITTLE EXTRA *wink* , epic action, 4th wall breaking convos, FLUUUUUUF, a heart warming reunion and...SNAKE AND PLUTO MAKE AN APPEARANCE ROUND THE END OF THE CHAP! 'Cuz Snake needs a little love as well as Pluto (not pairing them in the fangirl sense. I mean them and and epic OC that suits your fanfic tastes!) ...so my NON CLICHE OCs are finally introduced! I humbly take inspiration from certain anime character traits...*cough* Fairy Tail & Special A**

**IT'S AN EXTRA LONG CHAPTER! Enjoy...looking at the words and taking half an hour scrolling down da page!  
**

* * *

**In A Certain Bedroom**

Echoing screams of three young nobles pierced through the early morning.

"ALOIS! LET GO OF ME YOU PERV!" Alice demanded angrily as she desperately attempted to pry herself out of Alois's inescapable 'embrace'.

"...yes my fiancé..." Alois mumbled drowsily in his half-conscious state but he didn't release her, instead his drew her closer to him for body warmth and licked her sensual neck. The Cat's eyes widened in shock and shivered in disgust and disturbance. A shrill cry of a distressed girl could shatter glass.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Ciel's eyelids flickered opened revealing an exhausted dead pan. He realised that Alice's long raven hair was overlapping his face, almost suffocating him when several strands were in his open mouth. "W-what? GROSS!" Ciel stammered in shock as he untangled himself from her silken locks. He jolted upwards instantly and locked glares with Alice who was angrily mouthing the words: 'Pass me the gun.'

Several more havoc wrecking crashes and thuds and booms later. Shortly afterwards three half-dressed butlers slammed the door open, forcing a cold rush of air to fly into the faces of their contractors like a strong gale.

"MISS ALICE!"

"YOUNG MASTER!"

"YOUR HIGHNESS!"

Three pairs of blue shaded eyes stared awkwardly into glowing crimson. Currently Alice was determined to disarm the gun from Ciel, Ciel was standing on top of the bed guarding his loaded gun that was held in his right hand high in the air so that Alice couldn't reach (because of her short height who's STILL shorter than Ciel), all the while Alois was laughing manically on the bed as he carelessly rolled off the edge after seeing the stoned faces of the demons.

"I. SAID. HAND. OVER. THE. GUN!" Alice snapped angrily feeling humiliated.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SHOOT PEOPLE WITHOUT MY CONSENT! IT'S MY GUN! ...midget." Ciel scoffed rudely.

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT! AFTER HIM, YOU'RE NEXT! " Alice declared burning with mental violet flames.

"Hey guys, did you notice that your rings are missing?~" Alois asked innocently from the ground.

"WHAT?" Alice and Ciel yelled shocked in unison. "THIEF!"

"AHAHAHAHA! Just look at YOUR FACES! HILARIOUS!" Coming from both sides of Alois two hands swiftly landed a stinging slap on his left and right cheeks. Alice and Ciel timed their attacks and swiftly slapped Alois who skidded backwards from the force of rivalry.

"SPECIAL ATTACK: DOUBLE BITCH SLAP! 2 COMBO POINTS! SUCCESSFUL HIT! 100.9% DAMAGE!" Lucian commentated with demonic energy blazing from his pumped form.

"Ole, BITCHES!" Alois yelled. The angered blonde roughly shoved the two nobles off the bed and they crashed to the carpet in a collapsed pile of burning hatred.

"Normal attack: Abuse. 2 combo points. Successful hit. 89.8% damage." Claude stoically added with flashing glasses.

"How on Earth do you record this?" Sebastian quivered as he kept dark chuckling at bay using his gloved hand. The demon butlers spectated the three-way battle in amusement for several more minutes until they grew bored with hysteria.

"...This is gonna be a looooong morning." Moaned Lucian moodily like the teenage demon he was.

Sebastian took a deep breath through his nose as a form of meditation and opened his mouth to speak. "ARE YOU TRULY BRATS?" He demanded demonically with a blazing background of Hell fire as his eyes seemed to glow a bloody red. Everyone including the demons and the innkeepers downstairs flinched upon hearing the angered demon. "REMEMBER THAT YOU'RE HERE AS THE QUEEN'S CAT, DOG AND SPIDER! WHO ARE YOU TO MESS AROUND? SHUT YOUR MOUTHS, STAND UP AND PREPARE FOR THE DAY, YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A GROUP OF SPOILT 5 YEAR OLDS FOR GOD'S SAKE!" After unleashing his inner urge to vent his rage he began gasping for air.

"Y-yes Sebastian!" The young nobles sweat dropped and answered in sync.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"We are the Queen's Cat, Dog and Spider!"

"Hmph, humans...WHAT IS YOUR PURPOSE?"

"To work on a collaborative mission!"

"AND WHO SHOULD YOU THANK FOR GIVING YOU A SECOND CHANCE TO LIVE?"

"THE DEMON!"

"...satisfactory, you have much to learn before becoming TRUE NOBLES. Now take your change of clothes and change in SEPARATE ROOMS. SEPARATE ROOMS"

Alice looked down at her crumbled white night gown. She looked as if she was a ghost girl that came from a horror story. She glanced at a scowling Ciel who had messy bed hair – loose black-blue strands of hair stuck in so many random directions that it was VERY DISTRACTING. Alice has never seen Ciel with spiky hair but here he is, white shirt draped down to his knees and rebel hair and not giving a damn. While Alois's hair was also in a messed up state as much as they were so he didn't mock them...YET.

"Woah." Lucian commented who nodded approvingly with wide eyed admiration of Sebastian's methods. "LIKE A BOSS."

**Adriel and Luca's side**

"LET ME GO!" Exclaimed Luca furiously as he recklessly flailed in mid-air, the back of his shirt was strongly gripped by a black gloved hand.

"Luca!" Adriel cried in horror as she fought to free him by charging at his captor.

The captor was a lightly tanned teenage boy around the age of 16-18 who was holding Luca with one hand and his other hand was pressed on Adriel's forehead as her arms wildly swayed in the air failing to deal any damage. He was a thin yet healthy boy whose hair was unnaturally a shade of sandy-grey and sections of his hair looked as if it was dyed to look like black bands. A black mask covered his eyes revealing a pair of equally black, glaring eyes. He wore a white collar pricked shirt with the first few buttons undone complete with a long black cape and black safety goggles strapped on his head.

It all happened when Adriel's sensitive ears woke to a mysterious metallic sound echoing from outside the tent. In fear of being alone she forced Luca awake from his deep sleep to investigate the noise with each other's trusted company. They stealthily snuck around the area, observing everything odd in suspicion, from an crate outside to the step ladder missing the third rung. Basically EVERYTHING seemed suspicious, with alert caution they ran, leaped and hid at every unexpected sound or movement. Like children playing detective they took random things from their surroundings with them like a soaked flyer for a traveling performer's group and other reject that was stuffed in their pockets. Luca being a persistent thief since childhood (before he became a demi-demon) was extremely skilled at their private 'investigation'. Adriel on the other hand was enjoying every moment of it like an adventure. BUT ONE FALSE MOVE RUINED EVERYTHING. Ok, that was an overstatement but truth be told, Adriel caught sight of a snake's tail that slide between the gaps in the bushes. She screamed in absolute fear, lost her balance and toppled over her partner in havoc. BY CHANCE THEIR BACKS WERE FACED AGAINST A CERTAIN SOMEONE'S TENT AND WOKE THE OWNER. An epic struggle played out.

"Release him! He did nothing wrong! You...y-you FERRET HEAD!" Screamed Adriel who continued to charge at him despite his palm pressed against her forehead, his arm unwavering and firm.

The boy cleared his throat and yelled. "Hey everyone WAKE UP!"

"IF YOU'RE A MAN YOU DON'T NAG EARLY IN THE MORNING." boomed an intimidatingly gruff and manly voice that belonged to a scary buff man with an amazingly shiny, bald head. His skin was relatively golden-brown and his swamp green eyes pierced the eyes of their captor who mirrored his threatening glare. The two children flinched in fear. The large man resembling an oversize human bullfrog had foreign black tattoos covering basically all his skin exposed, a black tattoo of a withering flower was under his right eye. The man arrived to the scene immediately because his tent was next to the yet to be named owner's. "JARRIS!" The bull frog man was shirtless, wore black baggy pants and green sandals. A very MANLY look indeed, especially for a muscle man who scares the piss out the people upon appearance.

"WHAT? Oh it's you Mandy...these kids were trespassing on MY turf!" The ferret-fur haired boy claimed in a pissed off tone and a piercing black glare aimed at Luca. The copper haired boy stuck his tongue out at him.

"TRESPASSING MY BUTT! WE WERE EXPLORING!" Defended Luca childishly in anger, then his next line was said darkly as if he was the devil's spawn. "When I tell my brother... YOU WILL BE DESTROYED."

"Cocky little brat!" The teenager sneered. "When you trespass on my territory YOU WILL BE DESTROYED!"

"IF YOU'RE A MAN YOU TELL THE TRUTH." Boomed Mandy the bullfrog tattoo man like thunder echoing

"...Alright. I'll tell you the truth..." Luca started. Mandy and Jarris stared expectantly. "I...wet my pants."

"EEEEEEEWW! YOU SMELL LIKE PISS!" Jarris immediately dropped him and backed away instantly. Luca stopped, dropped and rolled.

"That's why I said LET ME GO! ...To the toilet 'cause I didn't feel like it before." Luca flushed in embarrassment.

"Luca...YOU TOO? I feel for you." Adriel comforted a sobbing Luca.

-Shocking revelation *le gasp*.- (written on a sketchbook)

A new character made an appearance. She had perking white rabbit ears, light caramel hair, a straight fringe in an adorable bob cut hairstyle just passing her chin. Her matching caramel eyes widened innocently at the action with curiosity but remained silent. The young teenage girl was holding a large sketchbook and a ball point pen as a form to communicate. -Please don't fight! Let's make peace and properly talk it out.- Everyone present simply stared at what she wrote on the paper of the sketchbook. She wore a simple lilac dress and black flats complete with a headband with a huge lilac bow in the middle. The mute rabbit girl had fair skin as white as her rabbit ears.

"Geez, you're too soft Bonnie. Do you even have any idea what's going on?" Jarris sighed. In the presence of the mute rabbit girl named Bonnie, Jarris's voice toned down to casual and calm but irritation was hidden.

"Wow, you have neat hand writing!" Adriel gawked at the elegant cursive.

-Thank you-

"Hey! This ain't the kind of situation to be conversing so cheerfully!" Jarris snapped.

"Morning guys! What's all this racket going on all about?" Yet another new character makes an appearance. She was miniature girl around the height of an ten year old. She had a pale complexion like porcelain skin of a doll. Her hazel brown hair was incredibly long reaching her waist and looked naturally wispy like smoke. She was like a flawless human representing a delicate doll fragile and... "Can't I build my robot IN PEACE without distractions? Gosh! By the way, any of you by chance got any carbon fiber on you? I'm in progress of making history here!" Her lovely image and cute pouting face was OBLITERATED once they saw her steampunk clothing. She wore a silk bronze coloured shirt with rolled up sleeves, her waist restricted with a brown corset with buckles that was messily stitched to a black and gold striped shirt that puffed inwards like a cloud. Underneath she wore brown stockings with holes and gold boots made of metal decorated with cogs and bolts. She was armed with a huge metal spanner which was oversize for her that she waved threateningly at her alarmed co-workers. "This is the 12th warning! Next time I'll screw your heads!"

"Bridget, that's...AND NO, but I have two kids on me instead. They can be your test subjects." Jarris generously offered.

Bridget the steampunk mechanic dangerously dropped her tool with a loud splash into a random puddle of mud. "STOP, JARRIS! Put the boy down and treat him gently! You really have to learn how to respect your juniors!" The moment she laid her magenta eyes on Adriel and Luca who were stiff with fright and surrounded on all sides, Bridget couldn't help but coo in awe. "Awww!~ They're cute, let's play!" She bent down to their level. Luca protectively held Adriel close to him, his crimson-brown eyes leering at the eccentric group closing in on them. Adriel clung to him in desperation with fear in her wide eyes. FEAR OF SMELLING LIKE PISS ALONG WITH LUCA

"It's alright! I won't hurt you or do anything scary. Promise!" the steam punk brunette Loli tilted her head cutely at an angle with a beaming smile on her face. The pair tensioned, on guard. IT'S ALWAYS THE CUTE ONES...

-It's not just her, the rest of us promise too!~ (n_n)- Bonnie wrote as she smiled shyly. Mandi being the manly man and Jarris being outwardly hostile both promised in a form of approving nods but no comforting smiles.

"Seems like I made a late appearance. Grumbled the cloaked figure drowsily with a yawn."

"OUR SAVIOUR!" Adriel and Luca chimed in unison as they took advantage of the awkwardness and slid pass the others. The STILL MYSTERY cloaked figure was glomped upon sight by the children. "It was so scaaaaaaary!" They whined so pathetically that it was worked. The cloaked figure stroked their heads hesitantly in return.

"I smell pee... Commented the attacked figure in a nonchalant monotone."

**AFTER SOLVING THE MISUNDERSTANDINGS**

"I'm really reaaally REAAAALLY sorry 'bout that 'n all kids! Ya see, I get extremely territorial when strangers enter my turf!" Jarris apologised as he laughed it off while bowing his head in shame. It was as if his character switched around to his polar opposite, before he was territorial and aggressive like a male ferret to a cheerful and childish wild heart. Suddenly small black ears pricked out of his wild, unkempt hair. "Did I ever mention I'm half-ferret and a thief since childhood but quit?~"

"You have guys animal ears! That's so cool!" Adriel declared in excitement. Luca was also amazed by the hybrid people.

"Haha, weird kids huh?" Jarris grinned. "No one has EVER told us that! Which is kinda sad but still...it's nice to be praised then be gawked at by typical, RACIST townsfolk!" The ferret-boy laughed as he sat with his long legs outstretched lazily, he accurately threw darts at a dart board from across the room into the bullseye repeatedly. THAT TAKES SKILL.

-I made black tea, drink up!- (Bonnie's sketchbook) The mute rabbit-girl beamed as she set the table and poured fresh, steaming tea for everyone.

"IF YOU'RE A MAN YOU DRINK TEA THE MANLY WAY." Mandy the manly man said or more like ROARED WITH FLYING SPIT. In a single gulp he skulled down his scorching portion of tea with intense passion exceedingly surpassing the heat from the lava pits of Hell. "..." The climax of world dominating silence... "IT TINGLES SO GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! TAKE IT LIKE A MAN! YES. TEA IS ONLY FOR THE MANLIEST OF MEN AND WOMEEEEEEN!" He cried with vigorous resolve like the last man standing. He stuck out his long scalded frog tongue and croaked deeply with pride.

"Dear God, please save him. Amen." Prayed Bridget paused then went back to bring out the equipment and props for their upcoming show to the public in town.

"I see now! Everyone are half-animals! Jarris the ferret-boy, Bonnie the rabbit-girl, Mandy the frog-man and..." Adriel trailed off as she intently stared at Bridget, attempting to figure out her half race.

"You'll never find out 'cause I'm just your average human, only one here too. They asked me when they required someone to work behind the scenes so I chose to work with them since they were nice and let me do whatever I wanted, besides I've never clicked with crowds you know? But I have no heart-wrenching back stories like the others, Mandy scared his townsfolk shitless for being a manly half-frog set out on a manly journey, Bonnie was a lonely mute orphan living in the woods, Jarris was an ex-thief who traveled alone and... "

"Tell us another day, sister." Luca interrupted.

"If you're the only human out of the group..." Adriel swished her head to face the cloaked figure, the children voiced the same statement in perfect timing.

"Then you're-"

Before the pair could finish their assumption the cloaked figure slowly pulled its hood off, revealing a beautiful teenage girl around the age of 16-18. Her silky shoulder length black hair had its ends in subtle curls were brought to the front that reached just above her chest. Her bangs were swept to the side leaving a few strands at the edge that covered her forehead. The half-blood and demi-demon were awestruck. "It's about time I revealed myself, my name's Lisette, and none of us have a use for our last names. The uncloaked character foretold named Lisette." Lisette's stunning silver irises seemed to closely resemble cat's eyes. A pointed pair of black cat ears twitched on top of her head as a thin, a black tail lashed sidewards behind her.

"What happens if you get married then? Are you going to take your partner's last name then?" Adriel randomly asked in curiosity.

"T-THERE'S NO WAY I'LL GET MARRIED! Stammered Lisette while waving her hands in denial." In her set of teeth two pointed fang-teeth were visible as she yelled.

-You're blushing! Kawaii!~- Bonnie revealed her message for all to see.

"SHUT UP. Ordered Lisette in irritation. Oh, wait, you already did...GIMME THAT SKETCHBOOK SO I CAN TEAR IT TO SHREDS! Lisette hissed threateningly."

-*squeal*-

"Chill girls! This feral behavior ain't the way we were raised to act!" Jarris chided as he slunk between the two with arms outstretch and hands spread flat to separate them. FALSE MOVE. He unintentionally touched Bonnie and Lisette's chests with his left and right hands. The ex-thief sweat dropped and blushed heavily. "T-this isn't what it looks like...!"

"Yeah, you're right...we were raised to FIGHT 'TIL THE BLOODY DEATH! Roared Lisette with no mercy."

-SURVIVAL TO THE FITTEST!- Bonnie wrote with a furious aura.

"IF YOU'RE A MAN YOU DIE IN HONOUR." Mandy randomly quoted.

"Hey, Adriel, doesn't Lisette remind you of Alice?" Luca whispered into Adriel's ear engaging a secretive discussion.

Adriel nodded in agreement. "It's like she's teenage cat-girl version of her...plus I think she's tsundere."

"But then their characters overlap! I think Lisette's just desperately hiding her 'caring older sister nature'. Maybe she's trying to be seen as the 'strong, mature type'?"

"Good perspective!" Adriel nodded.

**INVESTIGATING IN TOWN, THE BUTLER AND NOBLE'S SIDE: **

Alois: C-Claude...SAVE ME! Lucie's trying to bloody murder me! *sobbing behind Claude for protection*

Claude: There are many things about this situation that I find agreeable...for one, Lucian has EVERY reason to commit murder. *inaudible voice*

Lucian: $*&$^! QUIT DRAGGING ALICE AROUND TOWN LIKE YOU'RE ON SOME CLICHÉ DATE! I, THE CAT'S BUTLER LUCIAN DOES NOT APPROVE! Hell, I'll NEVER approve on any guy.

Sebastian: My, Miss Alice looked absolutely ADORABLE in a maid outfit and cat ears!

Alice: Somebody end my suffering... *Alice was forced into local cafes, top brand clothes stores, famous restaurants and...A COSTUME STORE.*

While everyone was BUSILY INVESTIGATING TOWN FOR CLUES COMPLETELY RELATED TO THE CASE Ciel was staring passively at a nearby pastry shop. Alice's sulking head perked upwards in his direction wondering what on Earth he was contemplating when she noticed how he was wistfully eying the lusciously layered sponge cakes through the glass. He ignored everyone around him including LUCIAN WHO WAS ARGUING WITH A POLICE OFFICER FOR CAUSING A VIOLENT SCENE AND SCARING THE STARING OBSERVERS SHITLESS. The bluenette was mentally fighting his temptations with reasoning, he took one hesitant step back, distancing himself from the welcoming shop of sweetness tantalising his senses and quickly turned away with a sweat dropping dead pan. A blue aura of depression engulfed him, the vibes were overpowering...

Ciel: TCH.

Alice: * fights her true feelings with tsundere denial* Tch! Ciel! Consider it a privilege 'cause you're coming with me whether you like it or not! *grabs Ciel's hand and leads him into the pastry shop with burning determination*

Ciel: *blushes and stammers uncharacteristically* W-What on Earth are you doing?

Alice: *instantly buys a chocolate and caramel slice and throws the paper bag into his hands* No complaints! You're gonna EAT IT and ENJOY IT! *orders Ciel, he stares at her in shock*

Once the two exit the shop as the plump smiling owner bid them farewell, Alois and the butlers glanced at them with a questioning gaze.

Sebastian: Miss Alice! What a considerate young lady you are to buy my young master a bag of pastries. I shall repay you as thanks. *smiling as he hands her the EXACT amount*

Alice: *refuses the coins while sweat dropping* I don't need it, it's just a couple of gold coins spent! You don't need to be so formal about it either!

Alois: ALIIIIIICE! What about me?~ *instantly gets shoved off by Lucian in his place*

Lucian: Miss Alice! You never buy me anything! THIS IS FAVOURTISM!

Alice: Idiot demon! You have MY SOUL already, what's the point in YOU complaining?

Lucian: NOTHING, but I made you admit your soul belongs to me and me alone!~

Claude: *cough* Obsessed.

As Alois sulks quietly in a corner Alice walks over to him and throws a different bag of pastries at his face.

Alice: It's not favouritism! I bought them for all of us! If you won't eat it then I'LL SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT! *Alice threatens Alois while furiously blushing to the side* And i-it's not like I LIKE YOU OR ANYTHING! Just do whatever you want with it, geez!

Alois: Yay!~ I love you too, Alice! *starts eating cake*

Alice: You're a scheming bastard. *frowns in annoyance*

Alois: Thanks, I try! ...Oooh! Look everyone! A show's on! *bipolar mood swing and pulls Alice close with his arm over her shoulder* let's watch, Alice!

Ciel and the butlers each give a quizzical look and simply go with the unraveling plot.

"Ladies, gentlemen and children of all ages! We are here to present our traveling performing group's show: BESTIA! All in an hour of thrilling excitement see Mandy the superhuman weightlifting man with strength rivaling a full grown bull (frog), Jarris the youngest master of aiming with flexibility of a ferret with the bow and arrow, darts, knives AND ink pens they'll never miss its target, even when he's blindfolded! Then after the show you're invited to watch as the mute girl as charming as a rabbit, Bonnie as she exceptionally draws accurate portraits of several lucky chosen audience members who stay 'til the end!~ And me! The soaring sky acrobatic with perfect landing of a cat! Enthusiastically introduced Lisette as she beamed pride-fully with a crowd winning smile.~"

Passing onlookers stared and whispered amongst each other engaging secretive gossip, they were shocked upon catching glimpses of the Bestia members' animal ears pricking out of their hair. Mandy on the other had webbed fingers like a frog and a frog tongue that he hid securely in his mouth. UNTIL A FLY BUZZED BY...you know how frogs eat...

Person 1# "They're animals!" hissed a panicking woman

Person 2# "Are they REALLY a traveling group?"

Person 3# "Mommy, I'm scared!" Whined a toddler.

"I think it's part of the costume and I must say, their animal features are realistic..." Ciel observed.

"ANIMAL HYBRID PEOPLE FOR THE WIN!" Lucian randomly declares after taking a single glance of suspicion at Bestia's performers.

Alois's eyes widened in childish wonder with his mouth gaped. "Did you know 'Bestia' mean animal in Latin?~ They sound interesting! They're matching the theme!"

"Amazing. And did you know in Urabasturd 'Alois' means 'index finger'?" Alice replied in an informative tone.

"No. But I learned something new today!" Alois cheered, then realisation struck. "Heeeeeeey!"

The doubting and stuck-up gossiping townsfolk came to a conclusion after hearing their comments. "Sure, why not. Let's not be racist, we're an accepting community after all." An elderly decided nobly. The others agreed momentarily afterwards.

The passing people nearby crowded around the central stage at the town square. Even the local shop owners left their shops to marvel at the upcoming show promising great entertainment, it could possibly bring them business when it ends. Like moths to light the audience appeared and continued to grow until the area was flooded with people.

"Argh! I can't see anything!" Alice complained as her height complex kicked in. Lucian looked down on her and did the forbidden. He lifted her in his arms bridal-style with a smug grin spread over his teenage demon features. Alice blushed red in embarrassment. "Tch! Don't think you'll get anything in return! And...thanks Lucian." His grin rivaled Cheshire himself, he's got Grell's sadistic grin downright nailed.

Bestia's show was an action packed thriller for the audience, Mandy the manliest man alive could lift broken cars and stack them like a child's building blocks with ease. Before Mandy left the stage he gave a victorious battle cry with an epic pose that emphasised his muscles and tattoos, the audience caused uproar of united battle cries like soldiers charging into war. Like a frog he leaped off the stage in one light-footed bound. Jarris the ex-thief stealthily appeared on stage earning shocked gasps from the audience, somehow he managed to perfectly blend into his surroundings without being noticed, and as he casually twirled a knife between his fingers without even grazing himself he grinned excitedly like a boy of the wild. He instantly pierced his targets, boards and dummies with pro accuracy and simultaneously drove pen nibs into a prop wall while never stopping to flip, roll and leap across the stage as he spelt out a message in the wall to the audience saying: 'Black Butler rules!' Suddenly everyone fell deathly silent for a long, intense pause then suddenly they all cheered passionately in unison as they chanted Black Butler like 4th wall breaking fans.

"I doubt they actually know that we're..." Sebastian started but never finished as the next act commenced along with loud cheers and whistles from the crowd once a black haired teenage girl landed gracefully out of nowhere seen onto the stage, it was Lisette. After taking a soothing deep breath she unleashed her talent into a fast-pacing pattern of back-flips. Her routine of all-around skill of acrobatics seemed complicated and unstoppable, Lisette's cat reflexes made her act mysteriously graceful and supremely breath-taking to watch. To end her routine she sprinted towards a brick wall that was safely free of bystanders.

"Oh crap..." Alice stated, stoned in shocking disbelief. Lisette RAN UP THE WALL and flipped backwards on the surface as she delivered a powerful kick with both feet that sent her soaring back towards the stage. "No...she's gonna crash land!" Alice gasped and clutched Lucian's uniform tightly in her hands in fear. Lucian initially looked surprised but then an amused smirk appeared... The climax had every single audience member holding their breath in anticipation.

"Miss Alice, you're scared? Heheh...how come whenever I fight you never get scared?"

"Idiot! That's 'cause I trust you can win and survive! You should know that already."

"So you trust a demon? Naïve little Alice!~ ARGHK! Ok, ok, I'm sorry Miss Alice! N-NO, NOT THE HAIR!" Using Alice's long hair she wrapped her straight raven locks around Lucian's throat and choked him with it. "I-I'm ticklish there! H-HAVE MERCY! AHAHA!"

Lisette landed softly of her feet in a crouching position as her black bangs hung over her eyes then she quickly bounced up playfully with a relieved smile and performed a regal bow of elegance. The crowd's cheers were like continuous echoes polluting the peaceful air of the town air with loud noise. It was impossible to tell who started and who stopped. Unless you're a demon but who wants to know? MINOR DETAILS TO FILL THE PAGE.

As they continued to cheer Lisette thought: 'SHIT, I think I broke a TOE NAIL... thought the NOT MARY SUE OC.'

**AFTER THE SHOW:**

Alois forced everyone into staying with him at the end of the show in hopes to get be chosen and get a group portrait drawn.

"I prefer the blackmail photo drawn." Lucian muttered under his breath through gritted teeth as he forced a smile along with Alois and friends in a group portrait.

-I finished, thank you for watching Bestia and staying here until the very end!- (Bonie's sketchbook) The rabbit eared girl was indeed an artist, she drew the picture with accuracy and included blended tones and realistic texture.

"Wow, you draw so well! I'm envious! And you have neat hand writing!" Alice complimented.

-Thank you. You remind me of a child I know, her name is Adriel. Cute name isn't it?~ -

"ADRIEL?" Alice, Ciel and Alois emphasised with a flash of lightning in the background behind them. THIS WAS THE BEGINNING OF A HUGE MISUNDERSTANDING...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~** THE HEART WARMING RENUNION AT BESTIA'S TENT** ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Everyone!~ We missed you!" Adriel and Luca we reunited with the rest of the group with teary eyes. All the members of Bestia stood in front of their tent as they emotionally parted from the immortal children. Alice, Ciel, Alois, Sebastian, Claude and Lucian were somewhat relieved but not entirely.

"DAMN! If only they were picked up by a pedo..." Lucian cursed in bitter anger. "AND I SMELL PEE..."

"I DIDN'T FEEL LIKE GOING BACK THEN!" Luca whined.

"So that's the truth! Well that's a relief, n-not that I worried about them or anything!" Alice sighed in relief after Lisette (the cloaked figure) explained everything.

"REAL MEN DON'T CRY." Mandy sniffed MANLY TEARS of complicated feelings, VERY COMPLICATED. "THEY BAWL. GRRRYOOOOOAAAAAARGHK...!" He croaked in sorrow.

-It was fun taking care of them and I'll miss them.- Bonnie sadly wrote with a wavering smile.

Jarris laughed in a care free manner with arms crossed behind his head. "They sure love wreaking havoc! But maaan! They were good kids, they gave us a load of stuff like jewellery and money. They said it was to thank us and you see, we had a debt to pay soooo..."

Alois pierced a dark glare directly at Luca. Luca flinched under pressure. "You should know better, Luca!" Alois scolded his little brother with an aura of maturity. "You should've given the stolen goods to ME!"

"I-I'm sorry brother!" Luca cried. Alois immediately forgave him as his glare softened and they longingly embraced each other with tears rolling down their cheeks and repeated each other's names in a moment of angst.

"One word: BROMANCE. Says Wordsworth."

"Show yourself." Sebastian commanded with authority without turning to face the mystery figure. From the narrow alleyway lurking silently in the shadows a young who was a relatively thin male, he stepped out to reveal himself. He had short silvery white hair with a single strand of hair sticking up, green slanted eyes and pale skin. He also had some scales on his face that matched his skin tone. He wore a black uniform similar to Sebastian's with a bow instead of a tie. And several snakes were wrapped naturally around his body. One snake was wrapped around his neck like a scarf, another was spiralling down his arm from his shoulder, another snake peaked out of his trouser leg. WELL YOU GET THE DESCRIPTION, A LOT OF SNAKES.

"You have done well Snake, as expected of my servant!" Ciel praised with a dark and collected smirk. Sebstian had a demonic smirk of his own.

"I don't deserve your praise. Says Keat." Out of nowhere Snake held a chibified Pluto in a similar black uniform from the Phantomhive's with a blank expression. "Pluto does! Says Emily." Pluto stared dumbly at everyone then barked aggressively at the dead panning stares.

"WHAT? Somebody, I demand to know what's going on!" Alice's mind drew a blank card. "Seriously, am I missing something?"

"I was here the whole time obeying Smile's orders from the shadows, like a spy. Says Goethe."

"Allow me to explain in order to clear the current confusion, the time when I was gone before Adriel and Luca left was when I released the snake in the area, it must've been the snake on the move that gave them ideas, possibly to track it down due to curiosity (typical of children). The rest of the investigating was left to the snake to gather information from the inside, meaning everyone in Bestia was our lead to solving the case. You could say Snake was acting as the Dog's spy. Therefore Pluto came here to track down the snake's scent with his sense of smell as Snake is here to talk through it." Sebastian concluded.

"B-B-BESTIA?" All the members of Bestia yelled in shock. "How on Earth are we related to this case? We know nothing about the whereabouts of the missing children!"

"If I recall accurately, everywhere Bestia travels to there are reports of children gone missing and occasional nightly appearances of human hybrid animals. Their timing is exact." Sebastian explained.

"None of their bodies were found either, for more details arrange it with the Undertaker." Ciel added stoically JUST TO LIGHTEN THE MOOD. "We looked into their family backgrounds and the majority of children don't have negative pasts or bad relationships, meaning they didn't run away on their own accord. With barely anything in common and no hidden message from the culprit my only logical conclusion...is they've been RANDOMLY PICKING CHILDREN OFF THE STREETS."

"Anyway... Lisette drawled. ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT WE'RE IN THIS WHOLE POINTLESS KIDNAPPING SCHEME AS A GROUP EVERYWHERE WE TRAVEL? Demanded Lisette as she defended her friends with determination. I WON'T LET YOU LAY A HAND ON THEM! WE'RE LIKE FAMILY! PLUS WE NO ALIBI, NO PROOF...oh, AND NO MOTIVE! Lisette proclaimed." The human hybrid-cat hissed at the people she thought of as a threat. It's basically everyone but the Bestia members. "Our nightly appearances is just us training at night! Usually just me practicing acrobatics on public property without running into people, it's parkour! Explained Lisette truthfully."

"NO TRUE MAN WOULD COMMIT SUCH A HORRIBLE CRIME." Croaked Mandy in anger. "THIS IS AN OUTRAGE FOR I AM A TRUE MAN! I HAVE PROOF DOWN THERE-"

-Calm down Mandy!- Bonnie wrote in desperation and panic. –Be a man and accept the situation. Please don't let your feelings for justice enrage you.-

"HANG ON! STOP! STOP ALL THIS MADNESS! I can't understand all this technical stuff!" Jarris yelled as he grabbed his head in confusion like only an idiot can. "Don't all you people level up on me!"

"Ok, I'll explain the situation for the simpleminded." Lucian offered as he came face to face with Jarris and gave a serious expression of business. "PEDO." He stated simply.

"NO WAY! That's madness!" Jarris gasped in shock as he now understood the entire situation with perfect understanding. The smarter people were dead panning unintelligently.

"Again with the volume!" Grumbled Bridget the steam punk doll of a mechanic stormed out of her work shop tent. She saw everyone outside and several more people she didn't recognise, she sweat dropped and stammered nervously under the stares, she didn't click with crowds. "Ehe!~ I-I'll be going now!" She ran for it as if her life depended on it but Alice started perusing her.

"WHY ARE YOU CHASING ME?"

"ISN'T IT OBVIOUS? IT'S 'CAUSE YOUR RUNNING AWAY, IDIOT!" Lucian then Alois ran in pursuit after Alice with Luca and Adriel in tow, followed by Claude and finally Sebastian and Ciel.

"Catch her! That's an order!" Ciel ordered Sebastian and Sebastian sprinted at demonic speed with his contractor held in his arms.

"Young master, you've gained a lot of weight lately." Ciel slapped him. "My apologies young master, may I THROW YOU? Oh and I'll catch you of course!" Ciel slapped him on the opposite cheek. "THREE, TWO, OOOOOOOOOOOOOONE!" Ciel's swearing could be heard as he soared epicly through the dawn sky of today.

"RUN RUN RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN 'CUZ THEY'RE FREAK'N AFTER YOU!" Yelled Jarris as Bonnie and Mandy left to save their distressed friend.

As everyone ran off into the distance of the setting sun the only people left were Lisette, Snake and Pluto. Awkward silence...

"You're devoted, protecting your 'family' no matter what. Reminds me of who I used to be... Says Dan." Snake's voice was hinted with sarcasm, then he paused and continued. "So I assume 'Lisette' is you speaking in third person? That's strange. Says Goethe.

"S-STRANGE? Tch! It's not convincing coming from someone who speaks only through snakes! Lisette hissed angrily as she stuck her tongue out mockingly."

"...Are you flirting with me? Says Oscar. "Aren't you scared of me? Says Keats" Snake advanced a step forward and his face came in close proximity to Lisette's, she blushed and stammered, not flinching or retreating. "So you don't see me as a monster..." He paused for a silent moment as he whispered into her sensitive cat ears. His voice was deep and caused ticklish vibrations that made her ears twitch. "...Says Emily."

Lisette fought her blush down and stared him directly in the eye, challenging him. "Well sorry for not screaming like your typical side character. As you can see, I'm a 'monster' like you with the fact that I have moe cat ears and tail! Exclaimed Lisette proudly as her cat tail lashes out."

Pluto being the Demon Hound he was intently watched her tail whipping side to side and barked excitedly as he lunged at it. Lisette screamed.

"Nyaaaaaa! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU STUPID DOG! Screamed Lisette in distress." Her cat reflexes saved her in time but she as twisted around along with her tail but she landed heavily on the grass with Pluto holding her down. She struggled and flailed, attempting to overthrow the hell hound that was licking her face playfully.

"Cat vs dog, what will be the outcome of this destined battle?" Snake narrated.

"IF YOU'RE GONNA TALK THEN DON'T NARRATE IT LIKE A SHOUNEN MANGA! Yelled Lisette with a vein popping."

* * *

**Did u enjoy it?~ Be sure 2 review then!**

(n_n) Next chapter's gonna...SPOILER ALERT! Include Drocell! *evil smirk* Hell yes, I just went there.

A humble thanx 2 my reviewers so far...

DiamondRaibows (mah fanfic st i pray 2 4 ideas)

Vampirehime92 (Awesome writer of dramatic cliffhangers...UPDATE!)

xPoisonedBlueRose13x (cool name!~ how's ur awesome fanfic going?~)

I LUV U ALL AND I LUV THOSE WHO REVIEW, READ, BOOKMARK**...hang on! i-it's not like i'll update just 'cuz people REVIEW or a-anything...geez!**


	4. Arrival of the Puppeteer

Again im on a roll!~ let's keep this way.

Well it's another typical length chapter, to my standards at least. I am disappointed in disappointing u D.S but i hadn't forgotten Sebastian's cliche reaction so it's all good now! The OCs r another thing. But thanx everyone 4 reading and reviewing and i'll consider it in mah messed up head!~ (n_n)

**Oh, and i 4got 2 type: Disclaimer, i do not own Black Butler or any of it's characters. I only own my crack cast of non-cliche OCs and my own fanfiction. But i guess u knew that...**

* * *

Snake, Lisette and Pluto were STILL alone at the tent site...

With the courtesy of Snake, Pluto finally separated from the messed up Lisette. Thinking was best to change the subject she drawled. "Did you see it? That demon kept staring at me intently and his hands kept twitching... Whispered Lisette shivering in disturbance."

"Ah, you must mean Sebastian! Says Emily." Snake looked thoughtful for a moment. "He has an unhealthy obsession with cats, before the Bestia show began he was instantly drawn to you. Says Goethe." Snake paused momentarily and continued. "I saw your act, it was amazing. I also saw Sebastian staring at you as if you were a Goddess. Says Wordsworth." The young male awkwardly sweat dropped at the memory. "Up until now he must've been holding himself back... Says Dan."

"G-G-GODDESS...? Holding himself back? Lisette stammered feeling flustered."

"...probably. Says Snake."

Pluto not knowing what the two hybrids were talking about simply barked as if stating an agreeing

**EVERYONE RETURNS TO BESTIA'S TENT, AFTER THE PURSUIT**

"I can no longer restrain myself..." Sebastian muttered as he fought mentally with his hidden desires against dutiful devotion. "You're simply far too splendid for a human!" The Phantomhive butler succumbed to his cat-obsession and blissfully stroked Lisette's head with a loving touch with every stroke. Lisette froze in shock. "A fallen being of grace and a charmed with charisma, truly I am fortunate to cross paths you, I do not believe in fate but this encounter has proven otherwise! Ah, so blissful.~"

"Nyaaaargh! STOP TOUCHING ME LIKE THAT! Screamed Lisette as she flushed in irritation." The girl hybrid-cat's ears were twitching as she bared her fangs threateningly. Her weak point was her sensitive head, once someone touches her there she'll freeze, once she recovers she'll immediately show hostility.

"Even hostile cats have their charms! I respectfully accept their flaws! Now please come back to me!"

"So you restrained yourself from being cat-driven for the sake of interrogation? I am disappointed in you Sebastian...VERY DISAPPOINTED." Ciel scoffed arrogantly as he sneezed due to an allergic reaction to felines. Seems even half cats trigger his symptoms. "Lisette was it? No matter what, you must stay away from me...ESPECIALLY SEBASTIAN.

"HISSS! I don't even want to have anything to do with EITHER you let alone take orders from a pirate-midge! Retorted Lisette bitterly as she struggles to escape the demon's clutches."

"P-PIRATE-MIDGE? How dare you insult me! Do have any idea who I am? I am Ciel Phantomhive, head of the-"

"STOP STARING AT ME! I GET SELF-CONSCIOUS! Says Wordsworth." Snake yelled over Ciel's proud proclamation.

"How come we've never seen you even though we visited your mansion many times?" Alice questioned with suspicion.

"I was simply running errands out of the mansion. Says Emily." Alois along with Adriel and LUca stared in childish wonder with innocent eyes of curiosity.

Snake was nervously quivering as he self-consciously diverted his gaze from them. Along with his shaking form his single strand of hair sticking up quivered. He desperately hid his face with his snakes that coiled around his head and left gaps allowing him to breathe. HEAVING SHORT, HEAVY BREATHS

All the members of Bestia were staring at him intently with wide eyed curiosity as well. "Wow! He's a human half-snake hybrid! Awesome!" Jarris the ferret-boy praised in excitement as he leaned closely to Snake's face, examining him as if he was a Godly being. Even being on display in the circus would've been a safer alternative to Snake then be in his awkward position...

"INDEED, HE'S A FORMIDABLE MAN. THOSE STARING COLD-BLOODED GREEN EYES...ARE WHAT MAKES A MAN MANLY!" Mandy the bull-frog hybrid accepted Snake as he heartily slapped (SLAMMED) the young male who stiffened and sweat dropped on the back. Snake flinched away, his back aching from the force.

-He seems nervous, guys.- Bonnie wrote with a concerned expression. Mandy and Jarris stared at her message in consideration which gave Snake the opportunity to release a sigh of relief that SOMEONE understands and slid away from the crowd through the gaps. Bonnie continued to write. –Let's give him a group hug!~- All three eccentric members nodded cheerfully, at the exact moment they (forcefully) pulled Snake back into the center and warmly gave him a (suffocating) group hug.

In desperation Snake attempted to break free but failed miserably. "This isn't helping..." Snake dead panned.

Pluto was being chased around the area by Adriel and Luca, the children laughed hysterically. Alois, Claude and Alice moved on and were watching busy questioning Bridget who was unable to flee due CERTAIN REASONS.

"So you hate crowds? THAT'S why you ran you away?" Alice repeated.

"Yeah, I can't stand them! Ehehe~ I have no idea what goes on 'cuz I'm always working in my work shop, I don't read newspapers or go out unless it's urgent!" Bridget smiled sheepishly as she sweat dropped. The steam punk Loli mechanic was currently being held by a certain stoic demon whose arms hooked under her armpits and lifted her off the ground by several centimeters, she hung in exhaustion of pointlessly running and now draped limply like a rag-doll on Claude's arms who professionally remained silent and straight faced.

"You're an antisocial introvert!" Alois mocked with his tongue stuck out.

Bridget felt his words stabbing her limp, hanging body as her head bowed low depressingly. "Ouch, that pierces the heart and to the soul..."

After holding Bridget for a relatively long time a lightning strike of realisation cackled in the background and a revelation showed. "You are..." Claude began. Bridget's eyes widened, no...He didn't find out from just sensing it did he? Her darkest secret... He dropped her gently to the ground. "Pardon me."

"London Bridge is falling down, Falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down, My fair lady.~" As if on cue an eery tune resounded from a music box hanging around the neck of a male figure who was seen walking towards them in the distance. Sebastian and Ciel instantly swiped their heads to the thought to be forever unheard voice AFTER THAT INCIDENT. Sebastian's gritted his teeth in anger, he was sure he...

"That voice..." Ciel exclaimed with a dark scowl.

The young man had ginger orange hair with the pointed ends flaring outwards, a short fringe and chin-length side strands framing his face, his purple slanted eyes were highlighted by navy blue and pink eye-shadow. With every step he took towards them the louder the clicking clockwork sounds became. He wore a dark blue tailcoat, gold piping and a red ribbon was tied into a bow under his neck, along with a black top hat with red ribbon and two sleek, black fathers. He wore rolled up black pants revealing black and white striped socks into his long black boots with gold buttons and white gloves. "Allow me to reintroduce myself, I am Drocell Keinz." Drocell brought his clockwork clicking arm up as he held the rim of his top hat, tilting his head to the side with a definite click.

"Quit clicking dammit!" Alice hissed while covering her ears from the constant irritation that is considered 'movement.'

Drocell stood there silently with glass eyes reflecting the staring faces of everyone. "I said to myself, there are many beautiful people here who would make splendid dolls." Drocell smirked with a click. He was especially staring at Ciel, Alice, Alois, Bonnie, Lisette, Adriel, Luca and Bridget.

The targetted young characters gasped in shock and all in sync yelled. "PEDOPHILE!" then they ran for it. Sebastian, Claude, Lucian, Mandy and Jarris sweat dropped in silence. Snake and Pluto were awkwardly watching on the sidelines unnoticed and exchanged blank, clueless faces.

"Aaah. Sebastian, stop this madness." Ciel ordered in an emotionless monotone while Alois and Alice were pulling him along with them as they fled in panic. "God knows what he'll do." He continued with the same tone wearing a dead pan. Why was he not even in the slightest bit phased? There was already enough madness in his life as it is, after all...HE WAS THE MAIN CHARACTER, IN HIS ENTIRE LIFE HAVING TO DEAL WITH A LOAD OF-

"So I ask myself once more, am I REALLY a pedophile just because I used to abduct young girls and turned them into dolls to manipulate them?"

"...Possibly and Claude's a pedophile just because he trapped his young master into a ring, DRUG a PURE SOUL into believing he lives the same life as his previous master and sexually harassed him until I rescued him. If that wasn't an act of paedophilia then he..."

"SILENCE! I'M NOT A SHOTACON!" Claude yelled angrily with a fuming red face, multiple red veins popping and glasses fogging.

"My, I had yet to say anything!" Sebastian replied smoothly as he smiled with a pure, shining aura. "So you're well aware of it..."

"So Claude IS conscious of it! Guess my constant taunting and booty shorts are my special traits for A REASON!~" Alois licked his lips deviously.

"I swear in three seconds someone will type a fanfiction related to them with one word in mind: YAOI." Lucian muttered in disturbance.

"The 4th wall peoples, THE 4th WAAAALL!" Alice moaned while face palming in shame.

"Ignore their conversation and on with the plot." Ciel stated both in a nonchalant monotone.

Bridget skidded to a halt in her tracks as the others sprinted past her in a mad rush of whipping wind. She swiftly turned to the direction of an unmoving Drocell and confronted him with a calm and collected demeanor. "Turn humans into dolls and control them you said?" She was as short as a human sized doll herself, Bridget the Loli steam punk mechanic felt an inner, deep emotion stir at the cruel thought. "...YOU..." Her hazel brown bangs fell over her eyes, her expression unreadable and quivered. Her hands hesitantly reached out and tightly gripped his shirt. Everyone fell silent.

Drocell's head tilted questioningly to the side with a click. "Am I in the wrong? It had happened in the past. I no longer do anything of the sort but make my own dolls." He said with a thoughtful expression.

"GENIUS!" Bridget declared with eyes lit with admiration, quivering with excitement. Despite the major height difference: Drocell looming over her being twice her height and her looking like a ten year old. She praised him with respect as she outstretched her arm at maximum length with her hand out, landed on his shoulder and patted him in a friendly manner. "BUT A FOOL!" She contradicted. Bridget quickly yanked a medium sized spanner from her belt and used it to mercilessly smack him in the head. *THWACK!* The sound of wood meets metal. From the force Drocell was knocked to the ground from being struck in the head.

"Oh ***K." Lucian swore as he sweat dropped. "She's yangire!"

Shockingly Drocell recovered and rose upwards without the use of gravity as if he was lifted by invisible string, no sign of bruises or dents . "That shocked me, but at least the termites are gone." The doll pointed to the ground, several termites writhed in the dirt. "However honestly, is that the way you treat someone you fixed?"

"FIXED?" Ciel gaped in shock while Sebastian smirked maliciously, Bridget FIXED Drocell? A mechanic fixed a doll maker? **The definition of 'fixed', adjective, PAST TENSE (as in it happened in the past): the act of adjusting, correcting or repairing.** "WHY AREN'T YOU ATTACKING US FOR REVENGE?" He asked stoically.

"I reasoned with myself, as I fell broken and alone in the darkness I won't regret, bear grudges or please a master who has abandoned me. I shall live on free of strings, no longer bound by the past and move on, the shop I have sold and the dolls I buried along with my memories. I decided for myself, my resolve is complete now that I am fixed and given a third and definite final chance. Bridget has given me it to me, the chance to repent and live. And I chose to live this life by my lady's side, though I still cannot lose my old habits or forget my passion for doll making." After listening to the heart-wrenching life's story of Drocell the suspicions were clear. The past darkness within him was replaced by the new light of today. The atmosphere was engulfed in heavy silence...the moment of acceptance.

"D-Drocell...! *sob* It wasn't like that! All I did was replace your original materials with stronger structure out of mechanical parts. Sure your disturbing doll clicking problem's gone but you have clockwork ticking issues now...for all my years' worth of engineering this is a failure in improvement! You need to move silently like a normal person therefore I MUST GIVE YOU AN UPGRADE LEVEL UP! **First I must find the source of the mysterious ticking noise...**" Bridget's eyes were blazing with passion and determination for her next challenge. Her magenta eyes met Drocell's purple eyes; they automatically locked stares for an awkward minute. "Ur what? You can stop staring at me...you're making me feel awkward..."

"**It's a pipe bomb!** Yay!~" Luca and Adriel cheered together.

Drocell rigidly bent down with a click on one knee and gently took her hand that wasn't holding the spanner. "Thank you lady Bridget, if it were possible in this body from the bottom of my non-existent heart I love you." He then kissed her small, delicate porcelain white hand. A lightning flash of shock struck behind the current observers as Bridget blushed bright red, then she began excessively stuttering while sweating.

"In return for you fixing me I shall fix you. First your dislike of crowds, second your stuttering and third, your red face."

Finishing Claude's earlier sentence after discovering Bridget's DARKEST SECRET..."You are older than you seem." Only a child prodigy could possibly be so devoted to mechanics and fix a broken doll, Bridget seemed like the stereotype but the only thing that made a difference of her being a child or older is the fact that she...well let's leave it to the demon to know. After all, isn't it because Claude's simply one Hell of a butler? *hint* SHE USES ADULT PERFUME. Age difference? Drocell was already 5 years dead and his body is technically and adult while she's well under 100. MINOR DETAILS

"The romance is so sweet!~ Squealed Lisette with Bonnie in fan girl mode."

"I do hope we'll have our turn. Says Wordsworth." Snake flirted with Lisette through his snake playfully. The cat-girl instantly ceased fan girling and shifted away from him immediately while sweat dropping. "You have no need to worry, I won't bite. Unless you want me to... Says Dan." Snake gently smiled with round, green eyes conveying innocence as his snakes leered at her.

"No! You and your devious snakes! I won't give into your poison! ...no matter how intoxicating it is... Lisette rejected while furiously blush- HISSS! Damn my third person narration!"

Snake's cold-blooded expression returned, void of emotion. This time he had something serious to say. "There's a snake in my pants, it has deadly venom so I may need special assistance in removing it."

"YOU'RE THE MOST DEVIOUS SNAKE OF ALL! Hissed Lisette bitterly."

Sebastian released a sigh. "This cannot be possible, in the first place he should be rotting in Madalay's mansion after Gre-AHEM!- (speak of the reaper and he shall come) Miss Bridget, please explain how on Earth you two met." With the black heart of the demon himself, Sebastian saw no threat but he didn't accept Drocell's existence. Still he inwardly smirked at the revelation. 'Even if a human's soul has been taken and their body has perished their feelings, traits and memories remain. They will reach for the light of salvation no matter what dark life they had...Humans are indeed amusing.' Sebastian chuckled.

"Sebastian, seriously. Can you STOP smirking for ONE chapter?" Lucian demanded while feeling awkward having to stand next to a darkly chuckling and evilly smirking older, MATURE demon.

Going back to the point of interest. "Ehe, too much pressure..." Bridget murmured while nervously fidgeting her fingers under the intense stares from the crowd.

Drocell kindly explained in her stead. "Lady Bridget was gathering materials at night for her to work with and discovered my broken body lying on the COLD, HARD GROUND in the Mandaly mansion."

"Mandaly mansion? Isn't it that old, unoccupied mansion of a deceased noble?" Alice pressed on in a serious mood while crossing her arms.

"I heard rumours it's haunted!" Alois piped cheerfully in while sadistically grinning. "Every night a girl goes missing and..."

"Been there, done that. Case closed." Ciel cut him off in a casual, bored monotone. "But how did you gain access, and enter ALONE?"

"I have connections..." Bridget smiled mysteriously with a spanner brought to her lips. "A lady never tells her secrets.~ To tell you the truth, I freaked out when I tripped over him...I swore all his insides split everywhere and his broken corpse sprawled on the floor..."

"YOU. TRIPPED. OVER. A. DEAD. BODY?" Luca and Adriel gasped in shock.

"Aaaand brought him back with me to fix him! I thought he was a humanoid and I fangirled. Ehe!~"

"Please tell me you're joking, God. Lisette muttered as she dead panned in disbelief. So when did this happen?"

"A month ago...?" Bridget looked thoughtful and struck a thinking pose while Drocell mimicked her pose with clicking sounds as he too, thought with her as the pair faced back to back.

"I think to myself, it must have been 4 weeks exactly when I was fixed by Bridget and I chose to collected materials for her on a nightly basis to show her my gratitude."

"Heck, can dolls even THINK?" Jarris the ferret boy asked simple-mindedly while grasping his aching head in confusion. "Must...stop...THINKING...!"

"IF YOU'RE A MAN YOU USE YOUR HEAD FOR EVERYTHING!" Mandy the frog-man swiftly turned his head around and SMASHED his head into a watermelon and it broke to pieces. "Aaaaaah! WATERMELON JUICE JUST WHEN I WAS GETTING THIRSTY!"

-No, only you use YOUR HEAD FOR EVERYTHING Mandy. Normal people would drink water...FROM A CUP.- (written on sketchbook) Bonnie sweat dropped and smiled awkwardly as she watched her friends idiotically...having fun.

"This is so off topic and not to mention everything is NOT RELATED TO ANYTHING AT ALL." Ciel pointed out coldly. "On with it!"

"Yes young master." Sebastian respectfully obeyed. "Bridget and Drocell recalled their meeting a month ago..." The Phantomhive butler flipped through the files contained in a yellow envelope from the Queen from Lucian. Suddenly his smirk disappeared and was replaced with a serious business expression. Once he scanned through the articles his crimson eyes widened in shock. Ciel took notice.

"What? Did you find anything?" Ciel demanded as he instantly snatched the papers from Sebastian. He quickly scanned through it and his piercing, exposed eye widened in shock at the result. "The time he was fixed by Bridget was the time the kidnapping cases started...exactly four weeks ago. Furthermore, the reports of missing children stopped the day before today, the day HE APPEARED TO US. Since he's been fixed without a doubt he's been with her everywhere Bestia traveled to as of now...everywhere Bestia travels there are cases of missing children."

"Reports of nightly sightings of what's thought to be 'human half-hybrid people' match the members of Bestia." Alois joined as he intelligently added information. That's a first..."Bridget's an antisocial introvert who hates crowds so she wouldn't dare go out in public unless it's urgent so she can't buy materials to work with. After fixing Drocell she uses him to get materials for her but only during the late night in case he's targeted again. Then the other Bestia members don't go out in the day much either in case the get judged on their appearance, scare the townsfolk away unless it's showtime when they can use their animal features as a theme and fool people into watching their show thinking it's costumes. Probably..." Now he was guessing. "Wow, I'm so out of it today...OLE!"

"We've gathered that much information." Alice declared with beaming confidence.

"So far you're right. Confirmed Lisette joining in the secret discussion."

"WHA!" Alice jumped in surprise of being crept up on. "Well sorry for saying this in the same place of your tent site. We want this minor case solved...so i-it's not like we're asking for all the help we can get! W-we can deal with this on our own! IDIOT!"

"Hmmm?" The other Bestia members joined in. The Cat, Dog and Spider sweat dropped. "You can trust us ya know? Believe us when we say we don't know a thing about kidnapping of kids! Like seriously, what benefit is it for us? All we want to do is travel the world that we were never able to let alone step foot out of our homes since childhood! What better way to travel and be accepted by society then to entertain them with our talents? To tell ya the ruth some townsfolk see a connection with us kidnapping children, they suspect us every time we set foot in any town with newspapers that people can afford. It's been hard lately ya know! This town was one of the best since the whole serial kidnapping started!" Jarris ranted on in a care-free manner.

"Too much info." Lucian cut him off. "Enough lines and straight to the point! WE SUSPECT DROCELL OF KIDNAPPING THE CHILDREN! NOW GIVE US YOUR TESTIMONY!"

"Ssssh!" Alice hissed at him in alert and slapped her hands across his mouth. "Good, I think he didn't hear you..."

"I heard everything." Drocell answered unemotionally affected as his head turned 360 degrees to face their direction. His glass eyes staring into their souls unblinkingly...

"HOLY #Q$*#$Y#*&)$Y# SHIT! GYAAAAAAARGH!" Lucian freaked out. "AS IF CLOWNS WERE SCARY THERE HAD TO BE DOLLS! ...no offense Drocell, you're...SPECIAL!~ Ahahah..."

"If you must know I don't quite understand your situation, please give me further details." Requested Drocell as he walked towards them, every step was a click. CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK...

"I HAD ENOUGH! Click one more time and I'll substitute you're skin with BLOOD!" Lucian threatened demonically.

"But my skin is made of wood-"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN, PEDO! Go pick little girls off the streets for entertainment!" Lucian threw knife at him, directly aiming for his forehead. The silver cutlery flew in a metallic blur.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT?" Alice screamed but what's thrown is thrown. Chances are it'll leave a DEEP MARK...

Suddenly the knife stopped in mid-air just a couple of millimeters away from Drocell's face. Everyone's eyes widened when at first thinking it was supernatural but saw the glinting of thin, clear thread surrounding him. "...If it's entertainment you want..." Drocell's face darkened a twisted smirk graced the puppet's lips. "Then I shall give you a spectacular show!"

-aaand final line! Review time! Bonnie concluded the chapter.-

* * *

Downright sparta! I really strayed from the plot this time. Well that's the result of sugar, remember kids. Sugar HELP U!~AHAHAHAHAAHAA~! ;) *starts abusing keyboard with swears then deleting*

The shotacon joke came from the lolicon joke in Dengeki Daisy, the mysterious ticking noise is HARRY POTTER!~ and Snake's flirting lines...let's leave it 4 another day...*random thumbs ups*

Enjoyed it? Then review! remeber: Niiiiiiiice!


	5. Lucian vs Drocell

**This is an epically long chapter once again so i hope ur prepared for the action to come...*evil smirk* Oh the joy of bloody gore, ripped organs and *censored for good little kiddies* Well that could b an overstatement since horror isn't one of the genres...but another warning: BE PREPARED FOR THE CRACK TO COME. STRAIGHT romance is hinted in this chapter but i promise the next chapter's gonna b one revolving around the romance of Alice/Alois/Ciel/Lucian (all around fanservice shipping!~) maybe a little Adriel/Luca if ur prepared for fluff...*fangirl mode***

* * *

**RECAP:**

"I heard everything." Drocell answered unemotionally affected as his head turned 360 degrees to face their direction. His glass eyes staring into their souls unblinkingly...

"HOLY #Q$*#$Y#*&)$Y# SHIT! GYAAAAAAARGH!" Lucian freaked out. "AS IF CLOWNS WERE SCARY THERE HAD TO BE DOLLS! ...no offense Drocell, you're...SPECIAL!~ Ahahah..."

"If you must know I don't quite understand your situation, please give me further details." Requested Drocell as he walked towards them, every step was a click. CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK...

"I HAD ENOUGH! Click one more time and I'll substitute you're skin with BLOOD!" Lucian threatened demonically.

"But my skin is made of wood-"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN, PEDO! Go pick little girls off the streets for entertainment!" Lucian threw knife at him, directly aiming for his forehead. The silver cutlery flew in a metallic blur.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT?" Alice screamed but what's thrown is thrown. Chances are it'll leave a DEEP MARK...

Suddenly the knife stopped in mid-air just a couple of millimeters away from Drocell's face. Everyone's eyes widened when at first thinking it was supernatural but saw the glinting of thin, clear thread surrounding him. "...If it's entertainment you want..." Drocell's face darkened a twisted smirk graced the puppet's lips. "Then I shall give you a spectacular show!"

-aaand final line! Review time! Bonnie concluded the chapter.-

* * *

"Heeeh?~" Lucian's eyes widened, his interest piqued. "Sounds interesting..." An equally twisted smirk etched its path into Lucian's demonic face, shadows from his silver and black streaked hair fell over his glowing crimson eyes. "Drocell Keinz! I demand a one on one fight! You and me will fight with no holding back and no one interferes!" A burning aura of hellfire shrouded Lucian, an extreme determination like a boss.

'Lucian the Underworld's Vengeance...' All the people thought in sync that knew of Lucian's destructive force ensuring bloody gore and violent intents.

"Lucian!" Alice yelled in anger as she pointed accusingly at her butler. "I never ordered you to do any of this! Are you breaching the contract?" The Cat's butler glanced at his one and only mistress that meant a worthy meal to him. Or at least what he should've thought... "Miss Alice, I have a plan. You can bet my life on it when I say I know EXACTLY WHAT I'M DOING AND THE CONSEQUENCES." His evil face disappeared the moment he turned to her, a lazy smile gracing his lips and innocent wide eyes gazing at her lovingly. "So don't be mad Miss Alice, no matter the situation I'm always on your side. All you have to do is believe in me! This will be worth it!" Then he turned to the rest of the cast, his mouth opened and released an aggressive snarl, he glared threateningly at them. **"STAY OUT MY WAY OR YOU WILL DIE."** Everyone flinched at the demon himself. **"Protect my dear mistress won't you?~"** Lucian asked no one in particular. He couldn't trust Ciel after THE ACIDENTAL KISS INCIDENT, obviously not Alois who'd lick- LET'S NOT GO THERE...Claude is suspected to be a demon with a fetish for underage children while Sebastian was one Hell of a butler NOT TO, forget the dodgy Bestia member as Adriel and Luca were weaklings bent on causing a miniature scale apocalypse enough to lead them to this very situation. Who else? Oh yeah, can't forget Snake or Pluto right? Well snakes can't be trusted as for Pluto...NO, JUST NO. "Actually, Miss Alice. Just beat the shit of anyone who dares, flirt with or touch you. Wait for me until then 'kay?~"

"Tch." Alice hissed at him disapprovingly. "FINE...but don't involve innocent people, cause a scene that will wreak havoc OR kill him. Your 'plan' better work! N-not like I believe in you like some stereotypical heroine. I have my expectations for you as my butler! S-So WIN LUCIAN! THAT'S AN ORDER!"

With that said Lucian nodded loyally and turned to glare at Drocell who stood unemotionally on the opposite end of the vast land of dirt. "If I win you'll tell us absolutely EVERYTHING that links you to the kidnapping case!" The Bestia tent was set up in a secluded area near the outskirts of town where there was no signs of residence, public or unrelated witnesses. The perfect place for a fight, once Lucian and Drocell cleared away from the tents of Bestia with nothing obstructing their paths to fight each other until there was one man standing. Besides the current observers

"And may I ask you, what's my condition if I win?"

"IF YOU WIN? Huh, whatever you want from me." Lucian replied with implied sarcasm.

"I thought to myself, you're a frightening butler so I shall make you..." Suddenly Drocell grabbed a certain object mysteriously from nowhere. "wear this mask, you're scaring my lady as we speak." He held up a black gas mask to Lucian, the type with a trunk-like tube coming from the nose.

"W-what is THAT? It's hideious...!" Lucian cringed in disgust sweat dropped. Drocell gestured to his lady, Bridget who was shivering pitiably in the corner from the crowd she didn't click with.

"Is it REALLY worth winning? I'm labeling you suspect and making you tell us everything that you're hiding. And you want me to wear WHAT? It's against my character but I don't think that's fair..."

"I thought to myself, instead why don't you and your group leave Bestia and I immediately after I win?"

"DEAL! Hehe, things just got interesting..." Lucian laughed darkly as he slapped Drocell in the back with demonic strength, a friendly gesture for demons who want to force each others internal organs and blood to spill out of their mouths upon contact... Instead of either spillage, miniature cogs and a termite spilled out of Drocell's mouth. "...Aw I was expecting blood..." Lucian sighed in disappointment.

"I-I want to go back, do I have to watch all this crap go on? I want to build my army of robots and dominate the world already**...too...many...humans...**" Bridget the Loli steam punk mechanic was fiddling with her spanner, holding it close as if her life depended on it. HER LIFE OF FUTURE WOLRD DOMINATION

"Don't disappoint me...'kay? I want REAL entertainment, where blood, gore and violence ensure!" Lucian yanked out silver knives and forks from his jacket between his fingers in both hands, his arms crossing over in 'X' pose, the force of his footing shifted and left dirt flying as he disappeared in blur of black and silver. His sudden reckless charge left even the manliest of men speechless.

"Now this is quite an amusing development..." Sebastian observed. "Can his fighting capabilities surpass mine?"

"SHIT!" Lucian cussed as he tripped over a thin, unseen puppet string of Drocell's, he hit the ground epically in one sentence. "*CENSORED FOR GOOD LITTLE KIDDIES* WHO'S THE BASTARD THAT DARES SET THIS LOWLY TRAP ON THE GREAT LUCIAN-SAMA? I DEMAND AN APOLOGY!" Then his face made contact with ground. From the nobles, demon butlers, random side characters, immortal duo and Bestia all sweat dropped at the epic fail of climax. Lucian lay sprawled in the dirt, face firmly planted into the ground, awkward silence dominated the air until Sebastian brought it to an end.

"...of course not, after all I'm one Hell of butler." Sebastian sighed with an awkward smirk.

"AHAHAHA! LUCIE! I BELIEVE IN YOU, I BELIEVE IN YOU TO ENTERTAIN ME WITH YOUR FAILURE AND PAIN!" Alois laughed manically. Beside the manically laughing blonde Ciel scowled.

"You're utterly hopeless..." Ciel stated coldly with arms crossed. The Earl's words stabbed at Lucian mentally, he twitched at the insults he was receiving.

"I ORDERED YOU TO WIN DAMMIT!" Besides Ciel was Alice who cheered him on with burning determination...in her own way. Lucian's face was STILL planted in the cold, hard dirt, not replying and twitched silently as Drocell stared down on him wearing a disappointed deadpan. "

"...IF YOU'RE A MAN YOU KNOW WHEN TO ADMIT FAILURE!" Mandy the manly frog man pumped his fist in the air with vigorous passion.

Drocell's sharp puppet strings glinted dangerously in the dim light of the setting sun. Barely visible to see where they came. The ginger haired doll bowed his head respectfully with a click as if signalling the show's ending. Then he offered his hand for Lucian to take so he could be levered up. "I assume it seems like my victory by default." The puppeteer's right gloved hand was flat open, his slender fingers outstretched.

Alice's exposed violet eye widened the horror of the situation, after coming to this town under the Queen's orders to successfully fulfill their mission of the kidnapped children, experiencing disasters on so many levels they have finally made it this far with their only lead: Bestia. From the member's explanations and constant denials of relating to the case their only lead left was the mysterious puppeteer who finally revealed himself. There was something suspicious about his sudden appearance at this crucial point when the Bestia members were suspected and cornered. There was something...he was the key to solving this case. She couldn't decipher the growing feelings within her but she was sure those feelings were ordering at her to convey those actions, words – whatever it was that would free her heart and soul from this unbearable burden. "Crap, LUCIAN...! You have to fulfill my order! You have no right to lose! GET BACK UP! FIGHT!" Lucian played dead. "...if you win I'll...I'll fulfill ONE ORDER for you!" Lucian's imaginary cat ears perked up in interest.

"Don't..." Lucian muttered darkly. Drocell's head tilted to the side with a resounding click. "DON'T CLICK AT ME YOU *BEEP*ING DOLL! AS IF I'D LOSE TO YOU!" Lucian roared, baring sharp feline fangs. He changed positioning in an instant to a crouch as his arms crossed over then swiped out as he released his knives, black and silver streaked hair flowed in the wind at the quick movement along with the edges of Lucian's black butler's jacket wavered in the wind. Drocell was taken off guard after Lucian's fall and Drocell's act of kindness upon pity was rewarded with cutlery STABBED THROUGH HIM. The satisfying sound of cracked wood being pierced made the teenage demon laugh darkly like a boss.

"HE'S ALIVE!" Everyone gaped in shocking disbelief as if it was a living miracle.

"Oi! DON'T GO KILLING ME OFF FOR SOMETHING SO STUPID YOU BASTARDS! So *beep*ing annoying...not you Alice!~ You're the only one who's not! Please don't judge me!"

"Yeeeaaah..." Alice sweat dropped. It was hard having a yandere demon butler...

Like a practice dummy with multiple knives sticking out of his wooden body Drocell staggered backwards from the force and shock but regained his balance after realisation. Wearing a blank stare he inspected the damage while muttering complaints. "I complained to myself, I'm in a state of disarray...where are the materials I'll use to mend these indecorous holes?" He proceeded to pick the knives out and bent them in the process before dropping them to the ground. Just to anger him, Drocell stomped them into the dirt while smiling. "I do hope you know the worth of fine silver cutlery. It's hard to come, especially ones that pierce through iron wood." Drocell then turned his head around to face Alice, the Cat shivered by instinct and clutched oto Alois's purple frock coat unintentionally. "Might I add how beautiful your young mistress is? Miss Alice was it? Such a charming name for a charming girl, for a beautiful girl I will make her into a doll befit such a petite frame and possess everlasting charms."

"Kyaargh! Pedopedopedopedo...!" Alice clung to Alois for dear life. BIG MISTAKE, Alois in return comforted her with an inescapable embrace.

"Aww Alice! You're so cute today!" Alois showed no signs of releasing his hold. "A doll can't replace you. That's why I want you EVEN MORE!"

"C-Ciel...!" Alice choked, either she was red from REALLY personal contact or she was suffering oxygen deprivation. She reached her hand out to him in desperation to break free from a happy go lucky psychotic Earl.

The bluenette boy did what he was best at. "Trancy! Release her! That's an order!" Ciel pointed his cane threateningly at Alois's face. Alice sweat dropped as she continued to flail in Alois's death grip.

"Phantomhive, don't you know? There's only two people in this world, those who make orders and those who take orders. Here's my point being: I DON'T TAKE ORDERS YOU PIRATE MIDGE!"

"That's it, prepare to suffer the consequences!" Ciel declared as he forcefully tackled Alice out of Alois's grasp as if she was a priceless object. Key word: OBJECT. And it seems as an object she gets to be a protective shield to ward off a cane-mad Earl.

A vein popped on Lucian's head as an evil smile spread across his face. He intentionally ignored Drocell's last line as he watched the young nobles' typical fight. "Good eye, silver cutlery at its finest when used to the fullest. I also have spoons in case you prefer them to GOUGE YOU'RE DISTURBING EYES OUT."

Lucian opened his jacket, showing off his collection of weapons that he carries around on a daily basis. The weapons ranged from guns, knives, forks, SPOONS, grenades (Sebastian knows how the heck he got them) , darts, tranquilizers, injections, ice picks, a mini axe, extendable poles, matches and a lighter, vials of deadly chemicals, chains, needles, ink pens, short swords, a pack of tissues, stalker pictures of Alice, blackmail photos, paperclips, spare pants...AND ALL THAT CRAP. The most simplest and effective weapon he brought out was... "REVEEEEENGE!" Himself. Lucian swung a merciless kick strengthened with spinning force as he spun from the ground up. The blow landed on Drocell's stomach and sent him flying through the air and crashing to the ground in an explosion of dirt. Lucian ran towards the disrupted land and leaped onto a nearby high tree branch at demonic speed, adjusting his eyes to catch any signs of movement within the unsettled mix of dust and dirt. "Still assume you've won by default? Let me tell you, THERE IS NO VICTORY BY DEFAULT. Until the opponent admits defeat it'll all end."

As the dirt and dust flew in the air resembling smoke that concealed Drocell's presence, multiple puppet strings whipped towards him in blur of faintly shining silver through the clear strings. Lucian cussed and fell off the branch, skidded across the dirt, leaped and landed expertly dodging each lashing puppet string with the purpose to slice through his flesh. "I'm not the one who'll admit defeat." Drocell replied in monotone as the surrounding air finally dispersed.

"Then we have a lot in common! I'm an idiot with doesn't know when to lose either!~" Lucian grinned proudly as he removed a blade from the inside of his jacket. He licked the flat side of his blade with devious, sadistic crimson eyes piercing his enemy before the attack. "Nice! Tastes like blood..."

"Ooh! What kind of blood?~" Both Luca and Adriel asked with innocent curiosity and heads tilted to sides.

"Blood type B, of a deceased human 28 year old man. Probably THAT time when..." Lucian drawled if having a casual conversation. NOT LIKE HIS DEMONIC LIFE WAS AT RISK OR A DOLL WAS STARING DISTURBINGLY AT HIM WITH GLASSY SOULESS EYES...

"I thought to myself, when will this dragging battle end?" Drocell turned his head 360 degrees around away from everyone and questioned no one in particular.

-ENOUGH WITH FILLING THE PAGE WITH IRRELEVANT SENTENCES AND ON WITH THE ACTION!- (Bonnie's sketchbook) Bonnie the rabbit hybrid girl demanded with capital letters to emphasize her point.

From several strings multiplied to double the amount of glistening strings streaked through the air with tenacious accuracy as an insane range of weapons were used at demonic speed at every weak point. Several more bullets, string traps, clicks and swears later the fight came to a thought to be dramatic conclusion.

Lucian resorted to brutal violence of physical contact. The doll's movements grew slow and rigid, the strings lacked earlier accuracy. Lucian smirked at the golden opportunity. He disappeared supernaturally into thin air and reappeared behind Drocell, with an unstoppable force of a demon's punch in the back sent Drocell in the air. The puppeteer released hidden strings from within his jacket that attempted to choke his leaping opponent as he flew. Lucian leaped over him, performed a front flip quickly in mid-air and landed the final blow in form of a spinning kick to the head returning Drocell to the earth.

The doll fell broken on the ground, not a breath of survival, eyes staring back at him without a sign of life. The Cat's demon loomed over his defeated opponent and his voice broke into whispers of a demon that no one but his victim could hear. "GIVE UP, you can't win against a demon and you never will. Admit defeat or your final life will end pointlessly. I won't give a damn if 'your lady' Bridget cries over your loss or how much agony you suffer. Without a soul you can't find the light of salvation, you are only a remaining fragment of human feelings that links you to this world: a ghost in a doll's body. Do you really think you can fit in this world the way you are? ACCEPT IT, accept how pitiable you are. It irks me to wonder how the Hell you survived up until know. You have no need for anything as a dead man living a lie. Your insignificant life means nothing in this cruel world, in fact you should be rotting anyway. Only the truth can save you now, the truth that you are defeated. ADMIT IT." The demon sadistically trampled on the fallen doll's lifeless body. He twisted his foot on Drocell's chest and pushed him into the ground, a crater erupted from the apocalyptic force which caved in around them. Out of sight and hearing from the observers.

Upon Lucian's heartless mocking and degrading insults Drocell could only clench his hands that ensured the fact that he was still there, existing if not living. All the puppet strings were controlled at his fingertips now weakly curling inwards, each deadly string withdrew back to nothingness at the beckon of his hands. His piercing purple irises reflected Lucian's demonic smirk of victory. "I reasoned with myself, I am no longer human, immortal nor undead..."

"Welcome to Hell, it's world of twisted insanity that leaves you mind *beep*ed." Lucian smiled sarcastically he took his hand blade from the puppeteer's shoulder.

**OBSERVER'S SIDE: **

Alois whistled, impressed with the damage. It's everything in a shounen manga battle that a fanboy can imagine, the earth cracked with craters, used weapons polluting the field, bullets denting the ground, crushed boulders and BLOOD. Lucian eventually got wounded but counter attacked and regenerated unknown to the oblivious observers such as Bestia. "Lucie used up all his weapons, I wonder who'll clean all this up to clear the evidence? Ole!~"

"The outcome of this raging battle reaches its final conclusion, will Drocell be defeated by Lucian's brutal attack or will he turn the tables on us with a comeback of wits and end it all with a special move? Only the narrator knows..." Everyone looks at the snake hybrid male. "...Says Snake."

"No! Please stop this! I can't watch this anymore! (Lisette begged in angst.)" Bridget, Lisette, Jarris and Bonnie cried together...except Bonnie wrote it then cried while Mandy was...

"IF YOU'RE A MAN YOU WATCH UNTIL THE VERY END! GYOOOAAAARGH!" Suddenly a blazing aura erupted from Mandy, he raised a wooden crate filled with ice cold water and poured it over himself. His bold head shone radiantly like the sun. Like the baboon presenting the lion cub in Lion king he posed with the empty crate over his head towards the sky in all its epic glory.

"It had never occurred to me as to what benefit you get out such actions as THAT. What trauma on Earth did you go through?" Claude scowled with flashing glasses catching the blinding rays of the bold man's head. The Spider butler pulled his arm over his face to shield his eyes from the manly sight that no man should ever bear witness unless you dare challenge them.

"NO BENEFIT CAN SATISFY MAN MORE THAN BEING MANLY 24/7!" Mandy the bull frog hybrid man randomly quoted.

"You never answered my question..."

"BEING MANLY 24/7 CAN SATISFY MAN MORE THAN BENEFIT!" Mandy worded his quoted in reverse for the second time.

"AM I DESPISED? AM I INTENTIONALLY BEING IGNORED?" Claude snapped with multiple red veins popping on his head. "Is that why I don't get enough lines in this chapter?"

**BACK TO FIGHT BETWEEN DROCELL AND LUCIAN: **

"It's true, I admit it..." Drocell finally answered.

Lucian sighed and ruffled his black and silver streaked hair. "Looks like I win then...how predictable."

"...I admit that I am not yet defeated." Drocell mustered all the strength he could force out of his limp form and lashed his puppet strings at Lucian. The demon jumped out the way, narrowly escaping the whip lashing strings but failed to realise the trap set around him, he was caught in a complicated pattern of strings coming from different angles, levels and places as if...

"YOU SET THIS UP FROM THE VERY BEGINNING!" Lucian yelled accusingly, he didn't dare move in case he triggered a trap string. ONE FALSE MOVE...

"I ask you, you've just noticed? Naïve of you to underestimate your opponent. Don't think I lived a third life doing nothing but travel and collect materials, I've honed my skills of puppetry to perfection." With a click of Drocell's fingers the strings started moving like a semi-auto mechanism. Certain strings began sliding in motion followed by several more and finally the entire trap was set in motion. It seemed Drocell was in a safe zone. "Of course everyone else was currently in a safe zone, and I have a limited amount of strings, so I use every strand to its fullest. Did you think I whipped my strings at random and hope to win that way?"

"...YES."

"No way!" Alice face palmed in shame. The observers also had the urge to face palm, even the Bestia members, Adriel and Luca wanted to... Pluto had NO IDEA what SHAME he was missing out on.

"I discovered you're a fool." Drocell clapped his hands with a clear echoing sound and the strings paced from eerily slow to alarmingly fast, the strings were restricting Lucian from moving, this time he couldn't go on a weapon spree now that even raising his hand let alone jumping out the trap could end up having him sliced. Lucian growled angrily. The entire field had become a puzzle and solving puzzles was the one thing he admitted defeat in. (In his mind: Oh *BEEP*) Drocell was now hopping up on his moving strings, letting the strings take him to his destination with light weight as if standing on strings was like standing on an escalator. his balance was amazingly superior compared to a trained tight rope walker. He controlled strings at ease yet with deadly precision as if controlling a puppet, it was simple to him really. As he stepped off the string he stood on and leaped on a stable tree branch FAR AWAY from Lucian who froze in place. Watching him with glassy eyes, daring him to escape the one-false-move-you-die moving mechanism of complicated strings. They stared at each other for an intense moment.

"Yes! I expect no less from my apprentice!" Bridget regained her pride as she jumped up from her anti-social corner. "As an expert of puzzles and mechanisms I congratulate you!" She gave the thumbs up to Drocell and smiled. He gasped a little surprised but smiled faintly in return, he was praised for the first time in his THIRD LIFE.

"SHIT!" Lucian hissed bitterly. "I'm sorry Miss Alice! **I'M SORRY!**"

Alice managed to break free from the grasp of Alois and Ciel who she hit them both, the two Earls sulked as they stood each at one side of Alice. "NO YOU'RE NOT! You can't admit defeat matter what! ...becuase...urr..."

**"I'M SORRY MISS ALICE!"** Lucian cut her off mid-mumbling. **"I WANT TO CRAWL IN A HOLE AND DIE! I HAVE FAILED YOU!"**

"Didn't you fail her when you TRIPPED over the classic STRING TRAP? That was hint enough to make you suspect a bigger trap at hand." Ciel corrected in a nonchalant monotone.

"Lucian...DON'T YOU WANT TO WIN? If you do then the case can be solved or we'll find a new lead! ...probably." Lucian didn't answer Alice's failed persuasion. "Urgh...WHAT ABOUT THE **ONE ORDER** THAT I'LL FULFILL FOR YOU?" Alice sweat dropped nervously. Still no answer from Lucian who remained frozen in the middle of the field, still nothing processing in his screwed mind that couldn't find a safe zone OR escape his danger zone without admitting defeat so Drocell who would stop the mechanism if so. He won't admit defeat but he'll apologise for not winning. His stupidity and arrogance was too much.

Ciel: If you win I'll give you money. How much do you want to start with? *flipping through checkbook*

Lucian: Money can't buy me happiness. *depressed monotone*

Sebastian: I'll tell you the secret to being one Hell of a butler! *smirk*

Lucian: I already know I'm gonna fail...I CAN SENSE IT.

Adriel: Want candy?

Lucian: *stare* I want SOUL candy.

Luca: Stolen goods?

Lucian: Got any weapons on you?

Alois: I'll give you Claude for a day!

Lucian: ***BEEP* IT ALL! *BEEP*! I SAY! *BEEEEEEEEP*!**

Claude: I am no one's possession but the creator of Black Butler... *demonic aura and flashing glasses*

Alice:...T-Then...**I'LL SERVE YOU FOR A WHOLE DAY, 24 HOURS AND NO STRINGS ATTACHED! YOU BE THE MASTER, I'LL BE THE SERVANT AND I'LL OBEY YOUR EVERY ORDER until the next day!** *screams at Lucian while waving arms around wildly in defeat*** A-and...I'll cosplay!** *dug her own hole*

Lucian: *beaming face of innocent happiness, emitting excited aura* **DEAL!** *turns to face Drocell. *demonic energy, psychotic smirk while emitting aura of Hell fire* **DROCEEEEEEELLL!**

Everyone else: **Instantly takes her offer...*sweat drops***

* * *

**This has yet to end! Action carries on in the next chapter and like i typed, a romantic action comedy! I sincerely hope u review this chapter!~ (n_n) If ur too lazy then just one word is enough to make me fangirl/guy. (keep wondering...mysterious smile) REVIEW AND I LUV U! Peace out mah fanfictioners!  
**

**I guess i changed my style a little, looks like i've been watching too much anime and reading too much manga...WHICH IS A GOOD THING! *fangirl/guy mode*  
**


	6. Truth, Love, Service and Crack

**Re-chap**

Alice:...**T-Then...I'LL SERVE YOU FOR A WHOLE DAY, 24 HOURS AND NO STRINGS ATTACHED! YOU BE THE MASTER, I'LL BE THE SERVANT AND I'LL OBEY YOUR EVERY ORDER until the next day!** *screams at Lucian while waving arms around wildly in defeat* **A-and...I'll cosplay!** *dug her own hole*

Lucian: *beaming face of innocent happiness, emitting excited aura* DEAL! *turns to face Drocell. *demonic energy, psychotic smirk while emitting aura of Hell fire* **DROCEEEEEEELLL!**

Everyone else: Instantly takes her offer...*sweat drops*

* * *

Lucian switched to psycho mode *EDIT* to yandere *RE-EDIT* TO THE AWAKENING OF THE UNDERWORLD'S VENGEANCE. A Hellish aura of black flames flared around the demon's teenage form.

"BETTER PRAY TO GOD 'CAUSE LUCIE'S GONNA BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!" Both Luca and Adriel chimed in unison as they innocently smiled like good little children of a heartless race, sweet smiles sugar-coating their devious smirks left the cast sweat dropping as they imagined the cruel capabilities of the future bipolar generation after Alois.

"I pray to God as I said to myself, OH SHIT." Drocell cussed, the unmoving doll lacked emotion to convey his fear. If he was biologically human he would've wet his pants by now...

"SCREW STRATEGY, POWERS AND SPEECHES, **THIS IS HELL!**" Lucian proclaimed with a disturbingly deep and fear-evoking voice of the demon himself, literally speaking.

"*delete*..." Ciel muttered while sweat dropping as he was witnessing the beginning of a demonic apocalypse.

"*delete* IT ALL!" Bridget screamed dramatically after seeing Lucian's aura alone disintegrating Drocell's puppet strings to fine ash as he advanced towards the shocked puppeteer.

With a flaming fist of Hellfire the descendent of Lucifer swiped a brutal punch that connected to Drocell's face. *BOOM!* "I'LL *DELETE*ING BEAT YOU DOWN TO HELL!" The current observers were struck stoned as a raging lightning storm brewed in the sky.

**-Several censored scenes later-** (Bonnie's sketchbook) the muted rabbit hybrid girl wrote quickly as she desperately scribbled over the next GORY PARAGRAPHS ALONG WITH MINOR BLOODY DETAILS THAT WOULD FOREVER SCARR THE MIND.

"If this wasn't a crack-fic Drocell would've been officially dead and rotting to saw dust... Lisette stated matter-of-factly. And Lucian's insanity would've deeply disturbed the readers to fear yandere guys to a whole new level..."

'Screw that, he's a DEMON. All demons are yandere for their souls.' Alice replied in her calm and collected thoughts. "AAARGH! NOW I GOTTA SERVE HIM FOR A DAY! NO DAMN CRAP SHIT *DELETE* SHIT!"

Lucian CASUALLY dragged the broken corpse *edit* the DEFEATED Drocell by the leg across the ground as he paced towards the gaping crowd of sweating observers. Drocell was knocked unconscious and laid limply like a ragdoll once Lucian released his demonic grip.

"THE LOSING MAN MUST HOLD UP HIS END OF THE BET!" Mandy the manly frog-hybrid man informed.

"I DEMMAND THE TRUTH!" Lucian demanded with a dark expression conveying: if not then I'll *censored gore for the weak minded*. Silence. "GET UP." Silence. "..." Silence. "...Please?"

"I accept, since you asked politely." Drocell recovered and rose unstably to his full height followed by mechanical clicking. The Bestia members rushed to aid their ally, acting as his support both physically and mentally. "I..."

An intense atmosphere of mixed emotions and words to be said weighed down like a burden. As if everyone was holding their breath on cue for the dramatic revelation...

"I confess, I'm clueless." Drocell revealed in a nonchalant monotone.

Everyone: *crack!* (the sound of their conscience breaking)

Alois: Bloody Hell, Drocell! If you're gonna avoid the question then educate yourself on 'how read the atmosphere'! ...YOU SHOULD'VE SAID: ALOIS IS BEAST!

Lucian: The truth! THE *BEEP*ING TRUTH YOU DOLL REJECT! *his fist slams into a tree, the ancient tree is now a supply of wood material*

Bridget: Reduce, reuse, recycle! *collecting pieces of the dead tree in a push crate*

Drocell: May I ask you, what 'TRUTH' were you expecting? *head clicks to the side obliviously*

Ciel: Are you involved with the kidnapped children? What is the truth behind your sudden convenient appearance and...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? *pointing cane at Drocell as the living doll mends the cracks, holes and tears on himself which was caused by Lucian's destructive force, he was using the sung materials*

Drocell: Build it up with wood and clay, Wood and clay, wood and clay, Build it up with wood and clay, My fair lady.~

Bridget: FOOL! *jabs spanner into Drocell's hip* I'll mend you myself so please tell them what they want so my air won't be stolen...*senses that everyone is staring intently at her* so...so many people...! GYAAARGH! *hides behind Drocell shakily* WORLD DOMINATION CAN WAIT!

Drocell: The truth...I understand now. You suspect me as the missing children's ironic, I used to...

Sebastian: On with it, If worse case I'll be provoked to summon the Shinigami himself (Grell) if you continue drawling at your own leisurely pace. Excuse my rudeness however I'm not very patient. *currently UNBENDING Lucian's severely bent knives while smiling.*

Drocell: ...I agree no less, but now all the effort I exerted into bending those knives...*stares at the sparkly, straightened knives with a disappointed deadpan*

Lucian: SCREW THE DAMN SUSPENSE AND QUIT WASTING LINES!

Drocell: Truth ensured, I have nothing to do with the kidnapping case. What you find my timed appearance 'convenient' is of no matter. Cause and affect doesn't apply, it was simply coincidence. I came because wherever Bestia finds home, I'll find for I am also a Bestia member. I was fixing myself with wood and clay to point out the obvious. Isn't that normal?"

Claude: 'Normal' in this world where hot demons form contracts with underage souls, gay shinigami advertise gardening tools as weapons, psychotic angels cause the apocalypse, killed off side characters revive, animal hybrids travel the world, zombies sink Titanic, yaoi fanservice makes fanfiction go round AND A THOUGHT TO BE OFFICIALLY DEAD DOLL NONCHALANTLY FIXING HIMSELF WHILE CLAIMING IT'S NORMAL? YES, QUITE NORMAL INDEED. *glasses flashing expertly with his signature stoic face*

Jarris: I can't tell whether he was serious or sarcastic... *sweat drops*

Alice: NOOO! This was all a waste of time and now I have to serve Lucian? WHY SEBASTIAN, WHY?

Sebastian: Worry not unfortunate soul, every cloud has a silver lining. In this case: every cat gets its-

Alice: I DON'T NEED COMFORT FROM A DEMON! *sigh* Back to the beginning...after all these dragged out chapters that contain nothing but crack...what the Hell is THAT PERSON writing right now...?

Drocell: I said to myself as no one listens, I know where the missing children are...they're safe AND still human of course. ...For now...

"And so misunderstandings occur on so many levels of crack, prepare for the most ridiculous reason possible to kidnap children. Says Wordsworth." Snake deadpanned as he narrated in a monotone.

Drocell: I'll explain to you, it happened like this..

**-~*FLAAAASHBAAAAAACK!*~-** (Bonnie's sketchbook)

The sounds of soft chirping crickets echoed through the enveloping darkness on a cold, starlit night. In a secluded woods near a peaceful, sleeping town Bestia had set their tents up, a bright red flag danced in the billowing wind as it blew, the flag perked along the sudden gust as if proudly revealing what was written on it: _Bestia_ in golden, delicate cursive (Bonnie's handwriting). A loud sneeze pierced through the late night air in a certain steam-punk loli-mechanic's tent followed by clinks of metal and clanks of tools hitting the ground. Surprisingly loud but didn't wake the other hybrid members in their deep slumber.

"Dammit! Not again!" Bridget moaned in annoyance. "The casing's dented! Well at least the control circuit wasn't damaged...I can't believe I wasted two hours of my life on this failed robot...NO. As a devoted mechanic I mustn't neglect my experiments, I'm making history here! ...History of Bridget's failures...*cough* WORLD DOMINATION AWAITS!" The hazel haired girl forced herself out of her comfortable workshop chair and knelt to the ground to collect her fallen items. Feeling feverish she took a piece of clean cloth from her tool belt and wiped the sweat off.

"My lady, you're quite eccentric. Even more that you neglect your health for the sake of your work. Do take care of yourself please. I wouldn't want you to catch a fever again." Drocell sighed from behind her as he draped the thick blanket from her bed over her small, shivering form.

Bridget turned to her head to look up at the living doll looming over her, she grinned sheepishly. "I've said it before. I'm a capable mechanic. A fever isn't enough to keep me down. My 'work' is my passion, my life, my dream! But thanks Drocell...I'm happy that you care this much about me even if it's only because I fixed you. And I assure you I'm not sick and I won't be."

"Of course my lady, you aren't sick physically but mentally. WORLD DOMINATION speaks for itself.

"...Don't ruin my image, I know I can't be Mary Sue but exaggerating my flaws is somewhat annoying..."

"I reasoned that repaying you is one of the reasons I take care of you. Like a fragile porcelain doll I feel the need to maintain you in your most beautiful state." Hearing Drocell's poetic words made Bridget giggle hysterically.

"You're the living definition of smooth operator!" Bridget winked giving her thumbs up of approval in his face. "It's a wonder why you aren't taken!"

"I'm an abandoned puppet without his master, I can't be taken even if I wanted to." For a brief moment she caught the downcast look of sadness and regret in Drocell's glass, purple irises.

Bridget read the atmosphere as she drew her hand back to her spanner which she fiddled with. "Do you REALLY need a master? You're free now, you have a life of your own and you have every right to own it. There's nothing to hold you back is there?"

"...I ask you, why aren't you afraid? I'm a soulless doll, once a human like you but died a tragic death. Isn't it a harrowing thought?"

"Meh! MINOR DETAILS!~" The mechanic smiled in a care free manner while sorting through her materials in a crate. "Guess I'm labled 'eccentric' in society for accepting you huh? Well it's a big world out there...and s-so...so many people... But what really strange is the fact that I absolutely adore kids!~ They're cute, unique and fun to play with. I can never be scared of them but when there's a lot of adults...who judge me for who I am, they look mistake my age 'cause of my loli appearance, and stare at me like I'm a living life-sized doll."

"I understand, despite our characters and personality we share many things in common, my lady."

"You adore kids too?" Bridget's innocent face of curiosity made Drocell want to hug her and - MUST. RESTRAIN.

"I adore kids that make good dolls." Drocell's stoic face of paedophilic misunderstandings made her want to hit him and – MUST. RESTRAIN.

"Well that counts too..." Bridget sweat dropped as she awkwardly smiled. "Kids are what I love the most after everything related to mechanics! ...wow, I sound like I want to get pregnant...maybe I'll adopt!~" Bridget joked as she nudged Drocell in the hip. "Enough about me, what do you love most then?"

"What I love?" Drocell's head clicked the side questioningly. "Doll-making and puppetry, I also enjoy tailoring and anything craft related. And I thought to myself, would devotion and loyalty to my master count as something I love?"

"Who knows...?" Bridget yawned in exhaustion. "How you feel and what you do is up to you to decide..." Seeing how she kept leaning to one side while twitching to keep herself conscious worried him so he swooped his lady bridal style along with the blankets still cocooning her and gently laid her on her bed, tucking her in while softly singing 'London Bridge is Falling Down' before she could blush her final shade of red or mouth a protest.

"Good night my fair lady." Drocell whispered huskily, then he left with clicking dimming into the distance as he walked away, silence engulfed the tent as Bridget finally gave into her fatigue and instantly drifted asleep. Outside in the darkness the ginger-haired young man smiled to himself. "And I thought to myself, she's outwardly eccentric and hectic but inwardly she is fragile and compassionate...far more compassionate than my previous master. I am truly fortunate to have a girl like her to save me, she adores children after mechanics. She's gained her own happiness through mechanics, so I'll give her love through children." And so the pure yet corrupt puppeteer proceeded with his plans to please her with 'love' that he had yet to understand with the whimsical mind of a soulless and literally heartless doll.

**-END OF FLAAASHBAAAACK!-** (Bonnie's sketchbook)

"S-SUCH A MANLY DETERMINATION! GYOOOAAAARGHK!" Croaked Mandy who bawled loudly. The Bestia members were also in tears, admiring the motivation of the innocent yet guilty kidnapper that had finally confessed...in more ways than one.

Lucian gaped in shocking disbelief as did Alice, Ciel, Alois, Adriel, Luca...HECK, EVERYONE ELSE JUST GAPED IN SILENCE. As Drocell explained his side of the story he was leading them to the location where the kidnapped children were.

**LOOKING INSIDE A LOCAL INN ROOM: **

"**DON'T SCREW WITH ME! THIS IS THE SAME *BEEP*ING INN WE STAYED AT!"**Alois yelled on a furious rampage as he began to terrorise the guests that stared through the cracks of their doors. Manically swinging a lampstand, considerately warning them to get the *BEEP* out of his sight before he gouges their eyes out.

"Seven went missing, one child from each town Bestia travelled to meaning seven towns also travelled to in total." Ciel stated as the seven found children were innocently playing POKER behind the door Drocell knocked on. "And I don't understand how we missed their presence even if they're a couple of kilometres near Bestia's camp site. OR the fact that they were in the same inn we stayed at..." *cold aura*

"W-What the heck did you do to them?" Alice stammered as she pointed shakily at the wide eyed children.

Kid 1#: Royal Straight Flush!

Kid 2#: Dammit Greg! That's four times in a row.

Kid 3#: Add it to the winning streak and I'm done.

Kid 4#: Hey Linn, people are staring at us...

Kid 5#: Heeeey Drocell! More kids join the wonder team?

Kid 6#: We're here own accord, we decided to make the most of youth and follow our dreams as a junior team of travelling performers! No adults will tie us down with responsibility or pressure on us with expectations! Let the kids speak for themselves!

Kid 7#: And therefore we'll make ourselves famous so our parents can't decide our futures! Now that you're here, does that mean we'll have to return? DAMN IT ALL! MY MOM WILL GO BALLISTIC AFTER SHE FINDS I'M ADDICTED TO GAMBLING!

**OUTSIDE INN ROOM:**

Ciel: ...Missing children found...

Alice: Culprit confessed and freed...

Alois: WHAT? No dead bodies OR Ulterior motives? THIS IS SO BLOODY DISAPPOINTING! Have some angst peoples! My life's full of it!

Sebastian: Case closed.

Claude: No comment.

Adriel: YAY!~ FIELD TRIP! *hugs Luca*

Luca: We led them to this solving this case! *hugs Adriel*

Lisette: Yesss! We're off the hook on this one! Lisette cheered in relief.

Snake: I deducted as much, I was the biggest help in solving this case after all. Says Dan.

Pluto: Arrooooo!~

Drocell: I ask myself, just what situation am I in? With Bridget as my new master I have no other motive but do everything I can to please her. *bows to Bridget obediently, he has a master-complex*

Bridget: DROCEEEELL! Don't turn yourself in! I've always believed you were a good guy! Take my spanner for example! *CLANG!* (hits Drocell in the head with her spanner despite height and material difference) BUT A VILLIAN!

Jarris: Good guy or villain? Gyaaargh! Which one is it! I'm mind *BEEP*ED!

Mandy: LIKE ALL MEN I AM TOO!

Bonnie: -Hang on, who's been paying their stay?-

Jarris: NOOO! WHO STOLE MY MONEY...? NOW I'LL HAVE TO RESORT TO THEFT AND THAT'S THE FIRST THING I'LL DO!

Bonnie: **-It's the cue necessary for time skip- ***sweat drops*

**NIGHTRAVE MANSION:**

"Alice, I want black tea." Lucian ordered as he casually sprawled himself across a velvet sofa while reading a book. YES, A BOOK. Probably a horror inspired collection of gore. Possibly sci-fi or manga even, either that or a false book cover over his secret album of Alice stalker pics. NOT LIKE HE WAS AN OBSSESIVE MISTRESS COMPLEX OR A YANDERE.

Alice: Yes, master.

"Alice, sing me a love song. DIRTY."

"DAMN YOU LUCIAN."

"Alice, make me a sandwich."

"On the house I serve SHIT-WICH. Secret recipe. Or would you prefer my classic knuckle sandwich? But I'll warn you, may contain blood, sweat and tears."

"Alice, prepare my bath. I want HOT WATER not COLD."

"Did you really have to add the last part? I could've gotten away with it..."

"Alice wear this!~" *holds up Ciel's cross-dressing outfit THAT CIEL GAVE TO ALICE IN CAT AND SPIDER*

"NOOOO! I'LL DIE OF CORSET CONSTRICTION! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND MY SUFFERING? HAVE MERCY!"

"Want me to help?" *perverted smirk*

"MIYUUUUUKI! I'M BEING SEXUALLY HARASSED BY THE PERV DEMON!"

**THE SERVANT'S SIDE: **

Sherylin: Kyaaa...!~ This is too much! T-too much shipping fanservice! MUST. NOT. GIVE. INTO. FANGIRLISM...Yes. I'm lady Sherylin Rosewood, the sophisticated head of London's leading 5-star luxury resorts, hotels and holiday services...

Lucian notices their presence, just before closing the door on them he placed a finger to his lips to keep it a secret he smiled angelically. They could hear muffled detests of Alice as Lucian chuckles. Sherylin fainted with a nosebleed.

Gianni: MY LITTLE GIRL IS BEING TAKEN ADVANTAGED OF IN THERE! AS HER GUARDIAN PROTECTOR I MUST SAVE HER!

Miyuki: *slaps hands over Gianni's mouth* I still ship Alice/Ciel but this is cute too!

Shalbriri: I was right to ship Alice/Lucian. Or should I cross their names over and ship them as 'Alian?'

**ALICE AND LUCIAN'S SIDE:**

"Nothing's better than a cute girl dancing in cosplay~"

"You're making me want to take my revenge on YOU instead of those nameless side characters." *forced to Waltz with Lucian*

(moments later) "Aliiiiiiiice, next give me a full body massage!"

"Yes master..." *cracks fists*

"Aliiiiiiice, repeat after me: Oh great Lucian-sama, the Underworld's Vengeance, Royal blood descendent of Lucifer, I sacrifice my soul for you and eternally bound our contract through darkness and light in Heaven and Hell. Forever I shall reside with you, through the good and the bad, through sickness and health, through aging and youth. For death and life, only you will be my soul mate." *dark smirk*

"Is this some sort of demonic proposal? HELL TO THE NO."

*innocent smile* "Haha no, it's...my Occult Summoning."

"YOU WANT TO BE WORSHIPPED OR PROPOSED TO?"

The Nightrave servants and Sherylin peeked through the slowly opening gap of the door, staring intently at the impossible scene: ALICE SERVING LUCIAN. Alice was the strong, independent young head of the Nightrave family, she had the strength and vicious nature of a tiger in cat's skin, the one and only person alive that was fully capable of taming the Underworld's Vengeance that is Lucian. Imagine the looks on their faces when they see their mistress in the frilly Nightrave maid uniform while Lucian her forever loyal and obedient butler dressed in noble's clothing was casually ordering her around as he flips through an album of Alice's pictures: IMAGINE. What's more is Ciel and Alois were there cautiously watching through the window, not that anyone had yet to notice except Lucian but he decided not to close the curtains and give them the shock, he inwardly smirked at how mind *BEEP*ed they would've looked.

Alois hissed bitterly with a dark, demonic aura. "This is NOT FAIR! ALICE IS MINE AND MINE ALONE!" Alois dragged Ciel with him when he decided to stalk *edit* protect Alice from outside their mansion. Sebastian and Claude were ordered to babysit *edit* PROTECT the seperated up Adriel and the Luca from wrecking havoc at one of their mansions. Claude looks after Luca as Sebastian looks after Adriel at their respective mansions.

Ciel deadpanned in indifference as he sighed, clearly aggravated by the circumstances. "It's very degrading. Now, one question Trancy."

Alois glanced at him questioningly with an innocent, wide eyed look of curiosity despite his earlier bipolar personality change. "What?~"

A red vein popped on the bluenette's head. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU CHAIN ME TO YOU?" He holds up his left hand, revealing a handcuff that leads to Alois's right hand*

Alois: You wouldn't have come if I didn't~ and I know this bothers you as much as it bothers me~ *yandere smile*

Ciel: ! *dark look* Bastard, if only I had my sword...or my gun, or my cane, or Sebastian...I have many alternative weapons at my disposal. *demonic smirk* Perhaps Sebastian's constant smirking is affecting me.

Alois: Hahaha~ Oh, look! Here comes Alice and Lucian!

Ciel: *looks through the window wearing a deadpan* What are they saying?

Alois: What are they SAYING? What the {^}*# are they DOING?

-Alice stares at Lucian incredulously as he smiles innocently, and then begins to unbutton his shirt, but motions for Alice to do it-

Ciel: *slight blush* I-Is she undressing him for a bath? Did he really force her to do that?

Alois: OF COURSE! But I know that lucky bastard has an ulterior motive... *dark thoughts*

Ciel: *turns to Alois* Y-You don't mean...

Alois: OF COURSE! That's what I WOULD DO if Alice was my personal servant...but she served me for a week to compensate for your cane-sheathed sword, damn! THIS AND THAT was possible...

Ciel: Keep it T rated Trancy. *shocked and face flushed* Whatever... Shouldn't we save her then?

Alois: *dramatically leaps from the bushes and places his smexy leg on the edge of a pot, fist raised to the morning sky of today* WE MUST! ...Do you have a plan, Ciel?... *his raised fist HAD THE HANDCUFF, he yanked Ciel in the motion and the Earl collapsed from the bushes and fell flat on his face*

Ciel: *mutters and ground palms* All right, here's a plan...

**LUCIAN AND ALICE'S SIDE:**

"Thanks Alice! I'll take the rest from here! ...unless you want to 'assist' me?"

Lucian's maid ran out the room in a flushed panicked frenzy. "H-he's got a six pack..." Alice stuttered while blushing furiously by tsundere nature UNTIL she realised her said line. The raven haired girl sharply turned a corner and positioned herself to the nearest wall then proceeded to bash her hard head into it.

**"ALIIIIIIIIIIICE!~"** Miyuki the ninja maid, Gianni the mafia chef, Shalbriri the occultist gardener and Sherylin the instant shipping queen excitedly glomped Alice into an unintentionally murderous death grip aka. 'group hug of renunion'. **"WE'RE SO GLAD YOU'RE SAFE! ALL THESE TYPICAL DAYS OF PEACE AND CHORES WERE HORRIBLE! AND THEN WE SAW EVERYTHING HE FORCED YOU TO DO! He took your authority but don't let him take your first!"**

"...Bash and repeat!" Alice reminded herself as she ducked under their legs and ran for the wall that led to Hell. Instead of stopping at the nearest wall she kept running. She was escaping her own mansion. "Now that Lucian's bathing I'll take this chance to- KYAARGH!" *THUD!*

Alice: Owww...hey, who dares to- CIEL? ...CHAINED TO ALOIS? WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE-mmf! *Ciel slaps his hand over her mouth, Alois leads her along with Ciel by locking his fingers with Alice's.* The successfully exited the Nightrave estate undetected, eventually they reached a carriage that was parked and hidden. The carriage driver was none other than old man Tanaka, hohoho-ing all the way.

Ciel: Why? Isn't it obvious? I'm interested in you. *whispers into Alice's ear as she fights her blush at their close proximity*

Alice: Ciel, you're saying something misleading, tell me the real reason or else I'll resort to violence and that's the FIRST THING I'LL DO.

Ciel: I'm interested in you in the way I watch a cat viciously claw the blood out of my arch enemy and make him cry shamelessly, quite amusing. *Alice raises a brow and sweat drops at his comparison* For the sake of my game I won't let you be taken by the opposing player. Not yet when the opportunity presents itself...*dark look*

Alois: Yes, THAT OPPURTUNITY.~ *equally dark look*

Alice: I'm in Ciel's cross-dressing attire! Kidnapping and trolling me is just TWO of the many choices to screw with my life...

**Adriel and Luca's telepathic conversation:**

Adriel: Luca, who do you think Alice will end up with?

Luca: Definitely big brother!

Adriel: I like her with Ciel.

Luca: I don't like Ciel, he's cold and scary.

Adriel: YOU INSULTED FATHER!

Luca: More than Alice and as much as big brother I love you!~

Adriel: Aww I love you too! As a friend.

Luca: Why do I feel rejected...

* * *

**AAAAAND END OF CHAPTER! Don't think it's the end of Bestia, Drocell, Pluto OR Snake's fanfic appearances! THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING! *determined look* It's not like i own Black Butler but i my OCS, my fanfic and my lines~**

**I worked on this on my birthday! Took my 3 days to finish in all it's glory. (my birthday was 6th of May) Nothing makes me happier than a long review! OR any review of any length at all as long as im not flamed! ;)**

**Thanx again 4 reading this and of course thanx 4 ur reviews up until now! Hope 4 more cuz it's the best motivation to keep anyone's fanfic going!~**


	7. Chained Fate and the Phychotic Demon

**Thank you DiamondRainbows 4 helping me with the convo ideas! Double swag! U not only get credit but free cookies! I also thank everyone who's reading this note and this fanfiction! And Midnightrider.009 4 ur latest chap that gave me certain inspiration! THANK U TOO! *extra cookies*  
**

**I won't say it's crap, holy, screwed up or amazing. All i'll say is: just another awesome fanfic because of the readers, reviewers and likes~  
**

* * *

**IN CIEL'S CARRIAGE THAT TANAKA IS DRIVING, HO HO HO-ING ALL THE WAY~**

The petite young girl elegantly crossed one leg over the other as she flicked her long raven hair to the side. A soft sigh escaped her rose pink lips as her exposed violet eye gazed out the carriage window, taking in the lush scenery of passing nature. A blue butterfly landed so lightly in her hair that she didn't notice as it acted as her delicate hair clip, its vivid blue wings flapped gently in the warm, afternoon breeze. Alice Nightrave the Queen's Cat turned around to glance at the Queen's Dog and Spider who sat solemnly in silence beside each other, night blue glared at sky blue until bright violet intercepted.

"Alice, you have something in your hair..." Ciel observed the unmoving butterfly of regal splendour.

"I'll take it." Alois insisted as he reached out to touch the butterfly, his fingers outstretched like claws, his hand engulfed the butterfly into a fist of darkness. Crushing one of its wings carelessly, he laughed manically at its failed attempt to escape his clutches. Ciel slapped Alois in the face as Alice kicked him in the shin, the hysteric blonde screamed in pain as he accidentally released the butterfly from his tightening grip.

"Woah! What's with the dramatic change in writing style? Now tell me again...WHY THE HELL AM I IN THE SAME CARRIAGE WITH THE BOTH OF YOU?" Alice demanded as she sweat dropped.

"As you can see we're hand cuffed together." Ciel replied nonchalantly as he raised his end of the hand cuff that connected to Alois's, he revealed an exhausted deadpan on his stoic face. "Just so you know ALOIS HAS AND HID THE KEY. BASTARD.

Awkward silence dominated the carriage.

Alice: *poker face*

Alois: *poker face*

Ciel: *poker face*

Alice: ...So... handcuffs? I didn't know you swung that way...

Ciel: Most definitely NOT!

Alois: Come on, it's not like we're a famous detective and a serial killer chained together! (Death Note reference)

Alice: Well... actually...

Ciel: *red vein popping and giving off bad vibes*

Alice: Anyways, I-I guess I should... well... maybe it'd be okay if I... th-thanked you... *full-on tsundere mode*

Alois: Of course! I had to save Alice for myself from that demon bastard... *moves to hug Alice, but forgets the handcuffs*

Ciel: UGH! *crashes into them both so they trap Alice in a double hug*

Alice: G-GET OFF OF ME! *the handcuff is in front, so she can't get away*

**TRANCY SERVANTS: **

Claude: *glasses flash in light* My spider senses are tingling, his Highness's brother is going insane...again.

Luca: Everyone! Let's play!~ *holding up fencing sword while smiling darkly the way Alois does*

Hannah: H-he's just like his Highness...TOO ADORABLE!

Timber: DON'T FALL FOR IT HANNAH! IT'S ALWAYS THE 'CUTE' ONES THAT ARE MASTERS OF DECEPTION!

Thompson: What he said, I'm a master of deception and I'm cute and you know it.

Canterbury: We're so out of character...FOURTH WALL BREAKER!

**PHANTOMHIVE SERVANTS:**

Sebastian: My my, somewhere, somehow, something amusing is occurring without me...*smirks*

Maylene: Oh Sebastian is so handsome and dreamy!~ I wouldn't be surprised if he was the most wanted man in fandom, he most definitely is!

Bard: Hey, ain't there a bloody lotta guests lately? I swear they visit so many times that I can prob'ly name every one of 'em who pass the door! Let's see...Lau, Ran Mao, Lizzy, Paula, Sohma, Agni, Adriel, Luca, Claude, Hannah, Timber, Thompson, Canterbury, Miyuki, Gianni, Shalbriri, Sherylin...H-hang on! How many are there meant to be? *desperately counting with his fingers*

Finny: There's like the whole cast here! Yay!~ New friends!

Snake: Will I fit in? Half of them I've never met before...Says Keat. Of course I will. I'm just that awesome! Says Wilde.

**PHANTOMHIVE MANSION: **

Lau, Ran Mao, Agni and Sohma, Lizzy, Paula, Snake, and Pluto are patiently waiting at the Phantomhive Mansion for the trio, due to Tanaka's absence the Phantomhive servants: Maylene the assassin maid, Bard the war chef, and Finny the super strong gardener are handling the guests. Snake was the footman though he hadn't had much to do but stand there and scare the crap out the guests with his snakes coiled around him protectively from a distance.

Maylene: I'll go get the tea! Be right back, yes I will!

Sohma: Thank you! I am very parched! By the way, young maid, your hair colour is very impressive! How did you get it this color? I like my purple! *intense sparkly, shoujo moment between Maylene and Sohma*

Maylene: *blushing* Why, thank you Prince Sohma! It's all natural, really...

Sohma: *stares in admiration at Maylene fidgeting nervously*

Lizzy: Ahh! When will Ciel be here? I have cute outfits for everyone! Paula, where are they?

Paula: *somehow carries a huge trunk and opens it, revealing a myriad of different assortments of clothes* Here, my lady! Only the cutest clothes make it into the trunk!

Lizzy: I'll cute-ify this mansion! A nice surprise for my fiance~

Agni: W-Wouldn't Mr. Phantomhive not like that? He seems to be a very serious young man! Or was it all a facade to hide his...

Paula: Loli-fetish? No, he really isn't into what my lady is into. But, he reluctantly allows it anyway. *watches Lizzy decorate with Agni*

Agni: Why?

Paula: Maybe he cares about her. *content smile* They'd be a wonderful couple! ...if I didn't ship Alice/Ciel!~ Truthfully their engagement is only for the public so that Ciel won't have to suffer constant marriage arrangements and such. Of course she loves him obsessively but not as a lover, as his best childhood friend and dearest cousin! She ships Alice/Ciel too! Because Alice makes a cute pairing with Ciel she forgave her!~ Isn't she wonderful? I'm amazed at her kindness and compassion...! *eyes of admiration*

Snake: *randomly pops in between the two and interrupts them* Due to recent developments, it's possible the engagement will be voided~ says Snake.

Lau: Alice?

Snake: *nods*

Paula: That's nothing to worry about! Remember how much she kept saying that she wants to cute-fy Alice and Ciel's future wedding?

Agni: THE INSTANT SHIPPING PLAN IN CAT AND SPIDER! GOD BLESS THEIR SOULS!

Lizzy: PAULA~ Here you go! *holds up very cute and sort of sexy outfit* Don't just stand there! Put it on!

Paula: ! B-But, Lady Elizabeth...!

Lizzy: Come on~ I can't be the only one looking for love and happiness!

Everyone: ... (Due to half the people there having some sort of angst problem, this is not the case*

Lizzy: Come on! *drags Paula to a dressing room*

Any pervs in the room thinking: I wonder what she looks like under that dress...

Lau: *laying on the couch with Ran Mao* How cruel it is to pick on a woman for her womanly features...

Ran Mao: (Although not showing it, she wishes to make a sarcastic remark)

Lau: Now, where did that midget Earl run off to...?

**DOG, CAT AND SPIDER'S CARRIAGE RIDE:**

"LUCIE CAN'T BRING YOU BACK! After all, everything's planned! We'll chain you to us so if Lucie comes to take you back he can't because me and Ciel will be dragged back too and that's against our will. Claude and Sebas-chan will be involved and they'll handle the rest! See? A fool proof plan that only I can think of!" Alois beamed with pride.

"No comment." Ciel deadpanned.

"I-"

"MISS ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICE!" Lucian screamed in desperation, a dark aura engulfed him as he ran at supernatural speed towards them, he swiped knives out his jacket, holding them threateningly like cat claws. "YOU'RE MINE! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE MEEEEEE!"

*CLICK!* Alois took a pair of handcuffs from his purple frock coat and connect one end to Alice's wrist and the other to his own. Now whenever he moves either of his hands there will always be a second hand from either Alice or Ciel. "W-WHAT KIND OF BONDAGE PLAY IS THIS?" Alice demanded furiously. Now all three of them were chained together, the left side of Alois was Ciel and his right was Alice meaning... "CRAP."

"BONDING PLAY! Hahaha~" Alois cheered in excitement. A double whammy face palm coming from Alice and Ciel...make it quadruple since Alois's hands were in the same motion in the process.

"I have a life to live! MAKE IT WORTH IT!" Ciel threatened in anger.

"OLE, OLD MAN TANAKA! OLEEEEEEEE!" Alois ordered as he stuck his head out the window and pointed his middle finger at the one direction that led to the Phantomhive mansion. BIG MISTAKE, the moment Alois stuck his head out the window Lucian had already thrown a knife at the bipolar blonde. "SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Alice pulled Alois back into the carriage just as the glinting blade narrowly missed his face. The vicious aim was so deadly accurate that it sliced several locks of hair from his side swept bangs. "MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL BLONDE HAIR! IT'LL NEVER BE THE SAME!" Alois screeched in horror.

"HO HO HO!" Tanaka assured as he whipped the leather reins into the air signalling the chase. The black stallions obeyed and galloped at full speed.

"T-This is madness! He's chasing after us!" Ciel gaped in shocking disbelief of the turn of events.

Lucian switched to Underworld's Vegeance mode meaning his aggression and demonic energy is increased tenfold. AND THAT WAS THE SIGN OF THE APOCALYPSE. "MISS ALICE!~ WHY ARE YOU WITH THEM?~ PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE IN THE SAME CARRIAGE AS THOSE BASTARDS ONLY SO THEY'LL TAKE YOU TO A COSPLAY STORE FOR ME?~ **MISSSSS ALICCCCCE!~"** The Cat demon hissed in a sour voice saturated in thickly sickening layers of melted sugar mixed with starch dry sarcasm and bittersweet love. His demonic glowing eyes resembled crimson cat eyes.

"Gyaaaargh! DON'T GET THE WRONG IDEA YOU YANDERE! IT'S NOT LIKE I'D DO ANYTHING FOR YOU JUST 'CAUSE I HAVE TO SERVE YOU! BAKUMA!" (baka cross akuma in English means idiot cross demon) Alice protested with a vein popping on her raven head.

'TsundereXyandere...' Alois looked innocently thoughtful for a brief moment which made Ciel more suspicious of his arch enemy.

'Just what the Hell is going on in that twisted mind of his?' Ciel thought darkly in a strategic manner.

"ahaha...hahaha...AHAHAHAHA!" Forgetting that he was no longer thinking he had already started laughing manically at the thought. Sitting beside the psychotic Earl and chained against her will was Alice who sweat dropped and scowled.

"Better off not knowing." Alice informed Ciel as the two watched Alois fall forward from his seat. It would've been amusing to watch IF ONLY THEY WEREN'T CHAINED TO HIM, they fell painfully with Alois nanoseconds afterwards.

"TRANCY YOU SHALL PAY!"

"THEN YOU SHALL PAY TENFOLD PHANTOMHIVE!"

"MIIIIIIIIIIIIISS ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICE! WON'T YOU COME HOME?~ IT'S LONELY BEING BY MYSELF YOU KNOW! WHY WON'T YOU UNDERSTAND MY FEELINGS? I WISH I COULD LOCK YOU IN THE MANSION AND NEVER LET YOU GO!"

"Ho Ho Ho!~"

"SHUT UP AND DRIVE, SANTA!"

**OUTSIDE PHANTOMHIVE MANOR:**

Tanaka drove the horse drawn carriage to a halt while still in his chibifed form jumped off and paced towards the door to open it for the young CHAINED nobles.

"Ah Tanaka, you're late. Young master is in the carriage isn't he? He has many guests today and he must greet them all properly. After all it's the Pha-"

"GET OUT MY THE BLOODY WAY!" Alois shrieked in fear as he forcefully yanked Ciel and Alice after him. The exact moment Tanaka was about to reach for the door Alois had already swiped it open and mercilessly knocked the poor chibified old man into the air. Sebastian side stepped before Alois could knock him out too.

"MISS ALICE! See what happens when you leave my side? One minute you're serving me the next you're chained to Annoyance! ...and Seal's just there to piss me off."

"Why is the carriage pierced with knives?" Sebastian asked himself as he sighed in disappointment. "I made it out of high quality wood..."

In one foul swear Alois was off sprinting for his life along with Alice and Ciel determined to match his sudden explosion of speed, the bipolar blonde was so frustrated with their lack of athletic abilities so he grabbed hands with them both and pulled the two midgets that were LITERALLY flying by his side like flags waving in the wind, never once stopping despite their tsundere protests and distressed screaming. Let's say they're either lighter than they look or Alois had the hidden strength of a demon, that would also explain his devil spawn nature. His speed had enough velocity to leap dramatically through time.

"Alois Trancy, the boy who leaped through time." Alice randomly quoted while picturing the said blonde leaping with a knee up and the other straight with his his arms in the air. She pictured his pose so vividly because he was doing THE EXACT pose in all its epic glory. With his handcuffed hands out...Alice and Ciel's handcuffed hands were forced up as well and they were also forced to leap in the air mirroring the poses of the side characters by the main.

"Trancy, I'm the main character damn it! If I'm going to be chained then I should at the very least be in the middle!" Ciel complained in annoyance as they landed in sync and continued to run towards the mansion hoping Lucian would CALM THE *BEEP* DOWN by the time Sebastian and Claude stops him on his mad rampage. Demon translation: mad tantrum.

**IN THE PHANTOMHIVE MANSION: **

"Ciel!~" Sohma, Lizzy, Adriel and Luca all chimed in sync in voices of all pitches

Ciel: SCREW FORMALITIES! SCREW CRACK, SCREW ALOIS, SCREW IT AAAAAALL!

Alice: HOW THE HECK DID THIS HAPPEN? GIVE ME BACK MY FREEDOM!

Alois: AAHAHAHAHAHAHA!~ LUCIE'S GONE YANDERE! It's so *beep*ing scaaaaary!

Lau: Did we just see the impossible...? The Queen's Dog, Cat and Spider are freaking chained together.

Sherylin: Oh? this will be good material for my instant shipping plans...heeheehee~ Kinky chains, whips and gags...*evil fangirl aura*

Phantomhive servants: Y-young master swings that way! Literally, swinging. Ooh!~ Look at him fly!

Nightrave servants: Miss Alice is kidnapped and Lucian's starting the Apocalypse! AGAIN...ONLY WE CAN DO IT! Now everyone! Unite and get your weapons 'cuz we're gonna save the world!

Trancy servants: *deadpanning and sighs in sync*

Snake: So many people...I look different from everyone else, will they laugh at me like the others? I can't go out there...*nervously peeking at the crowd of guests feeling self-conscious*

"If they laugh then let them, just know they're narrow minded and racist if they do. It's obvious THEY should be laughing at themselves, it's the pride of the hybrid human race to keep our head up high and live on! Assured Lisette with confidence as she appears out of nowhere behind Snake along with the rest of the Bestia members!"

Snake: Lisette, I hope you know CPR because you take my breath away. Says Wordsworth

"Cliche pick up lines won't work on me! Lisette hissed."

Snake: ...No, I'm serious...there's too many people...I'm having a nervous breakdown and I might stop breathing.

Mandy: YES! IT IS US, BESTIA! WE HAVE COME TO PERSONALLY THANK THE YOUNG NOBLES FOR RELEASING DROCELL!

Jarris: We're at a town nearby so we thought we'd pay a visit to the Phantomhive mansion! ...WE NOT LOOKING FOR ANYTHING TO STEAL OR ANYTHING TO DRAW UNWANTED ATTENTION. HA HA HA. NO WE'RE NOT. *stiff monotone, Jarris is an ex-thief and still needs money to replace his payment that Drocell used to pay for the 'kidnapped' children's accommodation*

Bonnie's sketchbook: -We brought gifts!-

Bridget: Haha! A huge crowd just as I expected! But I can overcome it when I wear this gas mask! *talking through gas mask like Dark Vader*

Drocell: Take it off my lady, you're scaring the children. *snatches gas mask off the spazzing steam punk loli mechanic*

**LUCIAN'S SIDE:**

Lucian hissed bitterly in anger. "Get out the way bastards!"

Claude leaped from behind the teenage demon and landed in front of him, Lucian skidded to a stop. Claude positioned his glasses up the bridge of his nose, satisfied with the foreseen result. "I won't allow ANYONE to interfere with his Highness's plan."

Sebastian was already there to block off Lucian for he was one Hell of a butler no more detail. "And I won't allow ANYONE to prove a threat to young master or his mansion." Lucian's hand twitched, he restrained himself from gripping onto THAT WEAPON hidden in his jacket.

"SEBAS-CHAAAAAN I CAME FOR YOU!~ Though our bodies are distant our hearts grow close from the time of separation!"

Lucian took advantage of Grell's sudden appearance as the demons were distracted and used the shinigami as leverage the way an Olympic gymnast leaps over a vault over the heads of the stoned audience. "Hahaha! Later threesome! You're victims to fangirls everywhere!" He mocked them as he sprinted ahead, imagining the mind *BEEP*ed faces THEY would've worn.

The Dog and Spider butlers glared maliciously at the gender-confused man, a deadly glint in their eyes as if they're planning to bloody murder him. "What?~ Should I have come earlier?" Grell asked innocently with his red head tilted to the side.

**Adriel and Luca's side:**

Adriel: Lucaaaa! I miss you! *runs to hug Luca*

Luca: Adrieeeel! I love you! *about to kiss her on the cheek*

Adriel: I'M ANDROGYNOUS AND I'LL STAY THAT WAY! *slaps Luca away while blushing*

Luca: Buuut people won't know you're a girl being a boy! *pouts*

**CAT, DOG AND SPIDER'S SIDE: **

Ciel panted in exhaustion, he felt his asthma kicking in. "Alright...*cough x5*...we'll wait here for now...*cough x2*...if the time arises we can jump out the three story high mansion window of my bedroom, my whistle will...*choking sound of a dying animal*"

"Ciel! Don't die on us! Then we'll have to drag your corpse around and that's downright disturbing!" Alice cried in desperation. "W-waaurgh! I think he needs CPR! Hang on...that's AFTER HE STOPS BREATHING..."

"Then stop his breathing!~" Alois declared with a smile as his hands were ready to strangle Ciel's neck. Ciel released a high pitched wheeze from the back of his throat, it came out as a helpless squeal. "Ciel, I'll help you just this once 'kay?~"

"STOP!" Alice ordered. Alois had already started strangling Ciel but released his grip the moment Alice screamed leaving the coughing victim of abuse to fall to drop on his knees. Alice rushed to his aid to help him despite her tsundere side telling her: i-it's not like I'm helping you because I like you!

*Rrrrrrrrrrrrzzzzzzt!* Heeeere's Grell!~ *chainsaw slashes through door*

Alice angrily throws a hardcover book at the shinigami's head. "Get lost Grell, stay out of the chapter!"

Alois smirks darkly. "You want to take our souls don't you? Then come at me shit-head, I will beat you with the power of CLAAAAUUUDE!"

Grell: No! Sebas-chan begged me to protect you kids from that phsycho demon that those smexy demons are fighting off.

"Well that makes sense...in a way." Ciel replied coldly after regaining his composure. "Now jump out the window. That's an order."

"I SAID PROTECT NOT OBEY! Hmph! That's no way to treat a lady! I have feelings too you know!"

"Feelings? What feelings? PAIN? HATE? SADNESS? SUFFERING? ANGST?" Alois asked curiously with his head titled to the side. "or GAY?~"

"Preferably gay for a lady must be happy for the sake of her lover!" Grell answered while grinning like Cheshire, a sparling aura surrounded him.

"He's a special kind of gay..." Alice nodded.

* * *

Aaaaaand done! All in one day!

...pssst! Hey! notice how the** huge review button's blue and new**? It's basically **screaming** for you to click on it. **To click AND review! **

**After all, it's there to be clicked on and YOU KNOW IT. So why not? One review means a lot to me and it's not a matter of what to type, it's a matter of what you like. If you like you review and can even type one word like: niiiiiice. If you hate then let me angst in an emo corner with my big bag full of cookies...  
**


	8. Adriel and Luca's Twisted Game

**Here i give credit and cybercookies 2: DiamondRaibows, Midnightrider.009, ThePersonFromYourNightmares any any others if i've 4gotten 2 mention ur names! THANK U ALL FROM DA BOTTOM OF MAH EMO, TWISTED HEART AND ALL U REVIEWERS AND READERS! ;) ...now...look at the words and suck in da crack that ensures.**

* * *

The disappearance of Ciel Phantomhive and friends remained an unsolved mystery as the guests remained in the exact same poses at the exact same moment Alois came rushing through the mansion doors, chained to Alice and Ciel for what little life they had pursued by the psychotic demon Lucian, calmly followed by Sebastian for he was one Hell of a butler and finally Tanaka ho ho ho-ing all the way~ Afterwards, awkward silence dominated downstairs in the guest room as the stoned guests heard distressed screams of three young nobles, the roaring buzz of a chainsaw, R rated swearing and manic laughter echoing from upstairs.

"Ciel finally came back but I didn't even get the chance to hug him...!" Lizzy whined with wide teary eyes of guilt, still frozen in her pose as if she was preparing to tackle Ciel into a lovingly tight, spinning embrace. Suddenly a high pitched squeal like a dying animal pierced through the mansion. "CIIIIIIEEEEEEL! Wait for me! Your BEST childhood friend, LOVING cousin and the CUTE Genius with a Sword will save you from the Apocalypse!" With her humble speech said the blonde ribbon tailed girl attempted to run towards the stairs but a rough hand gripped her shoulder determined to hold her back.

"No Lizzy, you won't make it out alive. Upstairs awaits an intense final battle in which the strongest soldier cannot imagine the brutal abilities of those demonic bastards. For your sake and the sake of everyone here, no matter what under ANY circumstance are you to go upstairs, Sebastian's orders are absolute." Bard forewarned in a serious tone of voice as his face darkened in the shadows. Lizzy gulped uncertainly, she hesitantly paused and withdrew her fencing swords and stepped away with surfacing angst, her hands clenched into balls of fists and quivered unstably.

"My lady, please remember..." Paula begged with downcast eyes if wist.

"But there must be something we can do to stop the apocalypse of the Underworld's Vengeance that is Lucian!" Sohma protested as he bravely stepped before Lizzy with his arm swiped out. Anger and authority flared within his deep brown irises.

"PRINCE!" Agni wept with pride at the majestic sight of his prince mentally maturing.

"How about we gamble!" Lau suggested with his long sleeves raised above his head along with Ran Mao's arms, miming his pose wearing a deadpan.

Sherylin snapped in anger. "There's kids in here and you're casually suggesting WE GAMBLE as a war commences upstairs? WHAT UTTER-"

"I'm in! Lisette agreed with a confident grin. I'll play any game with a good prize to win! Hey Snake, you're on my team!"

"Since Lisette is, I will..." Snake mumbled quietly through the gap that his snakes considerately allowed for him to breathe through, grateful that Wilde and Oscar were coiling around his face from the guests for covering his blush whenever Lisette talked directly to him.

"Oooh!~ My shipping senses are tingling! Teehee~" Sherylin giggled poshly behind her feathered fan.

"I vote poker, more than skill it's a game of chance! Experience won't matter. I'll explain the rules for newbs." Gianni decided, his mafia gambling nature kicking in.

"Then let's make it worth it. The winner will make EVERYONE their slaves during this visit!" Jarris declared as he magically swiped several decks of playing cards from thin air stacked onto the palm of his hand.

"We will begin." Ran Mao leaped off Lau's lap into mid-air and gracefully performed a spinning flip, stealthily she took the deck of cards from the shocked Jarris and evenly dealt each card to the players at inhuman speed before she landed professionally on the crimson carpet.

"LIKE A NINJA!" Miyuki commented with pride.

"My lady, my lady this is my chance to be human." Drocell tugged at Bridget's sleeve like an excited little kid ready to make friends at kindergarten.

"Do you need my permission FOR EVERYTHING?" Bridget yelled in annoyance.

"Until the ends of earth I will forever serve you and be by your side. I can't bear to leave you behind." Drocell revealed with a straight face.

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M SOCIALLY AWKWARD? YOU'RE WRONG!" The steam punk mechanic snapped as she swiftly gripped onto her wrench and connected it to Drocell's hard, iron wood head. "BUT RIGHT! In a way..."

"EEEEEEH? No no no!" Maylene stuttered in flustered disbelief. "I'll only obey young master and young master only! That's a promise! It's true! ...buuut it'd be nice if I was the mistress for a day...ehehe~ Sebastian..."

"It's getting kinky." The triplets stated monotonously.

"T-to pass time..." Hannah agreed shyly as she avoided eye contact from everyone. Deep inside she was saying. 'MAKING EVERYONE MY SLAVES? $&Y YEAH! COMB MY LUSCIOUS HAIR AND FEED ME PREMIUM WINE GRAPES, BITCHES! AH HA HA HA!~'

"NO TRUE MAN WILL STEP DOWN FROM A BET LIKE THIS! I WON'T SERVE ANYONE! FOR TODAY IS THE DAY YOU HUMANS SHALL GROVEL BEFORE THE FROG OVERLORD! GYOOARGHKAKAKAKA!" Mandy croaked evilly, a blazing blue aura engulfed him as nearby guests sweat dropped.

"Let the games begin..." Lau smirked mysteriously with his eyes opening slightly, revealing a dark pair of scheming eyes.

**WHILE THEY PLAYED POKER:**

"We got excluded..." Finny sighed.

"We got excluded..." Lizzy repeated.

"We got excluded..." Sohma confirmed.

"WE GOT EXCLUDED!" The depressed club wailed in the kid corner as Lau, Ran Mao, Paula, Bard, Maylene, Snake, Tanaka, Agni and the Bestia members, Nightrave and Trancy servants wore their poker faces as they played an intense game with a burning atmosphere of determination to win. They intentionally ignored the insignificant cries and protests of the children.

*BOOM!* A loud exploding sound of a wall being crushed from force resounded throughout the mansion.

**CAT, DOG AND SPIDER'S SIDE: **

Alois: AAAURRGH! Lucie's here! *screams and forcefully pulls Alice and Ciel into an inescapable group hug.

Alice: WHY ARE WE RUNNING FROM LUCIAN? WE SHOULD BE RUNNING FROM YOU! *turning red under the pressure of Alois's arm locked around her neck*

Ciel: *heavy wheezing of asthma* HYPERVENTILATING...! *wheeze* IN DESPERATE NEED OF EMERGENCY MEDICAL TREATMENT...!

Alois: Could've said 'help' instead, you know I wouldn't hesitate to stop your breathing! Then we can do CPR 'cause I won't let Alice's FIRST CONSCIOUS KISS BE WITH YOU!~ *beaming smile of innocence*

Grell: GET BACK! GET BACK, BEAST! *slashing Death Scythe around wildly*

Lucian: GWOOOARRGH! *clawing insanely at the door*

Grell:...Sexy beast I might add but I have no interest in psycho teenage demons, so NO. I won't let you in EVEN IF YOU ASK NICELY!

Alice: CUT THE CRACK! We're gonna jump! *pulls Alois and Ciel towards the three-story high bedroom window*

Lucian: Q$*(Y#*($U#*RJEOIFNDoiFUY*Q(#TE$&^FESWIF! AAARGH!

Grell: Pardon? I don't speak *BEEP*ed Up Keyboard.

Lucian: MISS ALIIIIIICE! NOOO! STAY WITH ME! BE BY ME! CRY TO ME! YOU'RE MINE AND MINE ALONE! I WON'T LET THOSE BASTARD EARLS BE CHAINED TO YOU ANY LONGER! I'LL FREE YOU OF YOUR SUFFERING! Now...COME TO ME YOU #*#*%*& RETARDS! BRING ALICE TO ME, THAT'S AN ORDER FROM THE GREAT LUCIAN-SAMA! OR ELSE I'LL- *swipes out knives from his blazer*

Hidden under his shirt Ciel gripped hold of a white, bone whistle that hung on a chain around his neck and blew into it as hard as possible. No sound came out. Alice thought it was broken and wasted no time on pointing it out while her demon butler was clawing viciously at the wooden door, scraping the polish off with his long, sharp black nails after he tore his gloves off in anger.

*ARRRROOOOOOO!* The revibrating growl of a Hell hound, booming stomps resounded with every step. Pluto made an epic appearance, Ciel had a bitch *edit* DOG whistle that allowed him to summon Pluto in emergencies, OF COURSE IT'S ALSO FOR RIDING HELL HOUNDS ON A LEISURELY TIME AS NOW. Pluto in his huge Hell hound form sat obediently outside the opened bedroom window, awaiting his master's commands only so Sebastian would praise and reward him with dog treats later.

"Jump!" Ciel ordered urgently, Alice and Alois followed Ciel as the three timed their jump out the window at the same time. Fortunately they landed into Pluto's soft, silver fur, unfortunately they slid along his curves like they were on a massive water slide and, about to fall off at a devastating height and be crushed upon each other since if one person falls, THEY ALL FALL. If one screams, they all scream...then there were none. By instinct Pluto swiftly repositioned himself to catch them from their fall with his tail lashed out to catch them. Ciel desperately grabbed hold of Pluto's fur with his un-cuffed hand, Alois and Alice were dangling from the handcuff, feeling the pain of the metal chain digging into their skin from the weight.

Alois: SHIIIIIIIT! BLOODY SON OF A-! *gets cut off by Alice's praise*

Alice: ADORABLE PUREBRED DOG! YES YOU ARE! GOOD JOB PLUTO! I OWE YOU TWO TONS OF-! *gets cut off by Ciel's orders*

Ciel: GRAB EACH OTHER'S HANDS! THERE'S TOO MUCH WEIGHT ON THE HANDCUFFS! THE LINK WILL BREAK! HURRY AND CLIMB, FOOLS! THAT'S AN ORDER!

A short moment of silence occurred as if communicating telepathically the three reached an agreement for once in their lives. Alois grabbed hold of Ciel's hand as Alice grabbed hold of Alois's, Ciel managed to still hold onto Pluto's fur (HOW? Well refer to the episode in Black Butler when Ciel had to hold onto the edge of London Bridge with ONE HAND as Sebastian bloody murders Ash~), in an upward instant swish of the tail Pluto gained enough force to THROW the young nobles into the air like fleas from a shake or droplets from a fur or...LET'S SKIP THE SIMILES, they shot in the air above the Phantomhive mansion at the speed of light.

Alice: KYAAAAAAAARGH! Hey! I can see my mansion from here!

CIel: IS THIS WHAT I GET FOR BEING THE MAIN CHARACTER? A LIFE FULL OF-!

Alois: I CAN SEE MY LIFE FLASHING BEFORE MY EYES: PEDOS, DEAD PEOPLE, HELL HOUND'S ASS AND...MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY!~

Ciel: WE'RE FOREVER DAMNED FOR HELL! IF YOU MEET MADAM RED GREET HER FOR ME!

Alois: I BELIEVE IN THE AFTERLIFE! I WANT TO REINCARNATE AS A DEMON!

Ciel: FOOL! ONLY I CAN-!

Alice: BACK TO THE POINT!

Pluto leaped up and caught them once again into the softness of his silky fur, this time they didn't slide off but they crashed into his back in a traumatised heap once they returned to Earth.

Alois: Eheheh~ *snickering like perverted fanboy*

Alice: WHAT THE HELL? *vein popping*

Ciel: Y-your panties flashed. *blushing heavily*

Alice: PREPARE TO DIE. *cracking fists and a dark aura*

**LUCIAN'S SIDE: **

The mechanical roar of a shinigami's chainsaw slashed murderously at a demonic sword wielding demon.

"BITCH! Don't *BEEP*ing get in my way!" Lucian swore as he recklessly charged at Grell at demonic speed, his blade swiped out at the Ripper. Red locks of hair flowed in the movement as Grell dodged the incoming blade by dropping by instinct to the carpet and sweeping his chainsaw out at the silver streaked butler from foot level, grazing the crimson carpet by millimetres. At the last moment Lucian leaped over the chainsaw, as if he was playing a grade school game where he had to jump over the spinning skipping rope controlled by a frustrated little kid.

Grell shot off the ground and jumped into the air with his Death Scythe posed above his head, gaining the force to slash it down through his victim, blood and gore ensures. "Are all teenagers these days like this? OC, know your place! I am FAR MORE popular than you in fandom! I'm canon and you know it!" Grell smirked like a demented shark on sugar rush.

Lucian blocked off the chainsaw with multiple chains, though the chainsaw was slowly breaking the chains he had enough time to reveal his ULTIMATE WEAPON. "SCREW POLULARITY VOTES! Get out the chapter you gay side character! You know I'm gonna kill you off either way! WANNA KNOW WHY? 'CAUSE THIS IS SPARTAAA!" Lucian took a thick, hardcover book from his blazer and threw it square in his face. "READ LITERACTURE, NEWB!"

"KYAAARGH NOT THE FACE! WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP DOING THIS TO ME?" The red head shrieked in pain, a deep, red rectangle stamped into his face, the book was instantly ripped apart by Grell's chainsaw.

"Daaamn! That book was number one bestselling on the market! YOU COULD'VE AT LEAST TAKEN THE TIME TO READ THE BLURB WHILE IT WAS IN YOUR FACE! Tch! shinigami are SOOO near-sighted..."

"YOU BROKE MY PRECIOUS GLASSES! THAT'S IT! YOU'RE PAYING FOR THEM! I DIDN'T GET HEALTH INSURANCE OR WARRANTY, BASTARD!"

"OH YEAH? WELL YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT BOOK! IT WAS A ONE-TIME SPECIAL OFFER OF 80% OFF AND I'D LIKE TO REPLACED SO I CAN THROW IT AT YOU AGAIN!"

"NO MORE EPICALLY DASHING GRELL SUCTCLIFFE AND HELLO HOMICIDAL SERIAL KILLER! SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES OF THE DEEEEAAATH SEEENTEEEEENCE!"

"Pffft! No creativity! You sound like a cliché mid-boss. AHAHA~ YOU MADE ME ANGRY SO I'LL *BEEP*ING KILL YOU 'CAUSE IT'S THAT TIME OF MONTH AGAIN!~"

"YOU INSENSITIVE BASTAAAAAARD! That's a delicate subject for ladies!"

"Tell us what on Earth led us to intrude on this...unnecessary conversation?" Sebastian asked smoothly as he appeared by the door.

"Oooh!~ Sebas-chan!~ YOU CAME FOR ME! THIS MUST BE FATE! No...LOVE!"

"Silence Lucian, stop taking Grell's lines and maintain your psychotic nature, continue killing Grell. I'm simply here to observe." Sebastian replied.

"Take things seriously bitch's *cough* DOG'S BUTTler." Claude reminded as he appeared by the door at the opposite end.

Lucian cussed in an informative monotone. "Shit. My option to murder and flee is invalid...choice selection failed. Final choices: Grovel or rage quit."

"INCOMIIIIIIING!~" A high pitched scream of a hyper active child distracted the men as Adriel and Luca came CRASHING THROUGH THE WALL, Adriel being a half blood angel had her white feathered wings sprouted with a twistedly holy aura an eerie sense like Angela. Luca being a demi demon was engulfed in a demonic aura with bat wings sprouted. The immortal duo made an epic appearance with their power awakened, breaking lose a miniature scale apocalypse within the Phantomhive mansion. Sebastian, Claude, Lucian and Grell stood stoned SHOCKED from the impact, dust and rubble got caught up in the sudden explosion and the thick dust was slowly dispersing.

Adriel: Look at them.

Luca: I know.

Adriel: That looks like fun.

Luca: What are they doing, anyway?

Shalbriri: *appears supernaturally out of nowhere like a ghost* It seems that those two butlers and the transsexual are going to stop our younger butler with a mistress complex from reaching our young Mistress Alice.

Adriel: I wanna help!

Luca: Me, too! Alice MUST be with my brother~

Adriel: Noo! She needs to be with Daddy in the eye patch!

Luca: No!

Adriel: Yes!

*Fighting and arguing*

Miyuki: *appears out of thin air like a ninja* Shalbriri, do something!

Shalbriri: Me?

Miyuki: You have the best maternal instinct out of the three of us servants!

Gianni: *crashes from the ceiling like a boss* Ya got that right!

Shalbriri: *reluctantly goes to stop them*

Lucian: You guys! Get out my room! YOU'RE NOT EVEN MEANT TO BE IN THIS SCENE!

"For big brother's sake I'll defeat you!" Luca declared heroically with an innocent yet sadistic smile. "Lucie let's play!~" Luca is FAR more devious than he looks, after all. He's JIM'S BROTHER. BOTH GENUINELY BIPOLAR SADISTS

"I don't know why but Mother (Alice), Father (Ciel) and Brother (Alois) are running from you! Is it tag? Lemme join! And then we'll play hide and seek!" Adriel cheered excitedly with naïve brightness. With the half blood of Angela/Ash BOTH GENUINELY PURE PYSCHOS.

Sebastian/Claude/Lucian: ADRIEL! LUCA! Play downstairs like good little children.

Adriel/Luca: ...*momentary pause of silence* NO! NO! NO! YOU BIG MEANIES! WE WANNA PLAY TOO! JUST 'CUZ WE'RE KIDS DOESN'T MEAN WE CAN'T JOIN IN! WE WANNA PLAY! PLAY! PLAY! *tantrum time*

Grell: Now now, men! To deal with kids you must be firm but gentle!~ *advancing towards Adriel and Luca and bending down to their level* If you go play downstairs later on I promise to play with you and give you candy!~ *smiling with shark teeth*

Adriel: *deadpan* We don't wanna play with YOU, just hand over the candy.

Luca: *has Alois's personality traits* STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU BLOODY PEDO! *mercilessly knees Grell in the privates*

Grell: GYAAARGHK! *drops to the ground and rolls hysterically across the carpet in agony as Luca starts jumping on top of him while laughing manically at his suffering* I HAVE FEELINGS TOO YOU KNOW! PAAAAAAAIIIIIIN!*Adriel joins in by pulling Grell's hair*

Adriel: Ehehe!~ Grandma's balding!

Grell: NO! THAT'S YOU PULLING MY HAIR OUT...! KYAAAAAARGH!

Claude: I'll stop them, being the responsible adult I am. *about to end Adriel and Luca's fun but Sebastian stops him.*

Sebastian: ...Let them play!

Lucian: I hope to God THEY don't 'PLAY' with me... *takes advantage of the situation and follows Ciel, Alois and Alice's escape route which is out the opened three-story high bedroom window*

Nightrave servants: Aaaand time! Back to our original side!

**GUEST'S SIDE: **

"Royal Straight Flush!" Lau proclaimed with a proud smile, revealing the said set of cards to the gravely disappointed players like a folding fan as he flapped it regally.

"N-No way! I was so close to forcing everyone into pairings!" Sherylin protested in frustration, her head in her hands and cards scattered across the table. "...including gay pairings..."

"What's a 'Royeel Strayete Fluss?'" Asked Sohma, Lizzy and Finny obliviously with their heads tilted to the side with blank expressions.

"And THIS is why newbs are better off not playing." Explained Jarris while he shuffled the gathered cards from all the players.

"I tried but I failed! But that's alright! It's all about having fun!~" Paula smiled as she took her bells and rang them joyfully.

"IT'S ALL 'BOUT ILLEGAL GAMBLING AND BETS DEGRADING HUMAN RIGHTS!" Gianni ultimately boomed with burning passion.

"IT'S ALL ABOUT KEEPING THE PRIDE OF MEN!" Mandy ultimately boomed with rivalling burning passion. Then the two men locked deadly glares for a long pause which left all the others sweat dropping.

"OAAAAAGHH?" Gianni started.

"GROOOARRRRGH!" Mandy answered.

"AARAAARGHAAARRR!" Gianni countered.

"WWWWRRROOOOOAAAARRRGH!" Agni joined.

"HWOOOOOAAAAAAARRRGH!" Bard added.

"YYYYYAAAAAAAARRRRRRGH!" Gianni agreed.

"KRROOOOOAAAAARRRGH!" Mandy ended.

"Those inflamed eyes of RESOLVE! I like that! That's how a men should be!" Gianni declared as the group of men swung their arms across each others' shoulders in pride. The three then began to laugh loudly in a manly manner.

"The bonds of humans, I thought to myself...I have yet to understand." Drocell stated in a nonchalant monotone as he steadied his hat to a stable position after he dropped his cards on the table. A look of puzzlement etched on his doll-like features.

"World domination by robots, I thought to myself...I have yet to achieve it." Bridget murmured in a strategizing manner. "Perhaps brains alone isn't enough to overthrow the world leaders, I must continue to seek a new efficient plan..."

-EARTH TO BRIDGET! Match the fanfic!- Bonnie wrote with hard pressure on her pen.

"So you're mute but talk by sketchbook and pen?" Timber questioned as he appeared by her left, his arm over her shoulder. Bonnie flinched and fiddled with her pen shyly.

"You have rabbit ears, how cute." Canterbury commented as he appeared by her right, his arm also over her shoulder crossing over Timber's. Bonnie blushed and stared at him quietly with innocent, wide eyes.

"Don't take flock around her so casually. You aren't hosts." Thompson warned as he appeared behind her, his arms wrapped around her neck protectively. Bonnie went into a flustered state and started writing madly on paper as the triplets watched in silence.

-Let go of me! It isn't because I don't like you, I'm very flustered and I hate being the centre of attention! So please give me personal space!- Bonnie's ears flopped down in such an adorable way that the triplets were awe struck by both her appearance and delicate handwriting. COMPLETELY PURE, since His Highness wasn't around it would be fine to break her right?

"Don't do it, don't mess with humans that aren't your contractors." Hannah scolded the way a mother would to her children. The triplets shot her disturbingly stoic glances to which she caved into silence and continued to let Bard attempt to flirt with her.

"Hey, what's a cool beauty like you doin' here at our mansion?" The blonde chef chuckled with a cigarette hanging out his mouth. Maylene, Paula, Finny, Sohma and Lizzy watched intently at the advances of Bard.

"I know who I ship!" Maylene decided excitedly. Finny nodded enthusiastically as did Paula, Lizzy, Sohma and Sherylin who joined the fans.

Sherylin began ranting. "I also think Hannah and Agni make good couple! A cool headed beauty like Hannah and a hot headed man like Agni are the definition of opposites attract! And Paula and Drocell make an interesting pairing, quite unheard of but the way Paula is so lively as Drocell is lifeless...they complete each other! But then again, Drocell and Bridget look as if they're meant to be together. Oooh! Did you see the way the triplets were flirting with Bonnie? They're more talkative than I thought! Interesting!~ Though there isn't much hinted between Miyuki and Shalbriri a spark of romance is possible as Alice shipped with Ciel/Alois/Lucian is a popular multi-pairing but we should also focus on the side characters and their relationships! I sense Adriel and Luca have potential to become more than JUST CHILDHOOD FRIENDS when they get older! Sohma and Lizzy can stay as friends, they're the type that's better off platonic and I see Snake's negativity is slowly mixing into the positivity of Lisette, two animal hybrid humans with an angst filled past have come to realise that they're not alone and that they too, HAVE THE RIGHT TO LOVE!~"

"At this rate Miss Sherylin will talk non-stop of everything that was better off not knowing! I pray to God! CEASE HER ABILITY TO SPEAK!" Agni prayed in desperation as if the world was coming to an end.

"...it's too late...we heard EVERYTHING..." Shalbriri muttered darkly, he was now officially a victim of Sherylin's fangirlsm. The occultist cowered in the emo corner, rocking back and forth in an unstable state. Agni sweat dropped.

"Seems my shadow techniques had proven futile, I never thought my skills would fail me in a game such as this.." Miyuki anguished with shadows over her eyes.

"I have set up an anti-technique barrier earlier on in the game, I have been watching all this time. You have failed my expectations Miyuki. Master will be most displeased." Ran Mao revealed in a serious tone. The two black haired girls communicated in telepathic form from then afterwards.

"Eeer, why is this game more exaggerated than it's meant to be and why are unrelated elements involved? Isn't this meant to be a typical Black Butler fanfic with a pointless storyline and a lack of reviews? Lisette asked in a baffled tone."

"YES. Says Dan. But the storyline and reviews aren't what makes this fanfiction special, it's about the effort and time spent into making and reading this load of- Says Emily.

"You purposely didn't finish Emily's sentence did you? Lisette sweat dropped."

**ADRIEL AND LUCA'S SIDE:**

Luca: Look at this giant stick! Maybe we could use this, too! *holds up an threatening stick*

Adriel: And this thing, even though it feels kind of weird... *holds up catnip*

Luca: A-Adriel..? What are you doing? HAAHAHAHA STOP THAT! IT HUUURTS!

Adriel: But it's fuuun!

Luca: Shouldn't we- HAHAHAHA be- HAHAHAH doing something about Lucian? HAHAHAHAH

Adriel: But teasing you is fun, too~

Lisette: *spies from the bushes* Wh-What are they doing in there? Exclaimed the shocked and appalled cat girl! Oooh~ I smell catniiiiip!~ CATNIP!~

Jarris/Snake: Lisette... *sweat drops at the sight of Lisette sprawled on the grass in a somewhat kinky way to which their male hormones were affected*

Bonnie: -They're just tickling each other-

Lisette: Perverts... the hidden visitor of the Phantomhive manor mumbled.

Jarvis: Maybe they're just too innocent.

Snake: They'll realize it in their teen years, I guess. Says Emily.

Luca: Hehe, so now it's our moment of glory! We'll make it epic! *evil grin*

Adriel: Oh yes, 'cuz this is only the beginning! We'll stop Lucian ourselves and we aren't gonna play by the rules~ *unnerving giggling*

Luca/Adriel: For...THIS IS OUR MEANING OF 'PLAYING'! Traps, weapons and deception! *high five each other as they both jump in the air* Lucie, you can't win against us. We're IMMORTAL when it comes to games!~

Somewhere, sometime, somehow Lucian sneezed loudly. Suddenly he swished his head to face no one in particular. "According to Japanese belief and many other cultures say you sneeze when someone talks behind your back. *SNEEZES* Naaah! I should've taken my drugs this morning...SHIIIIIIIIT! *steps over a rope and get caught upside down by the ankle by it and a chain net tangled over him, suddenly a huge metal cage drops over him, he crashes to the ground in various other inescapable traps, burning lasers, drugged tranquilizers and exorcist charms and and struggles furiously with no avail*

Adriel and Luca appears at the scene supernaturally. "We found you!"

"Oh damn Hell...!" Lucian cussed in a way one would say: Oh good Heavens!

"THEY CAUGHT THE DEMON HIMSELF!" Lisette, Snake, Jarris and Bonnie all yelled in sync. Shocked beyond sense that they have unintentionally revealed they're presence from the garden. Lucian, Adriel and Luca simply stared at them as the spies stared back. AWKWARD SILENCE...

**BUTLER'S SIDE:**

Claude: I don't think it was a smart idea to leave this matter in the irresponsible hands of the havoc wrecking duo *referring to Adriel and Luca in a cold monotone while casually knitting the rest of his unfinished woollen, PINK scarf*

**FLASHBAAACK~**

Adriel: GRANDPA! PLEASE FORGIVE US! *tries to jump into Claude's arms*

Claude: *rejected Adriel*

Sebastian: *demonic aura with sketchy smirk* Terribly sorry, but such a feat cannot be accomplished. I am afraid that you MUST be punished.

Grell: I'll get 'em with this! *pulls out his chainsaw*

Luca: *pees*

Adriel: Luca, you're getting a bit wet down there...

Everyone: *awkward silence*

Luca: OKAY, OKAY. I PEED BECAUSE OF THE CHAINSAW AND CLAUDE STARING AT ME!

Sebastian: *smirks* Yes, of course (Not exactly the thought that went through my head but okay)

Claude: We will have to scold you later. At this very second, your brother, Alice, and the third wheel-

Sebastian: My Young Master, Ciel *glares at Claude*

Claude: ...Are being pursued by a teenage psychotic demon boy.

Sebastian: Afterwards, we will have a serious TALK... with you. *they leave*

Adriel: Not fair!

Luca: Ya got that right...

Adriel: I wanna save my family!

Luca: I know what we could do~

Adriel: What?

Luca: Come with me... *leads Adriel to his secret stash of secret secrets or something very dark and frightening*

**PRESENT, BUTLER'S SIDE: **

Sebastian: Now more time with me and my lovely kitties! *is currently surrounded by several dozens of cats and kittens as if he was a god*

Grell: Sebas-chan! Bathe me with your love and affection too!~

Sebastian: Why are you still here? Aren't you meant to protect my young master and his friends like I ORDERED YOU TO?

Grell: ...NO. I DON'T REMEMBER. HA HA HA *stiff monotone with sweat dropping bullets, Sebastian's shadow is looming over him as he is shrouded in a demonic murderous aura as he cracks his fists with a smile*

Claude: A typical censored scene of bloody gore as I knit my scarf for Mother.*random moment when Claude's glasses flash professionally*

**CAT, DOG AND SPIDER'S SIDE: **

Alice: TCH! When will this dragged out chapter END? *vein popping*

Alois: Aliiiiice! It hurts! My head's bloody bruised!

Ciel: Tell me again why I had to be beaten up for stating the obvious.

Alice: OOOH? So my underwear showing was so obvious THAT YOU JUST HAPPEN TO LOOK AND GET A PERVERTED NOSEBLEED OVER?

Ciel/Alois: ...White.

Alice: GIMME THE GOD DAMN KEY!

* * *

**This is gonna sound cliche buuuut! Don't 4get 2 review! Mah one motivation and fuel of fangirlsm!**


	9. Our Reward? We waaaant

**First of all i give credit 2 DR 4 ur awesome convos all in which i used 2 its fullest awesomness, i left them as they originally were and corrected some then changed little parts in there, u'll see when u read it! Plus i thank everyone once again, not only do i gain credit i GIVE credit and i also give credit 2 those that read this! ;)  
**

**BTW, sorry 4 the late update...3 weeks was it? I hope i made up 4 it by making this extra long! Mah excuse: gaming addiction over the weekends, life draining homework, dreaded writer's block, epically slow editing aaaaaand... Life's stores drag on, better skip this author's note now and onto da new change of writing style 4 da first half!  
**

* * *

**Alice's Point of View**

"You've GOT TO BE JOKING." Ciel and I blankly chimed while sweat dropping at the fearful stupidity of Alois Trancy. "YOU LOST THE KEY TO UNLOCK OUR CHAINS?" I smiled sweetly with my eyes closed and head tilted questioningly to the side, sarcasm hinted in my practiced tone.

Let me recap on the recent events in my screwed up life thus far, it all began when we were ordered by the Queen to solve a case of kidnapped children to which led us to suspecting the Bestia members. Drocell happened to be a member also who appeared much later when Bestia was driven to distress. Lucian my demon butler challenged Drocell in an epic battle of supernatural destruction to gain further information. In his phase of loss I had recklessly promised him I'd serve him for A WHOLE DAY if he won, instantaneously he awoken his Underworld's Vengeance mode when he demonically defeated that PEDO-puppet (Drocell) it was then revealed that the 'kidnapped' children took an independent choice and joined Bestia themselves, might they be in the audience of Bestia from the towns they've travelled to and the charisma and influence they had on the already messed up minds of those 'victims' were of no logic to me whatsoever so don't question me.

But that's just the beginning...today IS the day I serve Lucian for 24 hours without strings attached, like I said. I PROMISED MY PERSONAL BUTLER, MY TEENAGE DEMON CONTRACTOR to serve him in cosplay...AS A NIGHTRAVE MAID. Oh the crap God bestowed upon me is the glory and honour of all forsaken children that sold their souls to the devil. Now if only I had a chain saw to break through these chains that link me to my KIDNAPPERS (Alois and Ciel) who saved me from the fate of servitude but cursed me with the destiny of a somewhat kinky Hell of being chained to the Queen's Dog and Spider. Not only that but Lucian turned yandere on us and is causing a grand scale apocalypse of the Underworld's Vegeance to retrieve me and bloody massacre everyone in his path to censored gore. This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't promised to serve him but what other promise could I have thought of in A COMPLETELY DIRE SITUATION? I'm such an idiot and Sebastian knows it, YAY FOR THE EMO. What's more is I'm STILL CHAINED TO ALOIS AND CIEL AND IT ISN'T HELPING THE PITIABLE EXISTENCE THAT IS MY LIFE when Annoyance (Alois) proudly proclaims:

"I NEVER said I lost the key, I just can't recall WHERE I hid it!" Assured Alois happily as he beamed brightly with roses in the background

A red vein literally popped on my head and at that exact moment the regal demeanour of Miss Alice Nightrave the Queen's Loli-Goth Cat's white veil lifted, underneath revealed the TRUE NATURE of me, an explosive, agile, strong and tenacious tiger with non-existent mercy for prey.

"YOU SCHEMING BASTARD! FIND THAT KEY! WHAT'LL HAPPEN IF WE ALL DIE BY LUCIAN'S WRATH UPON SIGHT? HE'S A DEMONIC YANDERE ON US! THE ONLY REASON YOU'RE STILL ALIVE IS 'CAUSE YOU HAVE DEMON BUTLERS AND THE FACT THAT I'M CHAINED TO YOU! ALOIS YOU IDIOT! BAKA! BAKA! BAKAAAAAA!" By now I've furiously tackled the bipolar blonde to the ground and rained vengeful fury of attacks on him. He was pinned under me when I shoved him and Ciel crashed into us since our wrists connected to hand cuffs causing a chain domino effect. Alois swore and yelled as Ciel blankly spectated with mild interest, he's a sadist, I just knew that pirate midget was. Like I'm one to talk 'cause I'm actually shorter only 'cause I hate wearing heels...

**Alois's Point of View: **

"Think you're dominant? Well there can't be TWO dominant partners in a relationship can there? I call top!" I declared with a sadistic smirk as I flipped her under me, the blushing face and stammering she had...tsunderes are so HILARIOUS! How cute!~ I smiled triumphantly because this is the grand moment I prove my authority over Alice and show her how weak and vulnerable she TRULY is. It'd be fun to take advantage of our positions and make her realise her amazing worth as my favourite toy but bloody Ciel's here and he'll ruin my chances.

Don't misunderstand, I still want Ciel but Alice being here changes my plans. So all I did was lick her neck sensually just to see her amusing face she shows that I'm so addicted to making, her innocent whimpering and shivering gave me other ideas...sadist within, awakening. "Ahahaha! Alice, was it good for you?~" Once I asked, she immediately turned a bright shade of red that I was impressed at the instant change of colours she could be, like a chameleon! I wonder how she'll look if she turned EVEN REDDER...I licked my lips, I got kicked in the balls and I doubled over in agonising pain, I rolled away from Alice releasing her because I couldn't tolerate this shit. My thoughts of countermoves and revenge were interrupted by the girly strained voice of the pompous pimp of a midget. CIEL PHANTOMHIVE.

**Ciel's Point of View:**

"Very fitting, agonise in pain in a dirty ditch of rejection." I scoffed indignantly. He got what he deserved, if I recall in a book I've once read this is called 'karma'. Alois was like a cage over Alice and the fact I even thought of similes proved the fact that I wasn't doing anything in order to prevent this. I blankly observed the scene with various thoughts and musings rushing through my mind, making no connections to the present in any actions or words until Alois LICKED Alice's neck. That was enough to snap me out of my distant state, I had to do something about this first before I thought of the consequences so I did the first thing that came to my mind. KICK HIM IN THE PRIVATES.

How on Earth did I do this while he was looming over her? I shall tell you the exact details: All I did was simply kick him between the legs WITH ALL THE UNLEASHED ANGER, ANNOYANCE, SUFFERING, EXHAUSTION AND JELOUSY HE MADE ME LIVE WITH, jealousy...? What the Hell am I thinking! Why would I, Ciel Phantomhive the head of the Phantom company and master of my family property be JEALOUS OF ANYONE? The long chains allowed me to walk around them without them feeling the rattling of the metal links, both too dense to realise before it's too late. The damage was dealt and I thought myself smirking in self-satisfaction upon the sight of Alois breaking into tears and rolling wildly across the grass with his hands over THE PAIN HE FELT as if he's caught on fire. Here I am with the similes, perhaps I've been reading too much...too much stories of overrated violence.

Alice was still lying on the ground like a...Inappropriately abused victim of a lecherous pervert that we call 'Alois' however in this situation I'd make it a metaphor...use a dictionary if you must.

**Lucian's Point of View: **

"THIS SHIT HAS GONE BEYONG CRACK! RELEASE ME THIS INSTANT OR I'M TELLING ON YOU!" I yelled furiously as I thrashed in the hundreds of traps set on me that restrained my movement and strength, to put it simply I'M A *DELETE*ING CACOON. I was determined to destroy this shit to ash and reach Alice before the blonde and blue pulled any moves on her, after all. THEY'RE *DELETE*ING CHAINED TOGETHER. TWO GUYS, A BIPOLAR BLONDE WITH A LICKING FETISH AND A SCHEMING BLUENETTE WHO CARRIES A *DELETE*ING CANE SHEATHED SWORD AROUND AND POSSIBLY A GUN...AND ONE ADORABLY INNOCENT AND TSUNDERE, PETITE AND PURE ALICE. MY. ALICE. Really...chains? The most absolute kinkiest method in existence to bound fates together against will and restraint. I might be a demonic butler obsessed with Alice's soul and HER in an unstable way you could call 'yandere' but believe me, the word YANDERE is not enough to stereotype my character, think of all the existing insane yandere you can think of and times them by 10 then gender bend her to male, what's with the lack of male yanderes? Sexist much. That's what I am, A MALE DEMON SERIAL KILLER WHO WILL FOREVER LOVE AND PROTECT ALICE FOR ETERNITY EVEN AFTER I CONSUME HER SOUL, I WILL OBLIVIATE ALL SHIT THAT DARES TAINT HER OTHER THAN ME AND *DELETE*ING MASACRE ANYONE AND EVERYONE THAT PROVES A THREAT TO HER SURVIVAL AND FEELINGS TOWARDS ME, I'm violent, possessive, obsessive, hateful, proud, invincible and everything that makes an entity of sin for I am a beast, a villain, A DEMON. F**** yeah.

The moment I found out my personal maid for a day was gone and saw her chained to Alois, THE LAST PERSON WHO'D I PREFER HER TO EVEN STAND BY. As if shit's just got real Ciel JUST HAD TO BE CHAINED WITH THEM, at least he's not chained next to Alice and on Alois's side but Hell! Him being closer to Alice than me just woke the Satan within. Alois and Ciel chained to Alice...KILL ALOIS KILL CIEL KILL CLAUDE...who else? Sebastian's alright, he's pretty damn badass like that and Tananka's just following orders...orders to DRIVE THE CARRIAGE AWAY FROM ME AT IMPOSSIBLY HIGH SPEED, the chase is on. I smirked darkly. Like cat and demon, why yes. The demon ALWAYS gets his cat and YES I am making a metaphor referring to Sebastian and his awkward obsession with cats. It won't be long...just wait for me Alice. I will save you...I then smiled softly at the thought of her pure, grateful expression when I cut the link between her, Alois and Ciel. This isn't a love triange or a reverse harem, she doesn't need to choose anyone, she just needs to choose me and this dragged out, sick love comedy would end.

"Hehehe...ahahAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed manically like a boss, I pulled out knives from inside my blazer, oh Lucian-sama you're such a badass, why u no canon? 'Cause immah original character made to be questioned rhetorically. I'm just awesome like that, I don't care if you judge me just DON'T PISS ME OFF. "THIS IS A ROMANTIC ACTION ADVENTURE COMEDY, WE'RE MEANT TO LAUGH SO WHY AREN'T YOU LAUGHING WITH ME?~"

...And so the flashbacks end and onto the present, me being looked down upon by the cast: the servants, random guests, children, demons and shinigami ALL staring at me as if I'm a horrifying monstrosity ready to tear out their throats and pile their sickeningly disfigured corpse on top each other on a pitch fork. Hehe, I'm a murderer FOR SURE. Daddy will be proud, daddy is the God of the Underworld after all!~ Which reminds me, on my Damnation will I inherit his wings or his powers? Please no stilettos, Sebastian OWNS stilettos.

**Everyone else's side:**

Adriel: Now to carry the meat back! *points towards the distance*

Lucian: I. Am. Not. MEAT. *thrashing aggressively in the anti-demon net*

Luca: *kicks him* Down. Now, Adriel, you get the front, I'll take the back.

Adriel: Roger that! *starts slowly pulling the net as Luca pushes*

Luca: Pull! Pull harder, we gotta get him home!

Adriel: I'm trying, but it's hard! Keep pushing! *grunting and exasperation*

Lucian: *thinking* For a half blood angel and a demi demon, you'd think they'd be stronger...

Adriel/Luca: Hey you guys! *stares at Bonnie, Lisette, Snake and Jarris* Pwease help us?~ *begging, sparkly eyes*

The four half animal hybrids: S-sure!~ *falls for cuteness*

Lucian: NOW THIS IS DOWNRIGHT SAAAAD.

**Guest's Side: **

Gianni: Yup! I'm so proud of my mistress Alice, growing up and finding love and romance! *breaks into tears of a parental guardian*

Agni: Prince Sohma found friends here in England... *raises right hand of God in pride with teary eyes*

Bard: Our Young Master Ciel has really grown up! Already efficiently running the family business... *tries not to cry*

Mandy: AND MY FRIENDS AT THE CIRCUS REALLY UNDERSTAND MY MANLY SELF! *crooak!*

Bard: I wish we could accomplish something too!

Agni: In reality, we are supporting our friends and masters to their fullest potential!

Mandy: Eh, I bet you two *points to Bard and Agni* have better luck, young'uns!

Gianni: ESPECIALLY when looking for a girl to take care of!

Agni: *slight blush*

Bard: *laughs*

Miyuki, Hannah, Ran Mao, Maylene, Paula and Sherylin are listening in on their conversation unnoticed in the background.

Bard: I'm not really planning to capture any hearts! Haha!

Mandy: CRROOAAK! REAL MEN NEED A WOMAN TO PROTECT! *poses on table*

Agni: But how do we know if she is the one the Gods have chosen for us? *clenches right fist*

Gianni: Ain't it obvious? *looks at Mandy*

Mandy: *creepy frog smirk* MEN GOTTA GET OUT THERE!

Gianni/Mandy: *both jump onto the table and pose dramatically* AND FIGHT FOR THE ONE THEY THINK IS GOOD!

Bard: You two are a confusing lot...*backs away. Sloooowly*

Agni: Hmm... that didn't really help much... which woman would be good?

Sherylin: *appears at the scene* My shipping senses are tingling! *intense search of room* THERE! *points to Agni and Bard* YOUUUU!

Agni/Bard: WHAAA? *spaz attack*

Agni: WHO ARE YOU?

Sherylin: I"m offended! Do you not remember me from the last chap- I mean, I'm a family friend of Alice's. In my early twenties and proudly single

Bard: Well, what the hell do you want with us? *lighting his cigarette coolly*

Sherylin: *fangirl shipper: on* I will help you find a girl!

Agni: Whaaat? But the gods have chosen- mmph!

Sherylin: Shh! I will take care of this! *pushes him to the ground while keeping her finger on his lips*

Agni: *stares in wonder at Sherylin, who appears to be glowing like a God*

Bard: Stop that! That's weird! *drops the cigarette in shock then freaks out at the smoke from the ground and stomps wildly at the burning carpet*

Sherylin: Now, I need to know more about you to determine your love match... come along, time for interviews! Laaaaadies!~ *whistles with her fingers and the female cast beckons at her call*

Sohma: What is this all about? *blank look with beady eyes in chibi form*

Lizzy: Ooh!~ Sounds fun, I wanna see what they're talking about! *eyes wide and sparkly in wonder*

Finnian: It looks like it's an adult only talk. We're the only kids here besides Master and the others that are missing...*sad puppy look*

Bridget: Hey! I ain't a kid! Let me join! I'm a WOMAAAAN! *vein popping while waving spanner angrily in the air*

Drocell: What they see is a loli mechanic having a tantrum, that is what I think. *monotone voice as he appears mysteriously behind her as he takes the spanner from his 'Lady'*

**In a secret underground passageway under the Phantomhive mansion: **

Ciel: Whoever is touching me, stop it! *vein popping*

Alice: It wasn't me! I think...? I can't see in this darkness! Give me the candle! *panic mode *

Alois: ALICE DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!~

Alice: I didn't... creepy pervert.

Ciel: Tch. Not only it dark and cramped it's cold and stinks in here.

Alice: Where are we, exactly? *peeking over Alois's shoulder, the three are walking in a narrow tunnel with curved stone walls*

Ciel: A passageway underneath the mansion, Phantomhive secret. We didn't mean for it to be a means of escape, but it's the only thing we can use right now. That insane demon will find us otherwise.

Alois: But it's so SMALL! AND DARK! Don't be scared Alice! I'll protect you so hold me as tight as you can...*long pause* F**** IT ALL! IF SO BLOODY SCARY DOWN HERE! HOLD ME YOU GUYS! HOLD MEEEE! *he's in the middle as they're walking so he hooks his arms around Ciel and Alice's necks and yanks the two closer*

Alice/Ciel: CRAP! *their heads collide then they instantly back away from Alois as far as the chains can stretch*

Alois: Uwaaaargh! *teary eyes* Game over! I rage quit! RAGE QUIT!

Alice: Shut it! It took us ten minutes to get you inside, we aren't backing out now! *burning with bright flames of determination and resolve*

Ciel: Thanks for the flames. *lights another candle using Alice's aura of fire*

Alois: CLAUDE! WHERE ARE YOU?

Ciel: Shut it! We don't know if they can hear us down here!

Alois: *latches onto the closest body, Alice*

Alice: *slips and grabs onto Ciel, who was in front*

Ciel: Wrroaghhh! Stop it! Let go of me! *faint blush*

Alice: Alois is being weird again! He grabbed onto my skirt! PERV!

Alois: But Alice~ *teary, innocent wide eyes*

Alice: *blushes and stammers in guilt. Tsundere mode: ON* I-I don't mind if you're scared okay? Just don't grab me so suddenly...you seriously scared me.

Alois: ALICE...! MOE!~ *cries into her chest*

Alice: Kyargh! CIEL...! HELP!

Ciel: Shh! I think I can hear some of the guests! *hand out to stop Alice and Alois from walking, a moment of silence and echoes of voices were heard.*

**The voices they hear: **

*Ronald, Snake, Lisette , and William are talking*

Ron: So I told him, 'This cinematic record isn't getting in the theatres for a while' and he just sat there, staring half dead while I collected his records!

Everyone but Will: *laughs*

Snake: Nice! But did you ever-

Lisette: Do you even know what he's talking about 'cinematic records'? whispered the nonplussed cat girl.

Snake: *whispers back* Not really, but maybe it's all a crazy joke, or slang for whatever job he does~ Says Goethe.

Lisette: *rolls eyes*

William: Ronald, I hope you know when to stop talking.

Ron: *raises hands defensively* Oh, calm down gramps! I'm just having some fun with the lovely couple!

Lisette: Oh, we're not-

Snake: *wraps his arms around Lisette* Thanks for making a loving couple smile! Says Oscar. We're actually newlyweds. Says Keats.

Lisette: No, we really aren't! Lisette nervously denied as she pushes away Snake.

Ron: ...Oh! I get it! *winks at Snake* Anyway, what's with the-

**In the underground passageway:**

Alice: Are the Bestia members here? *looks around in confusion*

Ciel: Hm, I'm not surprised. That means that Drocell is here, too.

Alois: I quite like that Snake man! His snakes are as deadly as my spiders! But who is talking, him, Goethe, or Keats? Or one of those other names he's said?

Alice: ...and this "Ronald" reaper guy seems... too laid back.

Ciel: Not professional enough. We should move on.

Alice: *thinking* He's sort of a ladies man to me, which will only provoke Sherylin... damn this crazy lot, who thought of these characters, anyways?

**Skipping time: **

Ciel: Let's move on! I think I hear other guests in the kitchen. Maybe our servants.

Alice: Alois, stop tickling my back, or I swear-

Alois: It wasn't me this time!

Alice: ...A-Are there bugs in here?

Ciel: Who knows? I've never been down here.

Alice: un... *sweat dropping and shivering in disturbance*

Alois: Wait! I think I hear that Prince and the blind maid. And that blonde chick, your ex-fiancee, what's her face?

Ciel: Lizzy! *vein popping*

Alice: *snickers for more reasons than one*

Sohma: So, what is this foreign English food? *pokes*

Maylene: It's a parfait! It has pudding, raspberries, and mangoes!

Lizzy: How delightful~ It's very good, Prince Sohma! *excitedly waiting*

Sohma: Really? Then I must try it! *eats the parfait* I-I've never tasted something so splendidly delicious as this! *glowing aura, sugar rush* GLORY TO THE GODS WHO CREATED THE BLESSED INGREDIENTS IN THIS SPLENDID DISH, TRULY A GIFT OF THE GODS!

Maylene: Really? *blushes*

Lizzy: Mmm! Excellent job, Maylene! *thumbs up and winking*

Maylene: Ohh, thank you Lady Elizabeth and Prince Sohma!

**In the underground passageway:**

Alice: Did Sebastian make it?

Ciel: ...He might've, helped along the way.

Alois: The Prince is high!

Ciel: Whatever. Let's move this way. Don't drag us back.

Alice: Lizzy's voice! It's too squeaky! Move, move! *desperate to get a move on*

Alois: ...Soooo...where are we now? *sweat drop*

Ciel: ...I don't know. *deadpan*

Alice: *vein popping* What? Then-

***SLAM!*** The sound of a door slamming forcefully echoed throughout the passageway which makes the young nobles flinch in shock.

Bonnie: *rushes in and slams the door, blushing* ...!

*triplets come in*

Cantebury: Bonnie... *softly pinches her rabbit ear*

Timber: are you... *gently holds her tail*

Thompson: avoiding us? *lovingly strokes her cheek*

Bonnie: *makes inhuman squealing noise*

Alice/Ciel: Let's leave.

Alois: But-

Alice: *dragging him away*

Alois: Shit...who knew the triplets were...into harems. *shivers*

**Luca and Adriel's side: **

Luca: WE CAUGHT HIM!~

Adriel: Do we get chocolate? *beaming excitedly*

Lisette/Snake/Jarris: THEY. Caught. The. Demon. On. An. Apocalypse. *sweat dropping as they continue to carry Lucian in a net to the centre of the room*

**All the waiting guests: *STONED FACES OF SHOCKING DISBELIEF OF THE EVENTS THEY MISSED OUT ON AS LIGHTNING STRIKES IN THE BACKGROUND***

Claude: *adjusting his glasses* You have done well, thank you for your efforts. You shall be rewarded later on. Now all that's left is to find our troublesome masters still in hiding.

Nightrave servants: REFLECT. ON. YOUR. ACTIONS. *threatening auras while they crack their fists, fingers, necks and anything else crackable like thugs*

Lucian: *glares at them demonically*

Nightrave servants: *glares back at him sinisterly*

Lucian: *dark scowl turns to victorious smirk* I KNEW IT! I wasn't F***ED up when I hired you guys as Nightrave servants, not only are you strong fighters you're able to turn against me! That's the TRUE ability I've been searching for. Strong willed allies that can control their fate in their own hands.

Nightrave: *sarcastic smiles, shining auras* Aww~ WE HATE YOU TOO, Lucian. You just want out the cage. Scheming bastard.

Lucian: Aww F**** YOU GUYS. You know me too well!~ *fake smile, equally shining aura*

Lau: *cringes at the light source and shields face from the blinding auras of the Nightrave servants* W-what immense light, such auras...!

Ran Mao: *randomly puts sunglasses on* There is something magical about them.

Gianni: WHO TOOK MY SUNGLASSES?

Miyuki: Like a ninja. Stealthy, Ran Mao. Reeeal stealthy... *glares shurikens at her clan rival*

Lucian: *whispers*...I will end this madness... *everyone turns to stares at him in surprise of him admitting defeat*...BY BLOODY MURDERING EVERYTHING IN MY PATH TO HAVE YOU IN MY DESPERATE GRASP. MISS ALIIIIIIICE! *destroys the traps set on him, nets, cages, charms, chains and all that shit. (Sigh) MINOR DETAILS*

**In the underground passageway: **

Alice: Hey! I think I heard someone's voice! Stop! *yanks at chains to pull back Alois and Ciel*

Alois: What the Hell?

Ciel: Tch. What?

An eery laugh cackled throughout the dark tunnel, the manic laughter reflected off the cold, grey stone walls and phased into the air...returning to silent void.

Alois: That can only be ONE pedo and believe me, I know A LOT of pedos. *sweat dropping*

Ciel: The Undertaker! *mouth gaped*

Undertaker: Keeheehee!~ Fancy meeting in such a wonderfully gloomy place as this, Earl!~

Ciel: *dead pan and sweat dropping as he points his cane accusingly at the silver haired shinigami* WHAT THE HELL ARE DOING HERE? THIS IS MY FAMILY'S SECRET PASSAGEWAY! STATE YOUR BUSINESS! And moreover, YOU'RE INTENTIONS!

Alois: Pedopedopedopedopedo...*hiding shakily behind Ciel while suffocating Alice in an embrace of life*

Alice: Pervpervpervpervperv! *attempting to escape Alois's death grip*

Undertaker: *mysterious chuckle* Seems like there will be beautiful corpses for me to examine in the near future...

Ciel: Shut up you guys. And YOU have yet to state the reason of you being here! *hits the end of his cane onto the ground with authority in his raised voice*

Undertaker: Earl, didn't you know? I was a close and trusted co-operative with your father. Of course I would know of this 'secret passageway' that leads to the outside and the mansion. This is how I travel around London to escape the blinding rays of the sun, I dislike strong daylight. I much prefer the darkness and candlelight, it brings out my character.

Ciel: ...Are you here to visit my mansion? I want further details on this matter.

Undertaker: Why yes!~ Business isn't going too well, not enough deaths lately and no first rate laughs either. So I took the day off with a visit to the Phantomhive mansion today, sense many souls gathered in your mansion even from here. The wavelengths are incredible, demons, shinigami, humans and hybrids. I also sensed the presence of an angel yet human...might they be a half blood angel? If I made an appearance things would become interesting wouldn't it?~ Keeheehee...

Alois: urgh, NO. With Lucie on the loose your appearance would only take scary to the next level...

Ciel: *suspicions lessen* ...In that case...

Alice: Then join us! *confident smirk*At least we got someone here who actually KNOWS where to go. *cough* Ciel.

Undertaker: Thank you for your kindness Queen's Cat! Seems like I will have company of the Dog, Cat and Spider with me as we are heading for the same mansion!~

Ciel: ...It's the Phantomhive hospitality. We're heading for the mansion, by now Lucian would be stopped by Sebastian, Claude and Grell.

**Guest's side:**

Gianni: Attaaaaack! Shalbriri you're at the side, Miyuki at the back and I'll take the front! GET A MOVE ON! NO TIME TO WASTE! *Nightrave servants cooperate to hold Lucian's wrath from accelerating and stopping him from completely destroying the restraints*

Sebastian: *sigh* This has gone far enough. The dragged out chapter must end, we must find our masters, unchain them and hopefully Miss Alice will be able to calm her own butler since no one else here is capable of doing so.

Luca: We'll help more and get more rewards! We'll find them for everyone! Let's go Adriel!~ *throws arms into the air in excitement and links arms with Adriel*

Adriel: YAY FOR HELPING!~

-They're so cute!- *Bonnie's sketchbook*

Timber: Yes

Thompson: Quite

Canterbury: Cute

Sherylin: Shippiiiiiiing senses!~ *takes out notebook and starts writing notes regarding pairings, instant shipping plans and future events*

Agni: She's glowing so radiantly! Like a Goddess...! *idolising her in wonder*

Sohma: May this be the beginning of something for Agni...? *teary eyes of pride*

Hannah: The beginning of a crack pairing.

**Luca's Point of View: **

Finally! My point of view! YESSSSSS! My big brother can't take ALL the good scenes, I deserve attention too! And yes, I do have a lot of my brother's characteristics, YAY! EXTENDED VOCABULARY!~ I hate not being the centre attention, I'm scared of being lonely and the dark, I'm a bipolar sadist but not as...licky and I LOVE. THE. LOOK. OF. BOOTY. SHORTS. Maybe one day I can wear bootilicious short shorts like big brother, damn right I'll look good in them! CUZ IM HIS BROTHER, Luca Macken! But now his name isn't Jim Macken, it's Alois Trancy...

Should I change my name as well? I like bring called Luca, maybe I'll be 'Luca Trancy'? Ooh! I sound posh! I like that! Well it's not like 'Macken' is my TRUE last name, I don't even remember my parents let alone their names, if I knew 'Macken' could be an entirely made up name to make us not sound like side characters. I mean EVERY character in the main cast should have a last name, even if it DOES sound lame like 'Phantomhive'. Don't judge me, Phantomhive is original and all but it sounds so fake, like an anime character's. At least Trancy sounded real, it suited anyone. Even a 'Macken' so why not me? Then there's 'Nightrave', Alice Nightrave, sounds cool, like it's crossed between night and raven, has a ring to it too. Big brother has an interest in her, yes I KNEW ALL ALOOONG~ Hehe, and if they marry I might get to take her last name!~ Luca Nightrave. Does it suit me? I'll stick to Luca Trancy for now, whether they get marries or not...God knows. And that GOD happens to be the one reading my mind right now, after all. This is MY POINT OF VIEW! But enough of that!

Just a moment ago Adriel and I were looking everywhere for them around the mansion but gave up when we couldn't find them. Then we saw Grell and for some reason I got annoyed. When he came up to us with that creepy Cheshire grin my mind instantly screamed 'GAY PEDO ALERT!' and I kicked him in the privates then ran away with Adriel. We held hands so neither of us would be left behind...with that...that shinigami shark thing. I don't like him, I have a feeling neither does big brother.

*CREAAAK!* Adriel and I were in taking a short nap in the library together after all that running and a staircase appeared from behind a bookshelf. "MAGIC! THERE'S A FAIRY IN THE LIBRARY! I wanna find it!~ ...and kill it." Every child's dream, plucking the wings right off a fairy and torturing it in a jar, forcing to do magic tricks and grant wishes for you for the rest of its pathetic life, hell yes I have the Trancy blood in me. It's funny because Adriel was too scared to realise it was fairy magic and thought it was a ghost curse and started throwing books at the magic staircase and the people in it...wait, people? I thought there were enough downstairs, what is this? A Black Butler party! All we need now are the rest of the killed of side characters and candy. I actually love the Phantom company's candy, I loved it ever since I stole their chocolate from townsfolk in the village that I ordered Hannah to burn down...ah good times!~ I thank the old lady with the broken leg, the man with his heart stabbed and the body floating down the river. The body was fun to ride!~

"BLOODY HELL! STOP! IT HURTS YOU BRAT!" Whined a blonde boy in booty shorts, I knew instantly that it was big brother...I ran to hug him and I found myself crying in his arms. I never knew how much I missed him until I saw him again. Our brotherly reunion, and if Hannah and Claude were here it'd be a family reunion! Adriel ran to Alice and Ciel who cried as well, then I saw a grey haired man with long hair, he reminded me of that shark shinigami because they had the same feeling I sensed. Being a demi demon I learned to tell which race is which.

"BIG BROTHER! DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!" I cried, big brother and I shared the same feelings. Feelings of hate. " IT'S ALL LUCIE'S FAULT! REVEEEEEENGE!"

**Time Skip 'cause flashbacks lack realism: **

"Promise me Lucian or I won't promise you!" Alice demanded with a vein popping, if it was anyone who could talk to a yandere demon butler like that it would be Alice Nightrave, his tsundere mistress and contractor.

"Only because it's you! Miss Alice I promise I won't bloody massacre anyone!~" Lucian agreed without hesitation or retort. What butler would he be if he wasn't obedient, loyal or capable? He'd be a fired butler that's what. Not like he actually had a good reputation as one from the beginning, after all. Not ALL DEMONS were perfect, In fact they should be more imperfect than humans. THEY'RE *DELETE*ING DEMONS for typing on caps lock. But then again, demons like Sebastian were awesome as Hell.

"It's all finally over...all this MADNESS IT OVER...!" Ciel sighed in relief, all in one eventful day he has: been chained to Alois, stalked Alice with Alois outside the Nightrave mansion, KIDNAPPED Alice IN MAID COSPLAY from Lucian, sacrificed his carriage to Lucian's knives on the chase to the Phantomhive manor, got Alice chained to Alois on the other end much to Ciel's SLIGHT disappointment, got dragged around his own mansion by his arch enemy and potential love interest *EDIT* ...business co-op, got choked to purposely half death by Alois, jumped out Sebastian know how many story bedroom window then landed on Pluto in Hell Hound form, got tossed into the air over his own mansion then rode on Pluto again, got dropped off by Pluto into several bushes of his FAVOURITE ROSES...that got destroyed as they crashed into them in a heap, continued to run around and hide in every possible hiding place (take the bathroom for example, he had to fight his urge to go the toilet for the sake of Alice because they were CHAINED TOGETHER and then there's Alois...no guarantee he'll even COVER his eyes for this opportunity. But even worse case, PISS WITH HIM) Then he led them into his secret family underground passageway when they heard Lucian coming near and got lost from there, wandered around for more than an hour having to put up with Alois's constant whining and Alice's blunt statements which were true like 'We're lost.'

"Awww, no more chains! It was so fun too...I know! LET'S DO IT AGAIN ANOTHER DAY!~" Alois declared. NO was the immediate answer from everyone else who now knew of everything that had happened.

"How are we sure that Lucian won't revert to his...earlier nature after we release him?" Claude questioned stoically, though he didn't care since Lucian wasn't in HIS mansion. It'd be Hell for Claude then. No, it'd be Heaven. No...it'd be something highly sufferable for a demon which is something questionable. Assured that Sebastian would be the one to reconstruct the damage that was dealt on the Apocalypse of Lucian was unimaginable and a thought to be passed.

"He won't, I swear by it. I know him the most enough to assure EVERYONE in this room that if I'm wrong I'll chain myself to Alois and Ciel again." Now THAT was the true meaning of confidence, the confidence of Alice Nightave unlike any other. Being chained Alois and Ciel wouldn't be so bad...if their lives weren't on a thin thread between death and survival.

"Very well, now that our masters are free from chains all that's left is to free Lucian from his restraints." In less than a 10 seconds Sebastian expertly unlocks, removed and destroyed every trap set on Lucian with his usual smirk on his handsome face. No, HOT face. No...S-M-E-X-Y FACE.

Upon freedom Lucian rushed at demonic speed to hold Alice in his desperate embrace, his expression conveyed hurt, frustration, love and confusion all at the same time but his eyes conveyed something else...insanity. "MISS ALICE DON'T EVER LEAVE MY SIDE! YOU BELONG TO ME AND ME ALONE! YOU SWORE BY IT IN OUR CONTRACT! NO ONE WILL DARE TAKE ADVANTAGE OF YOU LIKE BEFORE EVER AGAIN!" (Like you're one to talk Lucian, YOU STARTED ALL THIS MADNESS. Is what Alice thought) For a long pause of intense silence Lucian stared at Alice with a harsh gaze, his demonic blood crimson eyes piercing through her soul. "Show me where they felt you! I'll purify their tainted touch!" Lucian was engulfed in a dark aura along with dark vibes to match. Everyone but Alice backed away cautiously.

Alice: Lucian...

Lucian: Yes?

Alice: GO STAB YOURSELF AND ROT IN HELL YOU SCHEMING BASTAAAARD! *punches Lucian in the gut as he doubles over in agonising pain* DIDN'T MY SERVANTS TELL YOU TO REFLECT ON YOUR ACTIONS?

Lucian: But my actions are all on YOUR EXPENSE!

Alice: That's not the point, Bakumaaaaaaaa! *arms flailing angrily* (Japanese words baka meaning idiot and akuma meaning demon crossed together hence bakuma)

Claude: ...Now then, what reward would you children want for assisting us with your extended effort? *glasses flashing professionally*

Luca: Will we get ANYTHING?

Sebastian: Yes, anything you desire that is in the realm of possibility. Simply ask. *shining smile*

Adriel: Theeeen we want... *looks at Luca and the two commence their private talk via telepathy*

Adriel/Luca: WE WANT TO GO TO THE BEACH!~

* * *

**Oooh! Ended it in a teaser! Thanx ThatPersonFromYourNightmares (did i spell it right? epically long name there)4 ur idea of the beach! Im gonna use it 4 the next chap! whoops...spoiler. *face palms* But credit must b given!**

**Woah...fanfiction's upgraded. WWWWWHOOOOARGH! And the review button! WOAH! *spazzing at its awesomeness* u get where im gett'n at dontchu? *type type, tap tap***


	10. A Day at the Beach!

**STRAIGHT 2 DA POINT! CREDIT 2 DIAMONDRAINBOWS 4 HELPING ME OUT IN THIS! *free cookies* And also! Thanx 4 being here all the way and waiting 2 weeks everyone! THEIR BUTLERS, AT THE BEACH!  
**

* * *

**EVERYONE OUTSIDE, MAKING THEIR WAY TO THEIR CARRIAGES, ALL PREPARED FOR THE BEACH: **

"The Phantomhives, Trancys, and Nightraves will all leave in their own carriages. Along with the servants, except for Shalbriri, Gianni, Undertaker and Tanaka because one hates the sun, one has plans for his day off, and Tanaka stayed behind to watch the mansion. That is all my gathered Intel." Miyuki reported professionally to everyone. Like a ninja.

"May I ask for the final time, is EVERYONE now prepared?" Sebastian queried smoothly as he lifted a heavy load of equipment, food, towels and spare clothes, what butler is he if he isn't prepared for ANY situation given? The massive amount of excess baggage that the demon butler held didn't phase him in the slightest, even if what he held was looming over his full height and is nothing but random crap that Ciel intentionally forced on him just to see whether his butler would collapse under the weight. Heck, Ciel even made Sebastian carry all his guest's crap. Their crap ranged from flamethrowers (Bard's special 'BBQ' for grilled ash), a life boat (Claude knows WHY Alois insisted on bringing it), luggage chockfull of CUTE clothes (Lizzy. You can figure rest).

"NO." Lucian answered in a moody monotone. As Lucian's punishment that Alice bestowed upon him, he can't get into the water OR change out of his butler uniform. Problem? By the time they reach the beach the temperature will be well over 35 degrees, in other words. HE'LL SUFFER HEAT STROKE IN THREE LAYERS OF UNIFORM. But that was IF he chose to come along, Alice being the tsundere she was gave him the choice to stay back and have the day off without ANYONE in the mansion but him. Lucian being the ever-loyal obedient butler of the Cat chose to openly STALK –EDIT- PROTECT Alice from pervading eyes in her bathing suit. She was going to wear a black and white sailor suit which Lucian secretly found moe but couldn't accept the fact that it had a MINISKIRT, as mini as Alois's short shorts and he'll kill ANYONE who got any thoughts...ESPECIALLY CLAUDE, or Drocell, or Alois, or Ciel, or –

"We'll all leave at the same time and follow the leading carriage. Let's go everyone!~ THE BEACH AWAITS!~" Lizzy beamed excitedly as she linked arms between Paula and Sherylin then started leading them into her amazingly CUTE carriage decorated with pink bows, random sparkles and fluffy lace. Like three girly best friends they gossiped non-stop about the clothes they'll wear. "I'm sooooo gonna make Ciel wear this GORGEOUS PINK-"

"Ran Mao and I will join you for the ride!" Lau intruded the carriage and cut Lizzy off from finishing her sentence with Ran Mao staring intently at them in his arms. "Now don't be shy Ran Mao! You have been around typical men for long enough, I say it's about time you make friends with these young beauties!" The three clueless young beauties shared innocently blank expressions. "In order to make friends you should first start with introducing yourself Ran Mao!~"

The silent Chinese girl answered with a nod and softly spoke in a clear, harmonious voice. "My name is Ran Mao, Lau is my 'older brother'. I hope to be friends with you all. Please take care of me." She bowed respectfully, oddly introducing herself Japanese style but she was genuinely respectful either way. At the sound of Ran Mao's sweet voice for the first time and being one step closer to knowing Ran Mao. Lizzy, Paula and Sherylin instantly squealed in and awe and happily accepted her along with Lau into the carriage. Lizzy chose to sit next to Ran Mao and hopefully convince her into trying out one of her cute outfits since she never saw the Chinese girl wear anything new at the mansion (except the time when she dressed a green vegetable, forgot the name), Sherylin sat on the opposite side facing Ran Mao so she could give her an interview and arrange her potential shipping partners. Lau dramatically left Ran Mao to socialise on her own as he sat on Sherylin's side next to her. Besides Lizzy sat Paula who was ringing bells all the way~

It was too late when Lizzy realised she was SITTING BETWEEN TWO OF BLACK BUTLER'S BUSTIEST WOMEN with the exception of Hannah who rightfully earns first. "N-no fair! WHY CAN'T I GET BIG ONES TOO?~" Lizzy slumped in defeat as she sweat dropped in shame. She was one of Black Butler's flattest women. Alice was her rival in that department.

"WE'RE COMING TOO! DON'T START THE CARRIAGE WITHOUT ME! I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND!" Sohma shrieked as Ciel slammed the door shut.

"Who are you calling BEST FRIEND?" Ciel muttered darkly as he stuck his cane out the window and used it to pry Sohma off the carriage door. "SEBASTIAN! START THE CARRIAGE! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Sebastian sighed sweat dropped and obliged. With the flick of the reins the horses started trotting.

"WAUURGH! Agni! STOP THEM!" Sohma cried as the he clung onto the moving carriage for dear life. Adriel stuck her head out the other window and cheerfully waved to Sohma.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII PRIIIIIIIIIIINCE!~"

"MY PRIIIIIIIIINCE! WITH THE POWER MY RIGHT HAND OF GOD I WILL SAVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Agni swore to the Heavens with his bandaged fist raised to the blessing sky of today.

"The bloody Hell you doin'? Quit posin' and save him already!" Bard watched in frustration, the chef coughed violently, not from lung cancer caused by smoking but on the thick fail in the air.

"Prince! Jump off the carriage! You can do it! YES YOU CAN!" Maylene encouraged in desperation with her arms waving wildly in the air like she was an insane bird trying to fly in water.

All the while Finny was on the ground curiously bending over, observing a pretty yellow butterfly~ BEING HORRIBLY KILLED BY A BLACK SPIDER SUCKING ITS INSIDES OUT. Quite scarring for the young boy if he knew what it was doing in the first place. "Are...they...mating?"

"Nooooo! I CAN'T DO IT! I'M TOO SCARED! SOMEBODY SAAAAAAVE MEEEEEEE!" Sohma screamed in fear, he was panic stricken. His grip on the carriage was a matter of life or death. Death happened to take the form of Grell Sutcliffe with flowing long hair holding a red paper folding fan seductively in front of Sebastian.

"Please, stop Sebas-chan..." Teary green eyes. "I can't stand the way you avoid me any longer!" Flowing red hair. "After I reflected on the depth of my feelings for you I have come to the conclusion." Shark smile "MY LOVE FOR YOU IS DEEPER THAN THE SEEEEEAAAAA-AAAAARRRRRHRGH!" In the end Sebastian BY CHANCE didn't see him and ACCIDENTALLY drove him.

"Rejection hurts like Hell." Thompson nodded lightly.

"Horse hoof bruises will swell." Timber cringed slightly.

"Comedy gold will sell." Canterbury added quietly.

"!" Sohma cussed incorrectly, not that anyone needed to correct him. He got the meaning right.

"W-Wait Sebas-chan! Take me with yoooou...!" Grell wailed into the distance while posing dramatically with his hand outstretched to the carriage on the cold, hard ground. Agni was too focused on saving the Prince that he had ACCIDENTALLY (real accident this time) trampled on Grell's hair. "$*&$*! NOT THE HAIR!"

"NO! WE CAN'T BE LAST! Then Adriel in Ciel's carriage will win the race! I WANT MY PRIZE!" Luca grabbed Alois's collar and shook his older brother angrily.

"YOUR prize? Where's MY bloody prize?" Alois argued, he grabbed Luca's suspenders and shook his younger brother furiously.

"...screw your Highness. Like Hell I'm gonna follow YOU to death!" Luca glared sharply with sheer hatred, it was demonically impossible that a child was capable of but Alois himself. Luca had his dirty looks, must be genetics.

Alois glared long and hard into the crimson-brown eyes of his reincarnated demi-demon dead little brother that was once contracted to Hannah unknown to him. "...Claude! After them!" Alois declared with his middle finger pointing towards the moving carriages in the short distance and his tongue poking out, the contract glowed. Claude's glasses flashed red for a nanosecond, he flicked the reins the carriage and was off in an instant. Luca smirked victoriously.

'_Brother, you're too easy to manipulate...' _Luca's victorious smirk turned sinister. '_Next time I will...make you...buy me ice cream! mwuahaha~ Like a demon!'_

"Lucian! There's no way I'm gonna be behind ALOIS OR CIEL...OR LIZZY OR THE SERVANTS. HELL! We're the last ones! GO LUCIAN! GO! GO! GO!" Alice ordered with burning determination. Lucian smirked, carriage racing was he did best, AND driving over Grell who already got driven over just a minute ago in the EXACT SAME SPOT.

Bestia members (Lisette, Bonnie, Jarris, Mandy, Bridget, Drocell) continued to STALK– EDIT- ACCOMPANY the Phantomhives for unknown reasons. So they decided to come along, with Ron the teenage shinigami on their tail. WHY? It's blindingly obvious, Ron's there to pick up chicks, Lisette being like the leader of Bestia wanted to see what this 'beach' was all about had the other members tagging along. William on the other hand left straight after dumping a load of paperwork on Grell to do at the beach. Not that Grell knew about the monster fortress of paperwork he'll have to complete...YET.

**THE BEACH:**

"THE BEACH!~" Adriel and Luca ultimately cheered in unison, within their small immortal forms extreme excitement and energy was unleashed the exact moment they actively leaped out the carriage and raced towards the shore melodramatically. The bright rays of sunlight beamed down on the sandy white shore and reflected off the vivid aqua blue ocean, the same stunning bright hue as Alois's wide eyes of sheer happiness. Alois, Adriel and Luca were the first ones to plunge into the pristine sea, crystal droplets of splashed sea water sprayed into the moist, fresh sea air sparkled like glass shards. The carriages of the Cat, Dog and Spider were parked alongside each other as several other carriages slowly drew to a halt. In perfect timing all the carriage doors were instantly slid wide open and out marched the cast on a cheering beach parade. Alice, Sherylin, Alois, Claude, Ciel, Sebastian, Grell, Ron, Adriel and Luca. Lizzy, Paula, Agni, Sohma, the Bestia members and all the servants were all in ONE LOCATION. Now to make this Black Butler cast get together complete the rest of the killed side characters should make an appearance!

"Too loud, too hot, too cliché, too HAPPY. Why can't everyone but Alice. ALL. JUST. DROP. DEAD. What is with this shitty day? God, KILL ME NOW WHILE I'M STILL EMO." Lucian muttered to no one in particular. A dark aura engulfed him; his negative energy contaminated everything around him within a 15 metre radius. It's true, Lucian's inner demon was temporarily silenced by Alice after his awaking of an psychopathic serial killer. And it's a lie that Lucian said he'd spare Alois and Ciel's lives after they kidnapped Alice and chained her to them. 'I'll *DELETING* rip their t-'

"This is your punishment, to be restrained by the demonic chains of Hell, until you have reflected deeply on your sins the shackles won't break." Sebastian reminded with an exhausted sigh as he tightened his grip on the chain lead connected to Lucian's supernaturally inescapable shackles bounding his forearms together. "Honestly Lucian, are ALL immortal teenagers rebellious and troublesome as you? Ronald ranks second. As a MATURE elder demon I must supervise you for the day. I'm afraid I cannot allow you to freely do as you wish and threaten the life of my young master." Lucian glared maliciously and gave Sebastian THE FINGER.

"Lucian, you must behave. Just what butler are you if you cannot even possess self-control?" Claude scolded strictly as he intelligently adjusted his glasses to the bridge of his nose, the glasses shone blindingly like Lucian's SPIT on Claude's FACE.

"Shut the Hell up, OLD GEEZERS. Just 'cause I'm 200 thousand years younger gives you the right to *DELETING* lecture me on the Demon Contract!" Lucian lashed viciously in his restraints, attempting to cause enough force to yank Sebastian along with the chain he held to fall into the sand. His efforts were futile, being one Hell of a butler Sebastian simply tugged at his end of the chain and caused Lucian to fall face first into the burning, hot sand. God knows how many people have already stepped in that EXACT pile of sand that Lucian's face was suffocating in... Sebastian smirked victoriously, Claude sighed shamefully while Lucian swore furiously. "WHAT IS THIS? Everyone's in bathing suits in the water while I'm the only one in my butler suit? IT'S TOO FREAK'N HOT! IT MAKES ME WANNA STRIP! At least give me a parasol! WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE BEING TREATED UNFAIRLY?" Currently on both sides of Lucian casually sun-bathed Sebastian and Claude each under their own parasols, Lucian in the middle without shade, shackled and under the scorching sun dug himself a hole and sat in it sulkily.

Further down the beach towards the sea. Alois caught Ciel blushing at Alice in a bathing suit Dhe splashed wildly in the clear, blue sea with everyone else laughing joyfully. Alois got pissed off for more reasons than one (one of the reasons was Ciel wasn't paying attention to Alois in HIS BATHING SUIT but let's not stray from the matter...) Alois got pissed off at him PERVING ON HIS PROPERTY Choice 1: Start stripping. Choice 2: Whinge to Claude. And finally Choice 3: DROWN CIEL PHANTOMHIVE and so he did with smile on his face. Ciel was standing by the shore and got violently shoved into the water by Alois who was currently drowning him, Sebastian got angered so he started drowning Alois, Luca got furious who ATTEMPTED drowning Sebastian (by leaping on Sebastian), Adriel got excited and also leaped on Sebastian, now Grell got jealous and leaped on Sebastian, knocking the demon down in the process, Claude got heavily splashed by the impact of water that they were drowning each other in (even though he was ignoring them on the shore) and angrily drowned Grell for being annoying, Alice and everyone else got utterly confused and simply observed from the shore as they sweat dropped anime-style.

"Now we're at the beach let's have a sand castle competition!" Adriel declared as Luca nodded in agreement. Lizzy, Finny, Sohma and Alois easily agreed, their childish enthusiasm boosting their energy in unison. The young half blood and demon stared at Alice adorably begging her to join them. She chose not to rain on their parade and weakly nodded, naively falling for their cuteness. Ciel on the other hand had bluntly rejected them the moment they TRIED their cute tactic but failed since Ciel was cold like that. Speaking of rain on their parade, blizzard on their parade was more fitting, cause: Ciel. They tripped on the ice gathering in Ciel's freezing atmosphere.

"A-aliiiiiiceee, Aloooiiiiss!" Adriel and Luca sobbed in rejection as they ran to the only people that were capable of forcing –EDIT- convincing Ciel to...play sandcastles.

**1 MINUTE LATER:**

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE JOKING!" Ciel scoffed indignantly as he was forcefully dragged by the arms, Alice on his left, Alois on his right. How on Earth did they catch him without Sebastian stopping them? Sebastian was clearly ordered by Ciel to 'WATCH OVER LUCIAN FOR THE DAY, SINCE WE'RE AT THE BEACH THERE'S NO REASON FOR YOU TO FOLLOW ANYMORE ORDERS UNTIL WE LEAVE.' Ciel even resorted to running into the sea but drowned himself unintentionally, Alois brought a LIFE BOAT with him and Alice could swim...you can figure the rest from there. "NO ONE HAS AUTHORITY OVER MY CHOICES! I SHOULD GET TO DECIDE WHETHER I WANT TO OR NOT!" Ciel popped multiple veins. "A-and don't touch me! Release me this instant! THAT'S AN ORDEEEEEEEEER!"

One the other side all the servants spectated the scene with mild interest, all of them thinking: 'Our masters get along so well...' The three were still in the sea as they made their way towards the shore, everyone else were doing their own thing like the Trancy/Phantomhive/Nightrave servants and the Bestia members versing each other in epic beach ball showdowns.

"GIANNI! SHALBRIRI! You guys came!" Miyuki waved to them, beckoning them to come over. "Join my team! With my allies here I'm unstoppable!"

"Sorry for turning up late!" Gianni chuckled. "I had...unfinished business to deal with." The ex-mafia boss replied suspiciously with his sunglasses glinting dangerously. Now what would a looming tall, buff man smoking a cigar while staring passively into the distance be referring to as 'unfinished business', hm? Clue: It involves GUNS, MAFIA WARS AND ACTION THRILLER ADVENTURE.

"The sun burns but with this new cloak of mine I'll manage its unforgiving rays." Shalbriri cackled mysteriously as he appeared from behind Gianni. Miyuki hi-fived them and the three declared:

"TEAM SHADOW STEALTH! UNITE!" The Nightrave servants yelled in sync.

"TEAM QUEEN'S CREED!" ASSEMBLE!" Proclaimed the Phantomhive servants together.

"TEAM SOUL SATAN! AWAKEN!" The Trancy servants perfectly timed their revelation.

"TEAM BESTIA! SHOWTIME!" Chimed the Bestia members in unison.

"And from there the raging battles of epic destruction begun, dealing destiny and fighting fate, what will be the outcome of this climatic arc? Says Snake." Snake narrated as if quoting a shounen manga.

"Ciel! Don't be such a Phantomhive!" Alois grinned brightly as if he didn't insult Ciel's proud family name.

Ciel hissed acidly. "TCH! YOU SON OF A-"

"BEACH!" Adriel and Luca randomly chimed in unison. "WE'RE BUILDING SANDCASTLES NOW!"

"Hahaha!" Alice tried to hold back her laughter but it wouldn't be restrained, like Lucian refusing to be chained (which he still is as he watches from a lonely distance) Her laughter rang out like a hundred melodious bells rung by an angel in Heaven. No shit, her laugh was actually just plain simple but genuine and wholehearted, she laughed so hard her eyes shut tight and her smiling mouth opened wide , with her arms still wrapped around Ciel's arm she didn't even notice that she leaned over and raised his hand that softly grazed her face.

"What-" Before Either of the two Earls could finish Alice had tripped over from having a laughing cramp and splashed into the water, they were all shocked the instant they hit the water in a soaked heap. Alois and Ciel both stared at her as she laughed to her heart's content, and the content of them as they joined in. CLICHÉ!~ Alois laughed manically like he always does while Ciel laughed sarcastically. Yes, to their 'heart's content' best describes it.

**Men's side: **

**Lau:** It seems Paula, Ran Mao, and Hannah look the sexiest in bathing suits. They're well-endowed and have all the curves in the right places. *observing intently*

**Grell:** They don't know they're beautiful! I'm jealous! If only I was born female! Even if I'm flat! That doesn't change the fact that I'm fe-

**Ron:** Sherylin, Maylene, Miyuki, Lisette, and Bonnie all have smaller chests and a little less curvy, more of the skinny figure. They're well suited as delicate and slender. They'd look good, just not like Ran Mao or Hannah or Paula. Lizzy, Bridget, and Adriel have childish figures, so they would go more for 'cute'. Then there's Alice. Lucky for her, the bathing suits aren't revealing at all. They're like clothes. She'd reluctantly wear one since everyone else are. *adjusting glasses*

**Snake:** Womaniser. Says Emily *deadpan*

**Lucian: **THE HELL? I HEARD SOMEONE HERE MENTION ALICE'S NAME! *storms towards them with murderous glint*

**Sebastian: ***throws a fork at Lucian* DOWN, BOY. *Lucian snarls and quietens* Pardon for disturbing...your private talk. Do continue.

**Claude: **Wow, it had never occurred to me as to why it shocks me but SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS is engaging in a conversation revolving around women, perhaps I had initially thought you**...only had eyes for your master. ***Sebastian smirks*

**Sebastian: **Whatever the fangirls imply...

**Bard:** HEY NOW! We're all straight men here, not like some men in the army back when I was a soldier. We do lack women and female fanservice though...maybe that's why it's a shock to start havin' an interest in them when they're all gathered in bathin' suits! Haha!

**Drocell: ***appears in the group* Quite.

**Sohma:** What is everyone talking about here? *clueless face*

**Agni:** This conversation is too complicated for your understanding Prince, for the time being why not go over there and play with Ciel and the others.

**Pluto:** ROOOAARF!

**Jarris:** WOAH! How the heck did HE get here? I thought he stayed behind!

**Gianni:** Now I'm wonderin', going back to what Bard said how there's a lack of women...there's a lot of men here so wouldn't the lot of us mostly stay single? *long, awkward silence*

**Sharlbriri:** Forever alone.

**Timber: **_I only have eyes for Bonnie, her soul is so pure it'd be a waste to leave it untainted._

**Thompson: **_Control your demon hormones, brother. _

**Canterbury: **_Must be the heat...the heat of hot girls, oooh~_

**Mandy: **MEN DON'T GOSSIP! THEY DECLARE!

**WOMEN'S SIDE:**

**Sherylin: ***fangirl squeal* Check out those muscular figures and the well-toned bodies over there! Is it me or is it getting hot around here?

**Hannah: **No, it's just you and your fangirlism.

**Ran Mao:** I still like Lau the best. *quiet whisper *

**Paula: **Speaking of men, since there a lack of us women around them then wouldn't they be paired as gay couples? *long, awkward silence*

**Maylene: **Even with so many men around I will stay true to Sebastian! Yes I will! No one beats Sebastian. After all, he's one Hell of a butler! And I'm his number one fanGIRL. Grell's his number one fanboy...

**Miyuki: **My intel informs me that we're being shipped: Bonnie/triplets, Lisette/Snake...

**Bonnie's sketchbook **-Nononono! It's not like that at all! I believe in choosing ONLY ONE person that I love most!-

**Lisette: S-s-s-s-snake...? ME AND SNAKE ARE SHIPPED AS A COUPLE? **Lisette stammered in shock.*on the other side, Snake's sensitive hearing heard Lisette getting all flustered and embarrassed over being 'shipped' to him. He smiled giddily for the rest the day*

**Bridget: **What's with my long absence in the chapter!

I demand at least TWO LINES! H-Hang on! You're halving my lines into two!

**Children's Side: **

**Ciel: **I bored of building sandcastles and being drowned by Alois. *deadpan and bored monotone*

**Alois: **I can't tolerate this shit, Phantomhive.I got bored of drowning you after the 12th can't you scream like you did on the first go?** ***releases Ciel's head*

**Lizzy: **Aaaaah...I'm hungry! When are we eating? After this I'm gonna change into my new cute-

**Alice: **Lizzy, YOU. CHANGED. OUTFITS. TEN. TIMES. Oh crap, everyone else are socialising in one-gender groups! And when adults gather and begin talking that means...

**Finny: **WE'LL NEVER EAT UNTIL THREE HOURS LATER! Who's gonna supervise us now? What if SHARKS come and eat us? Uwaaaaah!

**Adriel: **SEAWEED! *whips seaweed around*

**Luca: **SNAIL CRAB! *holds up hermit crab*

**Adriel: **WEIRD FIVE ARMED OCTOPUS THINGY! *hold up starfish*

**Luca: **URCHIN! *holds up urchin*

**Alois: **THE. F****. IS. IT? ...is it edible?

**Adriel: **JELLYFISH! *holds up jellyfish*

**Ciel: **Did someone say jelly?

**Luca: **SHARK!

Upon the sight of Luca holding the huge shark everyone else screamed in fright, shock, disbelief and horror.

Everyone: LUCA. PUT. YOUR. TOY. AWAY (at least they hoped it was a giant shark-shaped boat of some sort)

Luca: It's the REAAAAAAL THING!~ I'll call it Grell cause it's got his teeth, can I keep it? I don't want my jellyfish anymore!

Grell: HEY! DON'T CALL ME AN 'IT'! AND PUT ME DOWN!

Luca: Huh? How come it's talking? Is it...THE MAGIC SHARK?

From the shore the rest of the cast simply gaped, stoned shock at the sight of Luca holding Grell (who was lying straight) up with both hands up straight.

Claude: And this is, Sebastian Michaelis, why you shouldn't throw Grell into the sea when the children are playing 'Ugly Sea Monsters'.

* * *

Aaaaaand done! **I insist u review!** It's mah one and only gr8t motivation in updating! B-but it's not u HAVE to or anything! I just love it when i get even just ONE... Nothing hard, whether ur on ur ipod, phone or comp. If it's just three or less words like: Update, niiiice chap or YAY!~ That's awesome too!


	11. Of Sand Sculptures, Rivalry & a New Case

LIKE I PROMISED! SAAAAAAAAND SCULPTURE CONTEST JUST 4 U! ;)

* * *

"Aaaaaand time! Declared Lisette the cat-bybrid human as she returns the stopwatch to the creepy cat-obsessed butler."

At the sound of the stopwatch at its final tick all the game contestants stepped away from their finished sand sculptures. In this game there were three groups of two that collaborated together on their sculpture. Adriel and Luca being the first pair to finished bounced up enthusiastically and victoriously high-fived each other with pride.

"WEEEEEEEEE! WE'RE FIRST TO FINISH! WE WIN ICE CREAM!" The half-blood angel and demi demon chimed childishly in unison. They did a remake of Luca's previously caught shark, a piece of bright red fabric was tied to a wooden stick was stabbed vigorously through its head read the awe-inspiring words: _'Grell the Shark.' _Upon the sight of a crappy version of 'Grell' laying straight on his stomach with a driftwood shark fin sloping awkwardly on his back, a pair of cracked shells that were ASSUMED his glasses and bloody red seaweed for hair was to name A FEW of 'its'...special features.

'**Ew.'** Everyone beside the proud creators thought in disturbance.

Grell shockingly screeched both offended and furious. "Y-YOU CALL THAT **ME?** Where's my sex appeal? And what kind of bland pose is THAT (pointing to the dead version of himself) meant to show? DEATH? Ugliness? I even posed for you as a mermaid and yet I am thanked with THIS...! THIS UNDIGNIFIED BLOODY PILE OF-"

"What's 'sex appeal', Grandma?" Asked Adriel innocently with her short, wavy white hair flowing with the tilt of her questioning, naïve head, awkward silence ensured for everyone including the unnamed third rate background people until...

"WHAT I AM!" Alois proclaimed haughtily as he stuck his tongue out and pulled under his bottom eyelid using an index finger.

"Don't be so full of yourself Annoyance!" Alice snapped with a vein popping as she swiftly punched the giggling blonde in the face. Everyone casually observed the scene of Alois getting punched so hard he rocketed into the sky and crash landed into the depths of the ocean, never to resurface again... That may be an exaggerated overstatement.

"You're Highness!" Claude suddenly stripped out of his uniform down to his black bathing suit underneath and dove into the see to save the bastard in distress.

"Ah, so THAT'S why he insisted on bringing the life boat." Ciel sweat dropped.

Alice slapped her sweating forehead with the palm of her hand with such passionate frustration that her face palm put even Ciel's face palming reaction to VISCOUNT DRUITT'S sudden appearances to downright shame. "Tch! Being paired with ALOIS of all people to make sand sculptures...I ask him what he wants to make and every time he smiles and says 'Let's make ten or more babies!~' I swear, THAT BIPOLAR SADSTISTICALLY IDIOTIC SCHEMING BASTARD PERVERT SONOVA-"

"...No offense Miss Alice but your punch was WEAK." Lucian commented after hearing her rant an endless list of insults of the 'one with many names'. "Allow me to explain what went wrong, *cough* You have failed to meet my high expectations about your previous attack, it lacked the following factors: pain, heart-break, vengeance and...DEEEEATH! For that *BEEP*to say he wants to make ten or more babies with MY MISTRESS! He reeeaaally wants his *BEEP* ripped off doesn't he?~ THEN AS A HANDSOME, NICE AND CARING YOUNG MAN I'LL *BEEPING*!"

"Restraint." Sebastian reminded soothingly in a calm tone as he yanked mercilessly at the chains that bounded Lucian's shackled arms together. From the forceful restraints Lucian swore in shock and was practically DRAGGED across the burning summer sand back to his original location. THE EMO HOLE IN THE SAND

"Hmmmm..." Lau drawled while leaning slightly to take an observant stare at Alice and Alois's sand sculpture. "It amazingly resembles *BEEP* doesn't it Ranmao?" The mentioned Chinese girl nodded quietly in agreement with a dead pan look. Alice wore a face of confusion mixed with doubt. Doubt of her own creation, though it was Alois randomly adding things to it while forming its shape as she collected seaweed for the bottom half.

"Lau, you're mistaken!" Bard retorted with arms crossed in a dissatisfied manner. "Can't you see it's a *BEEP*?"

"I highly doubt that." Corrected Sherylin furrowing her brows together in high concentration and deep thought. Alice sighed in relief, at least SHE (the shipping queen and dearest family friend of the Nightrave family) had common sense and dignity. "It's *BEEP* for sure...but I suppose not EVERYONE has seen it...YET. But you should know what I mean when you look closely at THAT end but if you look over THIS end then it's...*mumble mumble*"

"It's *BEEP* cross with *BEEP*." Thompson informed. Dead pan

"True." Timber stared. Dead pan

"I see it now." Canterbury stated. Dead pan

"Who taught him THAT...?" Ciel asked. Dead pan

"H-His Highness has an...active imagination..." Hannah defended. Dead pan

"After seeing THAT our sand castle is nowhere near its league..." Ciel turned to Finny and explained to the dumbfounded gardener.

"What's this *BEEP* they keep mentioning?" Lizzy walked over to the crowd and asked Sohma with pure naivety as Adriel (who's an 8 year old androgynous child)

"I...DON'T...KNOW...?" Sohma replied blankly, the Indian prince stepped away from the sand elephant that Lizzy helped decorate. "Do you know, Agni?"

"..." Angi remained silent the whole time as to avoid defining *BEEP* in such a way that even THEY could understand. In order to make it clear he simply answered. "The Gods shall enlighten you at the coming of age..."( In other words: You'll know when you're older. MUCH OLDER)

Suddenly a message owl landed on Sebastian's right shoulder, a rolled piece of parchment tied securely to its scrawny leg. Sebastian slid the message off and began reading its contents, his crimson eyes widened in mild surprise and his mouth agape but slowly reformed into an amused smirk after he finished reading it. "My Lord, Tanaka sent the message owl and has informed me that we must return to the mansion immediately for unfinished business that MUST be dealt with. What shall we do?"

"Tch. Pluto again I presume?" Ciel sighed imagining all the apocalyptic damage Pluto would proudly show on display to the world as he waited anxiously for Sebastian's return. "Fine, we shall return to the mansion." With two purposeful coughs to clear his throat Ciel spoke loud and clear. "MY SERVANTS!"

"YES MY LORD!" Answered the the Phantomhive servants in sync including Sebastian who assembled them into a line formation. Maylene, Bard and Finny all saluting at perfect timing like the trained soldiers they are.

"I order you to thoroughly clean up Pluto's mess once we're back. Slacking and 'accidents' will not be tolerated!" Ciel ordered maturely with a dynamic pose involving him dramatically pointing his cane into the distance and stepping up on Grell's sprawled out body. (he was thrown by Luca who lifted him high into the air in the water from the previous chapter)

"Eyarghk!" Grell spluttered in pain feeling his spinal cord cracking. "I. AM. NOT. M! I. AM. S. FOR. THE. LAST. TIME. IN. MY. BLOODY. LIFE!" The red head screamed from underneath his foot.

"I SCREAM FOR ICE CREAM!" Luca and Adriel both sung in childishly high-pitched tones.

"Very well. 2 minutes, give me 2 minutes and you'll get ice cream." Sebastian complied professionally, everyone gathered around expectantly with wide eyes of wonder except Claude who glared in wonder. "Then I shall begin!" With that said at supernatural speed he revealed all the tools, utensils and fresh ingredients such as ice and cream (minor details~) and demonstrated his demonic skills in cooking, every dramatic move pulled off with supreme skill that left even Ciel slightly impressed. JUST SLIGHTLY. The same cannot be said for Lucian or Claude who were scowling in defeat throughout the improvised cooking show. "Finished!" Sebastian smirked with satisfaction. "A refreshing selection of ice cream from marble chocolate to tropical, you may have the choice of any of the toppings manufactured by Phantom Company that's specially provided for this occasion. Phantom Jelly Beans! Inspired by the jellyfish of the sea! Comes in various taste-stimulating flavours! To be sold in every Phantom store unless they're sold out, limited in stock. Phantom Jelly Beans the splendid summer sensation of the seven seas~"

"Claude! Claude! Buy me that when we get back!" Alois drooled in craving, the dependent blonde snuggled up to his guardian demon as he was carried princess-style who was a stoically drenched Claude.

"..." Claude wore an exhausted dead pan. God knows how far Claude had to swim at demonic speed to a drowning spider in water. Then make it back to land and the first thing he sees is the BITCH'S *EDIT* DOG's butler having a cooking show? Delightful

It was only a few hours after the insane trip to the beach, with everyone packed up and returning by carriage, their remnants of energy, excitement and tension was released and left at the lonesome beach, sandy white shores covered in footprints, body prints and face prints as the pristine blue waves takes credit for the abandoned sand sculptures which it feeds the sea in forms of sand grains and beach litter.

**EVERYONE RETURNED BY THEIR CHOSEN TRANSPORTATION BACK TO THEIR RIGHTFUL MANSIONS, TENTS, DIMENSIONS, HOLES AND SUCH:**

All the guests changed back to their original, more fitting clothes and heartily bidding each other farewell lasted as long as it took to separate a certain CLINGY obsessive reaper from a certain HOT demon butler. The only ones that were requested to remain at Ciel Phantomhive's mansion was the Queen's Cat and Spider that is Alice Nightrave and Alois Trancy. All of them changed back into their daily uniform/dress/suit/booty shorts. Of course Claude and Lucian stayed true to their duty as a butler/guardian of their contractors much to Sebastian's annoyance for both cases. Claude being a suspicious shotacon after his young master's soul and Lucian being an insane teenage demon lacking in the many, MANY things such as common courtesy, professional approach, perseverance, intellect just to name the few expectations they EVERY BUTLER SHOULD HAVE IN THE FIRST PLACE. Unlike any of the other demons Lucian was an absolute failure as a demon-in-human-form who has an immense amount of inhumane energy and an unstable state of mind (let's blame it on demon puberty...)

The Nightrave servants Miyuki the ninja maid, Gianni the ex-mafia boss chef, Shalbriri the occultist gardener and Sherylin the 'Shipping Queen' were torn between leaving their unprotected, unguided and unstalked mistress in the company of an all-men's business meeting beside Alice of course, WHO'S A GIRL even if she IS as flat as Alois, or Ciel, or- you get the similes...and torn just by staying back knowing they'll be get Alice annoyed...VERY ANNOYED that she could beat someone up over it. Let's say once you anger a tsundere you'll have Hell to pay.

"Well that's the end of the fun for us, until next time 'lil squirts!" Jarris the ferret-hybrid ex-thief toothily grinned sheepishly with arms hands behind his head and elbows sticking out symmetrically on both sides.

"MEN DON'T FRET WHEN THEY PART WAYS. I JUST WISH WE COULD STICK AROUND A WHILE LONGER...KERO.." Mandy the manly frog man amongst men had teary eyes but never once and never will shed even a milliliter tear.

*Bonnie's sketchbook* -Thank you, it was a pleasure enjoying a day at the beach with everyone!- Bonnie the mute rabbit-hybrid shyly smiled behind her travel sketchbook and flipped the page revealing another message. -Mister Alois, please tell your triplet servants to stop harassing me.-

At that Alois smiled and nodded. "Uhm! I promise!" That's a lie and you know it, Alois Trancy doesn't MAKE PROMISES.

"Hehe, seems like I got over my fear of crowds after everything that's happened though I can't say the same for Drocell. Geez, he's a stiff as ever!" Bridget the steam punk loli mechanic exclaimed contently with a teasing smile.

"My lady, though you were joining everyone you never once started the conversation and most of the day you stood even stiffer than I did." Drocell countered automatically in monotone response. In reaction Bridget blushed and stammered like a broken record before stiffly freezing on the spot like a porcelain doll.

"And I thought to myself, what a petite doll you are whenever you're overwhelmed." Drocell added as he leaned down to her childish height despite her young adult age equal to his. Oh how much teasing he'd do to his new master now...

"To repay the favor for giving us a great time, if there's anything you need our help for me and my crew will happy to help! Insisted Lisette while expertly performing a handstand."

"Very well. Says Emily." Snake talked for his snakes. The Phantomhive servants have come to bid farewell to the last of the guests. "And also, Goethe would like to say something. Says Webster. Travel safely and I wish you the best of luck in your Bestia shows. Says Goethe. Sayonara mina-san. Says Wordsworth. Lisette, I'll always be waiting, so don't play around with any boys while I'm not there by your side. Says Dan. I give my regards to everyone else on their way out. Says Oscar. We may need your assistance very soon in the future, staying nearby will best benefit us both. Says Bronte. Bye bye, seeya soon my new friends!~ Says Keats."

"Hahahaha! Lisette laughs cheerfully. Then Snake, what do YOU want to say?" With playful eyes lit with amusement the teenage cat girl pounced in the personal space of Snake and leaned her twitching cat ear towards his gaping mouth that couldn't process his human language. "Aw Snake, don't be shy! You can whisper in my ear so no one else will here!~" That was the breaking point, right then and there at that very moment Snake felt an inner, foreign urge to stir. Strange and awkward as it was: He wanted nothing more than to bite her ear. And not in the aggressive 'STAY THE *BEEP* OUT OF MY TERRITORY!' bite that led it to be poisoned by snake fangs (not that he had any) It was the inner beast, craving bite of insatiable hunger because damn it, her ears looks so delicious and bite-able...take it the wrong way or another you'll never know...

**IN THE OFFICE:**

Sitting in his posh office chair wearing a calculating scowl the young Earl gazed intensely at his collaborative business related partners. "About this 'business'..." Ciel began, his black-blue hair overshadowing his facial features in darkness, impersonating a scheming genius about to explain his next strategy of world domination, well no surprise there. He has THE Sebastian Michaelis as his right hand man after all.

"Excuse me Miss Alice, I have unfinished business to deal with..." Lucian cut in. Alice nodded slowly, avoiding the stares of the other demons and contractors in the Ciel's study room. With fast, purposeful strides the demon butler left the room leaving the posh room filled with reflective silence and intense mood . It was until Lucian proudly strode back into the room in all his elegant and professional fashion. QUITE, elegant

"How was it?" Alice questioned with a dark, calculating expression.

"I scored high on the can. Full flush!" Lucian informed with a straight face.

...The cue for awkward silence...

"No, that's not it!" Alice hissed angrily, as a reward for earning first place in taking an epic dump he got a victorious kick in the ass.

"She means THE OTHER BUSINESS." Ciel corrected stoically, the resounding smack of his cane hitting the ground both disgusted and impatient.

"Oh yeah." Lucian nodded, changing his shining grin to a dark scowl. "I. DISPOSED. OF. ALL . SHIT."

"I'm not even sure what the bloody Hell you're talking about anymore, Lucie." Alois muttered in disgust and somewhat admiration.

"A-hem! Tell us the bloody business already Ciel!" Alois ordered impatiently while rocking back and forth on the hind legs of his DURABLE, IRON WOOD chair. There's a reason for his 'custom-made chair' which Sebastian specifically ordered all the way from a professional carpenter. One of the reasons being: Alois breaks everything that Ciel lends to him right after use. Why? It's a certain blonde's bipolar disorder, don't underestimate him. Any average bipolar would leave you violated. But Alois would leave you one eye-less, rolling in shit AND violated...WITH HIS TONGUE. That takes skill...in Alois's case. Minor details~

Ciel took a sidewards glance at Sebastian, as if communicating telepathically the master and butler came to a mutual understanding. Sebastian passed an elegant envelope addressed to the Queen's Cat, Dog and Spider to Ciel. The official waxed seal was sliced apart by the shiny, sharp hand knife Ciel casually held. "Yes, coming back to that. Another mission from the Queen..."

"Suspense..." Alice muttered while sweat dropping as she watched Ciel SLOWLY unfold the letter. Suddenly she jumped from her seat to her full short height and slammed her hands onto the wooden desk. "You're freak'n killing me here!"

"Manners Miss Alice~" Alois scolded mockingly. Alice sharply glared demon swords at him. "Oh *BEEP*, no girl DARES look at me that way...she's so bloody cute glaring at me with such passionate hatred it burns..." The possibility of Alois going M just went up by 20%. Or so calculates Claude.

"This time the Queen has given us a mission to investigate a case of an 'orphanage' that's been reported of serious fraud and involvement in the underworld activity but currently no evidence has been found. I have already thought through the possible intents and ulterior motives of the anonymous reporter for 'suspecting' a WHOLE ORPHANAGE of being illegal. The Queen heard of the recent incident and is deeply concerned regarding this suspicious matter meaning this is when we come in. Moreover we have no limits for this mission, we can take all the time necessary in order to achieve something and besides there are many things I want to have confirmed given this chance. Coming back to incident, the orphanage found out that they were 'falsely reported' saying it's an 'unjust and illogical accusation' as well as 'an insult to our establishment and beliefs' and ended it as that hence their freedom from accusation, the police can't do anything more after working on it when the entire orphanage has rioted against them. The Queen suspects there's more to this incident in the darkness than brought to light...who is the anonymous reporter and what were their intentions? Is the orphanage hiding something sinister? Are the police truly that incompetent as to give up, free them of suspicion and choosing to ignore the accusing report? And so on. It is our duty to investigate deeper in this case and confirm truth, protect the innocent and banish all evil that threatens the Queen's righteousness." Sebastian had left halfway through and returned pushing a tea trolley during early evening. The demon silently placed and poured tea into classic-English styled tea-ware. "Hm...this smells unfamiliar. Sebastian, what tea is this?"

"Bubble tea, my Lord." Sebastian replied smoothly.

"Bubble tea!~ I wonder how it'll taste..." Alois stared hypnotically into the mysterious depths of his tea cup with great curiosity as if on the other side was a whole new world.

Ciel sipped his tea royally. "Back to business once more, we will get accepted by the orphanage and investigate secretly."

Alice momentarily ignored her tea and settled into her seat, prodded her elbows on the opposite end of Ciel's desk as if to mirror his pose. Entwined her fingers together and rested her chin over them. "And how do you suppose, Ciel Phantomhive. Do we effectively achieve that?"

Ciel countered her long, hard and serious stare with his own and slowly a smirk appeared on his scheming face. He learns from the best that is Sebastian himself. "We have done this before. Recollect what little memory you have back to our first strategy that was key to solving the Kuro Academy student targeting case." Alice diverted her stare to gaze distantly into the past only to look back and give him an innocently clueless expression.

"My mind drew a blank card from there." Alice replied intelligently. In other word: I'm sorry for being stupid Ciel-sama for I have failed to remember something so damn insignificant.

Alois's eyes widened in realisation he was smiling excitedly at the same time he clapped his hands in anticipation "OLE! I remember! So you mean we'll..."

"Yes." Ciel nodded.

"We'll use Alice as bait again!" Alois exclaimed.

"Your Highness, that was improvisation." Claude corrected.

"WHAT?" Alice yelped.

"GENIUS! Hang on..." Lucian mumbled. A demonic aura slowly gathering...

"We'll go undercover. That's what my Lord meant but perhaps we'll use Alice again when the time comes." Sebastian informed.

"Oooh! Another mission!" Adriel beamed in excitement, the half-blood angel popped out from under the desk. "Weee! Family trip!"

Ciel drew back into his chair in shock. "You were under the desk the whole-" He got cut off.

"I WANNA GO! I WANNA GO WITH ADRIEL, BIG BROTHER AND GRANPA CLAUDE!" Luca begged with fake tears, the demi-demon leaped out from behind the curtain. Ciel face palmed for more reasons than one.

"Since this is one of the few non-life-risking missions the Queen has sent us on this occasion for the two this will serve as a learning experience for them to see how we, the butlers of the Queen's Cat, Dog and Spider whom are professionals collaborate and succeed." Claude reasoned logically, glasses shining momentarily.

"GRANDPA CLAUDE...SHARE US YOUR WISDOM!" Both Adriel and Luca with glittering wide eyes stared in wonder at their 'Granpa' dearest. **(note: they have already established the Family Game in which Claude is Grandpa, Grell is Grandma, Alice is Mother, Ciel is Father, Alois is Brother, Lizzy is Sister, Paula is Older Sister (fits her character) Pluto is Dog and Sebastian is Cat. While Lucian is Uncle, Hannah is Aunty, triplets are Cousins, Phatomhive servants are second cousins with the exception of Tanaka who is Great Grandfather. The Nightrave servants are third cousins, Sherylin is Godmother, Agni is Godfather (right hand of Goood!), Sohma is Godbrother ('son' of Agni), Undertaker is Family Undertaker (always there when someone in their brutally family die~), William is Family Doctor (a professional aura), Ronald is Family Player (wonder why...), Bestia are Family Entertainers and of course Adriel and Luca are Siblings ('children' of Alice and Ciel)**

"And you're suggesting WE go undercover again, this time as orphans? Tch! What a drag this is turning out to be..." Alice sighed, bowing her head before the epic trouble plotted out by yours truly (ME, ohohoho!~). "But I SWEAR BY ALOIS'S LIFE that I am NOT GONNA WEAR A CORSET OR HEELS! 'Cause he'd blackmail me that way..."

Alois pointed to his butler with a confident voice of a master's authority. "Claude, prepare our cosplay!"

"Again with the otaku terms..." Lucian muttered.

**MISSION BEGINNING: **

The demon butler, their contractors and the immortal duo advanced by foot towards 'St. Crossthorne's Orphange'. The orphanage had similar architect to a small Church's and was fundamentally built using stone white bricks, rough black roof tiles and intricate flower frieze bordering the arch windows and the mahogany wooden door. The delicately planned front garden landscaping consisted of leafy vegetation, lush grass an ancient trees and rainbow flower splendour. It was tranquil to say the least but not even words could describe this scene...the scene of Alois trampling recklessly throughout the now ruined garden, mercilessly mowing down everything in his destructive path while giggling manically like a yandere that's snapped upon seeing such a disgusting piece of shit...

"MUST. DESTROY. EVERYTHING. GAY. IN. SIGHT... EHEEHEEEHEE!~" The insane blonde clapped his hands with disturbing glee while brutally kicking over a mosaic pot plant of daisies as if it was Hannah's face. Which led to Alice punching Alois square in the face in return and without another word proceeded to DRAG, yes DRAG THE Alois Trancy to the welcoming open door of HAPPY FRIENDS~ But was momentarily stopped and pulled into a sudden group huddle involving Lucian, Ciel, Sebastian, Claude, Adriel, Luca herself and Alois (who she kept a firm grip on from wreaking havoc upon everything and everyone in his violent bipolar stage) Alois wasn't struggling, in fact he was quite enjoying the attention he was receiving.

"GROUP HUDDLE!...Okay stick to the plan! We're gonna bust into the facility undercover as orphans, to avoid suspicion as intruders one of the butlers will be the one to claim he saved the 'orphans' who're Cecil (Ciel), Anise (Alice), Jim (Alois), Lucas (Luca) and Adrianne (Adriel). Together you'll meet the founder aka. BOSS of the orphanage, NO ONE I repeat NO ONE but US and US ONLY know about the case, since the orphanage is under secret investigation and suspicion unbeknownst to them. If they knew of our true purpose God knows what lies and trouble they'll repay us. And remember to say you're new if anyone asks! Understood? Good!" Everyone in the secretive group huddle made eye contract for a silent moment as if communicating telepathically and each nodded, Lucian smirked at his amazing leadership. "And so, the dramatic, supernatural, action, mystery, comedy fun...BEGINS!"

**COMMENCE UNDERCOVER PLAN :**

"Danananana!~ BEAR MAN!~ BEAR MAN!" Racing down the corridor at break-neck speed appeared Luca wearing a brown bear rug over his head, the hide of its fur back waving behind in the wind as a hero cape. "I am the Queen's Bear!" The exhausted caretaker lady was desperately chasing after the hysteric trouble runt calling out 'STOP THIS INSTANCE!', 'YOU SHALL RECEIVE SEVERE PUNISHMENT FOR THIS!', 'THAT'S OUR TREASURED DONATION FROM A LORD THAT PASSED AWAY!' and many other random spewing of threatening words that no one bothered to take into consideration, Luca leaped onto the nearest unoccupied sofa (which was probably donated) and used it as a spring board to leap high dramatically and pose heroically in mid-air. "MWUAHAHA! NEXT, I SHALL STEAL ALL YOUR PRIZED POSSESSIONS!"

The orphanage founder who was also a VERY ANGRY old man popped a vein at the last provocation. "THAT. IS. IT!" He roared into the faces of the orphans undercover, shining globules of flying spit shot into the air over a metre distance. "EITHER THAT CHILD LEAVES OR YOU LEAVE WITH HIM!"

**5 MINUTES LATER: **

A gloomy, dark aura warped the area surrounding the Queen's Cat, Dog and Spider, their butlers and the havoc wrecking duo that is Adriel and Luca. They all kicked out of the orphanage, retreating and were now highly suspected of having ulterior motives thanks a certain bipolar's bipolar little brother.

"This officially shits crap." Lucian released an annoyed sigh that was held in since the moment they stepped into the facility.

"We bloody screwed big time! Hehehe..." Alois optimistically giggled while mercilessly grinding his fists into Luca's dull skull.

"IT HURTS! IT HURTS YOUR HIGHNESS! I'm telling Alice!" Luca cried in pain. Too bad Alice was already dazed in failure to realise the 'brotherly bonding' that Alois was forcing Luca through.

"NOOOOO! If we fail this case then what'll happen to us? What'll happen to ME? My company Nightrave Furnishing is already in tough competition with THAT company! And high class society is already underestimating me! (Just 'cause I'm an innocent, young girl!) With the way things are...! I can't afford to give up! No not yet! WE WILL SOLVE THIS CASE NO MATTER WHAT!" With that said Alice clenced her fist with burning resolve. "DEAR FATHER, MOTHER AND ALL MY DECEASED RELATIONS IN HEAVEN, HELL OR PURGATORY! WATCH ME STRIVE TO LIVE MY LIFE TO THE FULLEST!"

'Interesting...' Claude inwardly smirked in amusement at the strong will of Alice Nightrave.

Out of nowhere Lucian appeared beside him and CASUALLY COMMENTED IN A LOUD AND CLEAR VOICE. "Aaaah~ I'm the luckiest demon IN THE WOLRD to be contracted with SUCH AN AMAZING GIRL WITH AN EQUALLY AMAZING SOUL, right? Hehe. Too bad she can't EVER be contracted with ANY other demon but ME! After all...WE'RE. SOUL. MATES. BOUND. BY. FATE. Isn't that right CLAUDE. ALICE AND I ARE INSEPERARABLE BY THE WILL OF SATAN."

"Well said Alice." Ciel nodded approvingly. "Persistence isn't a bad thing." At that Alice sweat dropped, 'That pirate midge called me persistent!'. "Everyone, listen. This case is FAR from over, since plan A failed we'll move onto plan B."

"What's plan B?" Alois asked in confusion.

"Plan B...stands for Plan Bestia." Ciel answered adding suspense to the actual plan yet to be detailed. Alice and Alois both swapped puzzled looks and together stared at Ciel as if he's an idiot claiming he'll rule the world using nothing but a ruler. WHAT IS THIS MADNESS!

"But Ciel, plan A doesn't stand for INFILTRATION, UNDERCOVER OOOR SPIES." Alois pointed out wittily, exposing Ciel's contradiction of what Plan A and B stands for.

"As far as I have privately researched, this orphanage often has visiting children's entertainers to cheer up the orphans. And as you know, from our last case regarding Bestia which happens to be a travelling entertainers group that frequently visited us after stopping at a nearby town. Also, they joined us at the beach which WE organised. That's proof that they've taken an interest in making friends with us therefore we'll take advantage of their feelings and them conveniently appearing before us we'll use them to our advantage. We'll simply ask them to unknowingly play a part in this case with the excuse 'If Bestia's here to entertain the orphans and get close to them on good will for us we'll help repay your debts!' From there we could even have THEM do the investigating in our place. See? They do what they do best: make people forget their worries by means of entertainment and helping us to buy us time to secretly investigate while our butlers will control the outcome of the case in the darkness since they have a far less chance of infiltration as us." Ciel explained strategically, everyone followed the explanation.

"It's believable...but why make an excuse to trick Bestia? What point is it to keep the real purpose of them being in this case from them? And what's this? 'TAKE AVANTAGE OF THEIR FEELINGS'? **That's so manipulative, degrading and DISHONEST!** **Ciel, you disappoint me!** They should at least have the right to know what they're in for! FOR ALL WE KNOW THE ORPHANAGE MIGHT BE FREAK'N FULL OF LAW BREAKERS THAT ONLY WE CAN DEAL WITH." Alice retorted with burning passion, her striking exposed violet eye glared sharply into the deep blue of Ciel's. Her mouth twitched into a disapproving scow and brows furrowed.

Alois was clapping, Sebastian was smirking, Claude was stoned, Adriel was surprised, Luca was grinning while Lucian was whistling. Whistling in a way after hearing someone unexpected owning someone undefeatable, Ciel's defeat indeed, now if only she punched him in the face she'll be crowned Queen of Conquest. Well she already defeated Alois (by beating him regularly up as a taste of his own sick medicine with physical abuse) and now she defeated Ciel (by knocking him off his high throne using nothing but verbal abuse) The power of the justice-believing tsundere prevails.

"Manipulative, degrading and...dishonest?" Ciel repeated with a sheer shocked expression. But taking advantage of people and lying were his two strongest points besides maintaining a poker face, the fact that he just got scolded shook him. Moved him even, not even Sebastian scolded him, at least not at THIS level. 'Did you just...? Hehe...seems like you've finally risen against me. What's more, a GIRL? And to think ALOIS was the first.'

"This is strictly a top secret case which the Queen entrusted only us to know and US ALONE." Sebastian reminded faithfully.

"I know! B-but STILL!" Alice stammered with her waving fists.

"That's enough!" Ciel ordered with his cane hitting the ground. Making his move towards her, invading her private square WITH HIS ALMIGHTY, FEARED WEAPON IN HAND.

"Oh shit, NOT THE PIMP CANE..." Alois sweat dropped, so did everyone else but Ciel and Alice who had NO IDEA what she signed up for. Everyone in Ciel's world are nothing but pawns, players in his game in which he can control and obey his orders as the master of chess. What he disliked most was overpowering pawns that he couldn't manipulate. Alois and Alice were two such people who were the masters of their own game. A pawn lost, a rival gained. Queen's idea of collaborative missions for the three didn't mean they'd be making friends, in fact they'd be making enemies.

Ciel: Of ALL people...a violent, foul-mouthed, short tempered, tom-boy, indelicate, SHORT-

Alice: S-s-short...? YOU! *vein popping* YOU'RE JUST A FEW CENTIMETRES TALLER! IT'S 'CAUSE I HATE RISKING BREAKING MY ANKLES IN HIGH HEELS! ...n-no I'm not paranoid...

Ciel: Annoying, back-talking, self-centred-

Alice: That's it! CIEL PHANTOMHIVE, THIS IS WAR! You're cold, indifferent, dominating, evil, merciless, cross-dressing-

Ciel: HARD HEADED, TENACIOUS, OVEREMOTIONAL, RECKLESS, ONE-MINDED, TSUNDERE-

Alice: EMO, STOIC, CONFUSING, STINGY, ARROGANT, STUBBORN, UNDERESTIMATING, BUTLER-DEPENDENT, SELFISH, SWEET-OBSESSED AND BY THE WAY! MY CHARACTER SURPASSES THE STEREOTYPICAL TSUNDERE, IDIOT!

Everyone watching: I-it's the sign of the apocalypse...

Ciel: ...denying.

Alice: I'm NOT denying YOU'RE lying! And if you have THAT many insults about me then you must know me really well to go full on!

Ciel: I don't, you're just too honest with everything but your own weaknesses which are: relationships, intimate situations and 'innocent' animals and children (referring to Adriel and Luca). Hence, you are denying your feelings of affection. *all said with a poker face like a Phantomhive*

Alice: W-what would YOU know you jerk! *blushing furiously*

Ciel: LIKE. I. SAID. You're tsundere-

Alois: AND moe!~

Alice: OTAKUS! I'M SURROUNDED BY OTAKUS!

Adriel/Luca: What's 'or-tar-koo?'

Sebastian: You will find the term 'otaku' commonly used in the Japanese culture, in other words, USE. A. DICTIONARY. AND. PLEASE. STOP. ASKING. ME. ASK. LUCIAN.

Adriel and Luca stare expectantly at Lucian who sweated under pressure.

Lucian: I...don't...know...?

Claude: Cease this unnecessary dispute and on with the case... *sigh*

Alois/Ciel: WHO ARE YOU CALLING OTAKU? IF IT'S ANYONE IT'S THE ONE DOING THIS FANFICTION!

Adriel/Luca: FORTH WALL BREAKEEEEEEEER!

* * *

(0_0) Woah, i never know when to stop...CUZ IM CRAZY LIKE THAT!

So i in the end i stuck with the plot's Queen's case arc~ BUT the OTHER idea i got from a CERTAIN AWESOME FANFIC-FREND gave me this other idea that im inspired by 2 write that fic as a chap shortly l8ter after this case is solved! No spoilers...4 now.

**HELLO MAH AWESOME READERS, REVIEWERS, FANFIC-FRENDZ, STALKERS, LIKERS, HATERS AND CO: REIVEW THIS CHAP 2 MOTIVATE ME INTO UPDATING QUICKER 4 U!**

**Did i eva mention how fanfic changed the REVIEW BUTTON TO DA REVIEW BOX? Just typing it out cuz its a heck lot easier 4 reviewing when u can't b stuffed 2 click on the button! Like me, YES im one of those people who read fanfiction, luv it and wait 4 updats but mostly neva b stuffed 2 review...ehehe, u know those times...  
**


	12. Bestia, showtime at St Cross!

**FANFIC UPGRADE! WHOOOP!~ Yeah, unless u have an account u have a better chance of understanding what i mean~ Anyways, i have absolutley NO EXCUSE 4 giving up on mah weekly updating so from here on out i hope too, that i'll update faster 4 u guys! **

**...**

**That is all**

* * *

The Queen had sent her young three dark nobles on a collaborative mission, the mission was to investigate St. Cross also known as St. Cross's Orphanage alternately shortened as S.C.O which had been mysteriously reported and possibly framed by an anonymous person who reported them. This led them to be interrogated and surveyed by the police under the suspicion of illegal activity, abusing children's rights and being linked to the underworld. The entire orphanage caused a major riot against the police and refused to admit anything, claiming the accusations faulty and an insult to the strict justly morals S.C.O lived by. There was a high possibility they were framed, demanding the police to find the anonymous person who reported them. The police split up, one team keeping St. Cross under a weekly 24 hour surveillance as the other team was sent to track down the indistinct witness. In the end the police found no clues in order to track down the person who was never seen afterwards. The police had concluded the anonymous person had attempted to play a cruel prank or falsely framed the orphanage under unknown motives.

Shortly afterwards St. Cross was finally cleared of all suspicions leaving the bemused police to completely give up and filed the case as 'minor' and 'time consuming'. Due to the incompetence and half-assed determination of the London police, the Queen was greatly dissatisfied with the unsuccessful results, such left a bad name for the London police's reputation and that of the orphanage as the anonymous reporter who could pose an eventual dangerous threat who went through extreme measures to 'frame' an orphanage which inflicted humiliation on both parties and had deviously gotten away. Without further ado She called upon her highly successful, cunningly perceptive and dearly trusted Cat, Dog and Spider who became an active group. The Queen deeply hoped from the bottom of her compassionate heart that the children of her country, orphan or not will be safe and pure from danger in all its forms. Ironically the three nobles, children themselves: Alois Trancy, Ciel Phantomhive and Alice Nightrave were the ones doing the DIRTY WORK. However things didn't go according to plan, the three were going undercover as orphans bringing along Adriel and Luca who both wreaked havoc at the most crucial stage and eliminated their chances of acceptance. Instead they switched to their alternate plan B which significantly involves Bestia, the traveling entertainer's group was to present their show to the entire orphanage from there the chain of events shall secure their plan and link alternate possibilities. Pass the chains is the key to unlocking the truth of the case.

'Hm...Perhaps I should stop with my long inner monologues...' Claude thought to himself, just then he created the summary of all the relevant information within seven point five seconds.

"Claaaaaauuuuude!~" Alois whined irritably, snapping the Spider butler out of his trance.

"I WANT CHOCOLATE AND WANT IT NOOOOOW!" Adriel ordered, throwing a tantrum. Matters got worse when Luca chimed in.

"GRAAAAAANDPAAAAAA CLAUDIKNS!~" Luca, Alois's equally irritable little brother, revived as a demi-demon. Hannah was completely infatuated in Luca, never failing to call him 'cute, adorable, sweet, cute, charming, CUTE' and every other offending word that provoked Claude into wanting to strangle the goddamn devil spawn. Not because he was jealous, it was because every goddamn time she would act like an obsessive mother who never stopped boasting about her 'child', honestly! All he saw was a hot whore who won't freaking shut the hell up about the psychotic brat's little brother of a complex. They didn't even look alike, but recalling. Luca had a hidden dark side just like Alois, Luca just knew how to control it, too bad he couldn't control his demonic abilities.

*CRASH!* There goes another priceless China vase. OR HIS IDIOCY. In one second Claude predicts Alois yelling at Hannah.

"YOU DUMB BITCH! THAT WAS MY FAVORITE! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVED VANDALIZING THAT HIDEOUS VASE?"

In eight seconds he predicts her stammering and strangled reply.

"Ur...! M-My apologies Your Highness. I-I'll clean it r-right away...(*BEEP* it all! THAT PEDO*BEEPING* BRAT SHOULD ROT IN SHIT, HELL'S TOO MOTHER*BEEPING* GOOD FOR HIM...but I'll forgive you because you're Luca's brother)"

In three seconds Claude predicts the arrival of the triplets.

*Pssst pssst pssst* The sound of the triplets whispering amongst themselves as they come across the typical scene.

"Psss...(I wonder how Hannah and Claude put up with this)" Canterbury whispered to Timber.

"Hsss...(I wonder how the bastard MAKES them put up with this)" Timber hissed back.

"Tsss...(I wonder when we'll meet Bonnie again..." Thompson sighed.

In five seconds Claude predicts Luca crying.

"W-wait! WaAAAAAAaah...! Your Highness! *sniff* I LIED! ...I-I did it...I b-roke *hic* IIIIIIIIT! PLEASE DON'T HURT HER! I'M SORRY HANNAAAAAH!*sob* FORGIVE MEEEEEEEE!"

In four and half seconds Claude predicts Adriel to take the blame.

"IT WASN'T LUCA'S FAULT! I DID IT! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! BROTHER! FORGIVE MEEEEEEE!"

In one second Claude predicts his face meets the center of his palm.

*BOOM!* He was a nanosecond too late for planting a face-palm, cautiously taking purposeful strides towards the entrance of Alois's study which he exited earlier due to stress, he bears witness...

Luca rocking back and forth sobbing uncontrollably in the naughty corner, Adriel desperately comforting him with a Phantom lollypop, Hannah soothing him by singing him a foreign lullaby, Alois struggling to break free from the grip of the triplets restraining him from running rampage for more reasons than one and Alois's guests casually entering through the same doorway who conveyed the same deadpanning expressions.

"So many things I can use to blackmail them with..." Lucian smirked evilly, getting out his camera.

"ALOIS! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU DID BUT I'M GOING TO PUNCH YOU ANYWAY!" Alice popped a vein, fist of flames.

"Oh my...what a disorderly cast." Sebastian's eyebrow twitched at the endless faults.

Ciel clicked his tongue. "Tch! Abusing your younger brother, you've sunk so low. Nothing I'm surprised about."

Alois perked up by the sudden arrival of his guests and, " I AM GREATLY UNSATISFIED BY YOUR TINY *BEEP* I'M DITCHING YOUR THREESOME! I'M GOING BACK TO CIEL AND ALICE!" viciously shoves the triplets off him, turns on his heels, switches his bipolar mood and smiles cheerfully at Alice and Ciel. "Good day my friends, shall we have tea and continue from when we left off? ~"

The three young nobles took their seats each sitting in luxurious red velvet single, cushioned chairs. Alois fell back into his chair and placed on leg over the other with an air of nobility and grace with arms crossed, a smirk on his lips. "So what will we do?"

Alice raised her fist and strongly clenched it before her, determined glint in her resolute eyes. "We'll uncover the truth of this case by order of the Queen and for the sake of the orphanage, won't we?"

Ciel entwined his fingers together under his chin with his elbows prodded on the armrests on both sides, a strategy formed in his prodigy mind. "Yes, it is time we put our plan into motion..."

**~SKIPPING TIME TO THE BEGINNING OF THE ST. CROSS'S ORPHANAGE CASE~**

Bestia has arrived at St. Cross's Orphanage, the absent Cat, Spider and Dog's awaited plan began. "Lisette took a deep breath before announcing. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! The hour of thrilling action, entertainment and magic is about to begin! Watch in amazement as we will not fail to surpass your expectations~! We are the traveling performance group, we are the hybrid misfits, we are..."

Bonnie smiled adorably as she flipped a large sign revealing gold glittering bold letters that read: "B-E-S-T-I-A!~!" Mandy, Jarris, Drocell and Snake chimed proudly in unison. Bridget worked behind the scenes when it came to public performances but showing herself in front of children was an exception, the loli-mechanic after all, had a major soft spot for children so she overcame her fear of crowds and joined the orphans of St. Cross with childish anticipation. And why was Snake here? Once upon an arc, he survived in the cruel world as a snake-man freak show at a circus and he was saved by group like him but he was the sole survivor after THAT, with nowhere to belong, nowhere to go he was taken under the guidance of Sebastian Michaelis and hired by Ciel Phantomhive. Many chain of events and arc led him to where he stood to this day, after meeting Lisette and becoming closely acquainted to the members of the animal hybrid group 'Bestia' he felt the connection. And since the eternally stoic Ciel who trusted and favoured NO ONE had recommended BESTIA to perform at an orphanage, Snake was intrigued and followed along in secret just to see the 'spectacular show' for himself. Instead he was shortly discovered on the way to S.C.O (Saint Cross's Orphanage) Lisette had mischievously roped Snake into joining their group performance knowing he was once a travelling entertainer himself. Surely, the chemistry between the playful cat-girl Lisette and the tedious snake-man Snake had its affects. The effects of ROMANCE~ Lisnake/Snakette/Lisnette all possible paring names~

Bestia was performing in an open space in the orphanage's back courtyard. The children sat cross legged in in the grass and Bridget was also sitting with them, almost blending in with the crowd due to her child-like appearance despite her...womanly age. The caretakers set up wooden chairs to sit in as Lawrence, the elderly founder of S.C.O. sat in his reserved cushioned chair, adorning an amused smile.

The tension built up with the drum roll that Bridget was quickly playing and within a split second the members mysteriously vanished from their positions leaving the audience astonished. The brief moment of silence was disrupted when behind them they heard the harmonic tune of 'London Bridge is Falling Down' coming from a lone music box left on the ground, eerily winding itself up by some clockwork force. The audience looked around in confusion, a sudden loud bang brought their attention back to the front and to their amazement they hadn't noticed the large white board placed in front of them, they could see nothing and no one from behind it or around it. Then as quickly as they gasped, countless daggers penetrated the board's blank surface from behind, the accurate positioning of the blades formed silver letters spelling out: 'Surprise!'

After several seconds the stabbed board was lifted off the ground, a large shadow loomed over them as higher and higher the board rose mysteriously into the air revealing a muscular tattooed figure of a powerhouse frog man. "GRRROOOOAAAAARRRGHK!" Mandy boomed a deep war-cry of a croak as he snapped the white, wooden board in half like snapping a twig and stuck out his long frog tongue, let's say it easily passed his chin, sheer manliness of epic proportions. The children screamed in absolute fear and horror as the adults were gaping but no words came out, their eyes impossibly wide in shocking disbelief and shivered with disturbance.

With great balance and coordination a cat hybrid girl flipped through the air and landed with one foot placed a half of the snapped board that Mandy held up and balanced on the edges. She posed with arms outstretched and fingers delicately flicked out, she acted graceful and mesmerizing as her mid length black hair flowed in the wind, vivid mismatched eyes shining with confidence and glowing in an aura of radiance. The audience was immediately sucked into those feline eyes of hers and the black cat ears and tail that moved naturally as the feline parts of her, she winked playfully. "Having fun? Lisette asked in a sing-song tone.~"

A moment of silence happened but was broken by loud cheering, chanting and excited shouts of 'YEAH!' Lisette glanced back at Mandy and the two nodded in unison and both declared. 'THEN THE SHOW MUST GO ON!' Instantly Lisette leaped off the board and Mandy tossed it aside as the two raced towards their new fans and ran along the audience with their hands outstretched, earning clear high fives from the enthusiastic orphans. The two Bestia members moved off the 'stage', after they left Jarris dropped from a nearby dense and leafy tree which he stealthily hid his presence in. He landed as silently as a Phantom thief, the ferret hybrid boy reached for something behind him and magically took out a white painted wooden pin and twirled it with expertise. Then he had his way towards the audience. He grinned toothily, revealing sharp canines and threw the wooden pin high into the air, quickly he took out more pins from behind himself, the other pins were in various bright colours and altogether there were ten of them. It's a wonder where he hid them. (DOWN HIS PANTS?) He threw one up each time he caught the previously thrown one, he was naturally juggling the pins into a blur of streaking colours, tossing them in a way that it followed an arch above him. It was far more stunning and amazing than a double edged rainbow. The audience stared in wonder. But Jarris's act didn't end there, he caught each of the falling pins and hid them again. He took out daggers, the exact same daggers as the ones used to stab through the board earlier, the audience didn't know what kind of secret ninja act was he would do but now realization struck them finally.

"You're the one who did that 'Surprise!' message on the board!" A bright boy exclaimed, pointing his finger to the pierced board lying nearby board.

"Correct a mundo! Kid, as the lucky winner you get a prize!" Jarris smiled sheepishly. The ten year old boy looked at him hopefully only to have his hopes crushed when the teenage ferret boy presented him a frozen fish from his pants.

"EW! THAT'S SICK!" Several kids cringed and laughed out loud. The boy pouted at him in GRAVE disappoint, an ashamed sigh escaped his lips.

Bridget faked a smile and sarcastically commented. "Ooh that's a big tuna. Today we'll go hungry if the kids have it. Don't you know the worth of premium quality seafood?"

Jarris simply pouted back then realized his mistake, he idiotically scratched his head and stuffed the fish back down. "WOAH! My bad! That's meant to be for lunch! Here kid, your REAL prize!~ Ahahaha!" The streaked sandy white and grey haired ferret boy tossed the ten year old winner a golden pin with the signatures of all the Bestia members: Jarris, Bonnie, Mandy, Drocell, Bridget, Lisette and even Snake signed it and the large bold letters reading: 'Bestia' was carved into it. In curiosity the others looked over the thrilled boy's shoulder to get a good stare of the GOLDEN pin.

Taking advantage of the distraction Lisette and Mandy returned pushing a large rectangular black box on wheels with an opening through the front covered by satin red curtains. A small parchment scroll was rolled out on the top of the box reading: 'London Bridge is Falling Down'. The three Bestia members that already performed left once again. It was the cue for Bridget to pick up her box and restart the drum roll. The audience looked back at the new object of interest and waited patiently, then the lone music box replayed the tune 'London Bridge is Falling Down' once more without anyone touching it which remained unmoved behind them. Whoever owned that music box had strikingly accurate timing, like an attacking viper. The curtains of the box rolled up and the children knew immediately it was a puppet theater after all. The props of the puppet play were extremely detailed. It depicted the famous and majestic London Bridge branching from one side to the other against a clear blue sky over the sparkling sea, behind the bridge receding into the distance was misty outlines of old Gothic buildings. Whoever made the puppet theater was very observant of details, like an artist. From above descended a beautiful porcelain blonde doll in a pink tutu dancing ballet across the scene. Leaping, spinning and prancing on the tips of her toes until another puppet character joined who was a brunette male in a blue leotard lifting his ballet partner by her hips into the air. Mandy's act appealed most to the boys due to the epic action and thrilling danger (the boys whooped wildly in response) as Drocell's charming and enchanting act appealed most to the girls (the girls cooed in adoration as response). It was a brilliantly planned balance. Lisette and Jarris evenly appealed to both. When the music stopped so did the dancing puppets and a resounding clash of symbols and bashing of drums was heard (credit to Bridget for special effects which built up dramatic tension, a silver snake slowly slithered in the scene and dangerously eyed the frozen dancers staring glassily back. At lightning speed the reptile bared its fangs and took a strike at the defenseless 'couple'.

"HOLY-!" The adults in the audience nearly swore. Such mild course language and violence was NOT G-rated. The children squealed in alarm, desperately backing away from the theater box. The snake was aiming for the female dancer, just in time the male dancer immediately pushed her out the way to protect her and sacrificed himself to the poisonous bite to the neck from the monstrous villain. He collapsed to the ground dramatically as she buckled her ball jointed knees to the ground beside him, holding him closely in her arms. The snake left the two to mime weeping and slithered its way towards London Bridge. On the edge the audience watched wide-eyed, both horrified at the combination of fake and live characters and awestruck by the unraveling plot before their eyes. The snake played the monster that destroyed and obliterated everything in its path on an apocalyptic scale of mass destruction.  
(like Godzilla)

The bridge broke apart into fragile pieces (the bridge was constructed out of separate building blocks that was realistically made and painted to resemble the real structure), piece after piece fell into the painted sea. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?

"London Bridge is Falling Down~ Falling down, falling down!~" Sung the Bestia members melodically in trained sync, starting the lyrics off. This encouraged the kids, even the quiet shy ones to sing along:

"London Bridge is falling down,

Falling down, falling down.

London Bridge is falling down,

My fair lady ~"

When the improvised choir finished the song, as if miraculously warded off by a powerful charm the snake hissed bitterly and escaped the scene with its scaly tail between its well, TAIL. Witnessing this, the audience and the other Bestia members cheered, they defeated the monster for good, the attacked male puppet from earlier was saved by the angelic voices of the healing orphanage and woke up in the loving embrace of his overjoyed lover. The two puppets hugged each other close and kissed with as much passion as puppet lovers could never. Whoever wrote this play was a genius who brought life to the scenes and the characters, credit to the snake also. The red curtains drew down as the characters in the play made the way to the front stage, the puppets and the snake mimicked a bow and left from the sides.

"WE DID IT! WE DEFEATED THE BOSS!" The children cheered together and high-fived each other in joyful celebration. The audience applauded raucously, impressed whistles and varied comments added to the endless noise.

"So cute!"

"Ew, they kissed!~"

"THAT. WAS .EPIC! SNAKEZILLA!"

"A HUNDRED STAR RATING!"

The puppet master stood over the theater box. The orange haired man tilted his signature top hat to them and smiled. The female population of the orphanage immediately swooned over his handsome face, he was like a doll. (A-HEM. Actually...never mind~) Beside Drocell, Snake rose to his feet along with the only snake he brought along with him: Wilde, who loved the attention. The snake man awkwardly shifted footing and tried not to look them in the eye, Drocell was the exact opposite, he was staring into the eyes of EVERYONE.

"I thought to myself, the ones most befitting as dolls are children, pure and fragile." Was what Drocell mused inaudibly to himself, but his quiet musings was clearly heard by the sensitive hearing of Snake.

"Myself or the children, which should I be more worried about?" Snake hissed to himself while, if possible for a cold blooded half snake man to, sweat drop.

Shortly afterwards Bonnie made her way to the center stage, she was holding a large, flat rectangular wooden board edged with a silver frame. Everyone wondered what she her act was and what she was about to present. With a smile and a blush the mute rabbit girl flipped it, on the other side was a framed landscape picture behind glass of the entire audience (minus Bridget meaning the entire orphanage) which was artistically drawn. Every little detail of the moment was captured vividly. In the picture they were laughing, smiling, cheering, whole-heartedly enjoying themselves and interacting with each other like the big 'family' they were, every member of the audience was similar but different ranging from expression to pose. In the shaded lead sketch you could stare one person down and realize how unique and special they each are, like each person in the real audience (of over twenty-nine people) who had unknowingly posed as subjects for Bonnie throughout the show from beginning to end. This was possibly the most outstanding yet humble 'act' of the entire show, Bonnie had unintentionally stole the spotlight and she deserved it. Positive comments snuck in and gasps of admiration escaped. She passed the landscape portrait to the founder, the head of the orphanage.

Bonnie then took out a small note book and using a white feather quill wrote –Dedicated and inspired by St. Cross's Orphanage, thank you for having us! Mr...-

"No, we should be thanking YOU, for coming here and giving us such an outstanding performance! Throughout the whole performance I could tell how whole-hearted, talented and passionate everyone in Bestia are! The children love you and your show 'Bestia', I'm sure we adults love you just the same if not more! And just call me Lawrence, dear." The elderly man jollily chuckled. "Instead of formalities I would much prefer everyone in the orphanage to call me Lawrence. Though the children call me 'father'...ohohoho!~ (Tanaka's long lost brother?) And this picture, we'll treasure it, I'll hang it in the hall for everyone to admire!" The Bestia members smiled at that, then the members made a line and timed their bow. Mandy's arms over Jarris's arm over Bonnie's arm over Bridget's arm over Drocell's arm over Snake's arm over Lisette. At the close contact Lisette blushed and hissed under her breath when Snake placed his arm over her.

"Though you're cold blooded you're surprisingly you're warm..." The cat girl whispered inaudibly, but one thing she should've realized was that Wilde heard the inaudible, meaning so did Snake. Wilde coiled it's way from Snake's neck to hers.

"If you like my warmth you can hold me all you want...says Wilde." Whispered Snake huskily smiling coyly.

Their conversation drowned into the applauding that increased tenfold and so did the whooping.

***PLAN B FIRST STAGE, BESTIA 'INFILTRATION': SUCCESS***

* * *

**Aaaaand done! REVIEW TIME! Anonymous of not if u can then plz do! That my one source fuel for updates! Hopefully i've started to write better and more descriptively after all that random crack earlier on and all those dragged out chapters even b4 that, maybe. That's what i feel. The wait is worth it, this case will only get more action packed, mysterious, comedic and random with every update!**

**So review! Hey, immah lazy person too when it comes 2 reviewing but hey! if i like, i review! That's ur inner conscience typing**** 2 u, NOT ME!   
**


	13. Rampage, Romance and Random

**Whooo...it's been how long now? Since i last updated but just to clarify...**

**IM BACK BABY HELL YEEEEES. I. AM! WHOOOOP!~ ;D And about the mystery building up, not yet 4 this chap but im working on it! Truth is i actually did one huge chap but im editing through it and breaking it down into separate chaps 4 the sake of not dragging out single chapters. So i hope u enjoy this if not lemme cry myself 2 sleep in the emo corner with mah bag fulla cookies instead of flaming a lazy author who didn't bother 2 update until God knows how many months l8ter like me...! I AM TRULY SORRY READERS! 4give this incompetent fool and hope 4 a worthy chapter!  
**

* * *

**RECAP:**

The Bestia performance ended superbly at S.C. O. (St. Cross's Orphanage). Now that the performing group has taken their bow they were leaving through the orphanage's entrance as the children waved frantically goodbye. Meanwhile back at the Phantomhive manor where the three original main characters of the story that have been long forgotten after so many weeks due to the incompetent author's lack of-

"FUCK YOU CIELRUUUUU PHANTOMHIVUUU! WHY MUST YOU BLOODY WIN FLAWLESSLY EVERYTIME?! YA LITTLE PIRATE SHIIIIT!" Alois rolled his tongue angrily with a red vein popping on his head as he vengefully swiped the game pieces clean off the check board. The whole table crashed down along with it and the crisp, steam cleaned Persian rug (credit to Sebastian) was sacrificed to two full cups of boiling hot Darjeeling Tea generously imported from Asia (credit to Sebastian, again), as well as the shattered pieces of the unused and mindfully prepared English tea set on a nearby meal trolley (yes, credit to Sebastian) which suffered the domino effect of the toppling table, also due to the heavy force of the trolley falling backwards had smashed into the old mahogany bookcase along the wall which the collection of rare books (also credit to Sebastian) took the brunt of the collision...and of course there's always a China vase (one of the many things that gives Sebastian credit) there to be broken which in toll, enthusiastically met the cold, hard ground before proving the compatibility between ground and vase which ended tragically...

In response to the troublesome shit Ciel triggered in the bipolar blonde who not long ago was childishly excited to verse the Chess King in his game, Ciel maturely dealt with the situation by ringing a bell to summon the demon butler...AFTER he mercilessly kicked Alois in the 'privates' while demanding him to 'Calm the *BEEP* down, you house pest Spider!' Yes, mature of our young Lord indeed.

Sebastian being one Hell of a butler had already predicted the calamity and arrived in the Phantomhive study room professionally equipped with cleaning products followed by the three VERY curious Phantomhive servants and Claude who returned stoically holding tray of sweets as ordered by his Highness.

"Sebastian! Clean up this mess, only in this situation there's you alone I can rely on, as for the servants!" Ciel face palmed and sighed feeling exhausted.

"Yes my Lord." Sebastian obliged after seeing Ciel's serious, cold demeanour. He glanced at the catastrophic mess and sweat dropped and lastly saw Alois rampaging throughout the room then inwardly thought to himself. 'Without me, young master would've been screwed over by that bratty bastard by now...'

"Y-Yes young master!" Maylene, Bard and Finny automatically chimed in unison, all attention on the bluenette Lord.

"...what are you doing here?" Ciel already knew the answer: 'We were slacking off so we thought we'd race up three freaking flights of stairs from our assigned posts just to see what the heck's going on in your study, *ahem!* with an insane noble friend who'd very likely tear the whole mansion apart into a state worse than we've ever done combined any day. Oh, and to tell you we'll be replaced by more competent workers!' Okay, the last part Ciel added in but the rest he'd bet his broken chess set he was 110% correct, like a boss. "My servants, I have a job for you!" The three slaves/servants stared at him loyally for their orders. A silent pause as Ciel looks back at the raging booty-short psycho destroying the already broken chess set into unrecognisable pieces of crap. "Take him away."

"RIGHT AWAY YOUNG MASTER!" The three now burning with determination turned to stare intently at Alois who stuck his tongue out which provoked them to lunge at him before he could say: 'WRFN#IUFNEFWDEW*!'

"BLOODY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE TOUCHING! UNHAND ME YOU FOOLS! I HAVE SWORN REVENGE ON MY ARCH NEMESIS AND I SHALL SEE IT UNTIL THE END! MWUAHAHAHAHA! THIS ISN'T OVER PHANTOMHIVE! JUST YOU WAAAAAAAIIIIIIT!" And in a total of 10 minutes, 55 seconds and four more broken vases and a ruined portrait of Ciel, Alois was finally dragged out the room under restraining order with success while Claude was long forgotten since his appearance with the snack tray in hand...

"If His Highness is gone then why am I still here?" Claude asked himself more than to anyone as he nonchalantly stepped out the room and made a demonic dash to escape holding the damage bill his contractor unknowingly pushed onto him. "Damn His Highness! I knew I should've given him stronger medication!"

Meanwhile Alice was peacefully asleep in one of Ciel's spare bedrooms near the study and despite all the commotion she NEVER moved an inch let alone awaken. Lucian being her sworn 'guardian demon' and badass butler as badass as they come was watching her adorable sleeping face as he inwardly swooned over his mistress's petite figure and inhumanly angelic expression that could melt even a demon's heart, if that demon didn't have any ulterior motives to begin with. Of course Lucian was a badass butler so naturally he never ran out of ulterior motives. In the midst of his hormonal war of whether to poke her or not was thankfully interrupted by the soft whisper of his name innocently called out by Alice Nightrave the kickass tsundere mistress no less.

"...Lucian...come here...please..." Her rarely soft-spoken, enchanting voice tantalized his senses. Lucian just couldn't restrain himself as he obeyed, his face was several inches away from hers and she never woke up as she was still heavily asleep. He admired her parted soft cherry lips and long raven lashes, the naturally pale, soft skin and the pool of raven hair spread across the pillows...closer and closer he passed the distance, his crimson eyes mesmerised by the object of his demonic obsession...the contractor of his desired soul and the girl of his possession "Hope...fanfic...least...one review..."

"...did she just break the 4th wall in her sleep? That takes skill."

"GO TO HELL MIDGET'S MANSERVANTS!" Alois roared furiously as he was RESPECTFULLY, thrown into the occupied room that the servants had randomly chose to keep him in for him to reflect. The servants didn't know Alice or Lucian was already in the room because Alice, as if she owned the place picked a random guest bed to sleep in due to her lack of sleep lately because of the current mission where Bestia was active. Lucian of course didn't question her and loyally stayed by her side whether it's according to duty of personal reasons. The fact that they were so relieved that they got rid of the Trancy tyrant as soon as possible was enough for them as they locked the room immediately without further discussion since Ciel had given them keys without saying anything else so they figured they had keys for a reason... "Shit! Where's Claude? Why isn't he killing them already?" Alois hissed bitterly in irritation. "And that Ciel can just go die for all I care! Tch! Locking me in this room like I'm some mental patient...FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT MENTAL! But slightly unstable, won't ANYONE understand? ...heh, guess not 'cause every mental doctor that my servants appointed to meet me all ran away crying after 'expressing to them my opinion', physically...my tongue was involved, and a certain sword I like showing off."

"Ewww Annoyance Tranny, you have issues." Lucian stated. "I can arrange a specialist doctor from Hell if you're willing to change...forever." Lucian suggested kindly with a mysterious smile as the blonde fell out his chair which he settled in while talking to himself a second ago.

"KYAAAARGH! LUCIE! STAY AWAY FROM MEEEEEE!" Alois screeched girlishly as he backed away towards the door while he was armed defensively with his chair swinging shakily around.

Lucian sweat dropped at the pitiable sight and took out a knife to threaten Alois to shut the hell up or HE. WILL. DIE. Silently the two came to a mutual agreement. "So I assume all three of us are locked in a room and now the exit is the window over 100 metres high off the ground huh? Anytime you got to go, the window's always available for booking, along with a one way trip to Heaven or Hell. The choice is yours to freely pick, either that or you can use a chair to knock the door down before MISS ALICE WAKES UP AND I FUCKING MURDER YOU." To prove his friendly warning he skilfully twirled his sharp knife around like a baton and threw it. *TWACK!* the knife pierced the wall by just several millimetres above Alois's head. "I have more knives down my pants than you can ever imagine Spider, now before you leak your booty-shorts, piss out the window." A dark demonic aura engulfed Lucian, he's definitely a demon alright. "Oh, but what if Miss Alice wakes up by then? Maybe your dignity will be saved if you jump out the window once and for all...yeah, that could work too..." Musing casually to himself, Alois took the chance to take the knife above his head and desperately attempt to use the sharp point to pick the unlock-able lock from the inside but alas, that only works in movies. (If such an amazing form of media existed in that era...)

"what's...going on..." Alice yawned as she mumbled lazily with half lidded eyes, her long raven hair in a slight disarray but that only added to her defenseless state and charm, well at least in the eyes of Lucian and Alois who were the only two other occupants in the room. "...why's everyone staring at me..." Finally realisation struck her like lightning as she leaped out of bed and quickly scanned the whole room only to find out: A) She had just woke up in bed in what seems to be a spare bedroom of the Phantomhive mansion. (Isn't Ciel wondering where the heck she was all this time?) B) She was in a room alone with just Lucian and Alois. (what is the author trying to type?) C) Alois is still desperately trying pick the lock as if they've been locked in... (okay, now time to panic) "WHAT IS THIS?! A CONSPIRACY? WHAT ARE THEY AFTER? WHAT AM I AFTER? HOW DO I KNOW I'M NOT ON DRUGS?" In her amusing time of spazzing, the tension quickly left and both guys were laughing at her usual antics. "W-What? Are you missing something? Your sanity perhaps? Sorry to say I can't help you on that, I do revenge." And for some reason the mild chuckling turned to manic fits laughter as the two continued on until their eyes were blurred with tears. "Errr, I get it now, you're both psychotic antagonists and all but REALLY? Mindless evil laughter? That can only mean one thing...the end of the world." And with that in mind Alice sprinted her way to the door and started knocking it down furiously. "NO WAY AM I GONNA SHARE A PRISON CELL WITH THESE IDIOTS, LET ME OUT, I DEMAND RELEASE! AT LEAST ONE OF US HAS A PURE NATURE!"

As if on cue the door swung open revealing an intimidating posture of Ciel Phantomhive holding the spare keys, he was the Lord of the mansion and had an aura or a final boss as he glared down at Alice who sweat dropped and backed away generously. "Ah, I see you have kindly offered us your famous Phantomhive hospitality, I thank you for your consideration-" Alice was cut off by Ciel.

"Enough of your loud shenanigans, I offer no hospitality for those who-" Ciel was cut off by Alois.

"PHANTOMHIVE! YOU SHALL PAAAAAAY! TODAY IS THE DAY-" Alois got cut off by Lucian.

"GIVE ME BACK MY KNIFE ANNOYANCE! THAT'S-" Lucian got cut off by Claude.

"Your Highness, I will not tolerate your bad behaviour any longer. Look at this damage bill-" Claude got cut off by Sebastian.

"My my, what a big commotion we have here, why don't we move out this room and into the-" Sebastian got cut off by Grell.

"SEBAS-CHAN!~ I'M BAAAAAAACK-" Grell got cut off by Will.

"Grell get back to work or else I'll deduct your-" Will was cut off by the servants.

"Young master! You have special guests today!~ They're-" The servants got cut off by...

"It's Lizzy, Paula, Sohma, Agni, Lau, Ranmao AND LUCA AND ADRIEL!~" The surprise group made an appearance as they were all offering Ciel a huge package to make up for their sudden arrival. "We all chipped in and got you-" They were cut off by Pluto.

"Arrrrooooooooo!~" Pluto smelt something deliciously akin to dog treats from the wrapped package the guests offered Ciel.

Of course no-one could cut off a huge demon hound peeking through the window howling their eardrums off, instead they shut up and ran for it. As for the certain guests who had NEVER seen Pluto in his true form thought it was some demonic skill only Sebastian could pull of so they were silenced with no further queries.

'SHIT! WHY THE HELL DOES EVERYONE LOVE APPEARING SO RANDOMLY IN MY MANSION AT THE WORST TIME?' Ciel mused to himself as he cursed under his breath while they ran, where to? ANYWHERE SAFE. As long as Pluto isn't tempted by anything in the mansion near a window where he can easily track and spot the source of his temptations then decide to bulldoze the building to get the reward inside then it's fine, after all. Sebastian's the one who has to deal with Pluto and his damages which are far worse than the servants AND Alois's damage on Phantomhive's property inside AND out put together...any day.

'FBEIUFBE $FEWF#* #%$!' fairly much summed up the messed up thoughts in everyone's mind at the moment...

**BACK TO BESTIA, AFTER MISSION STAGE 1'S SUCCESS:**

The refreshed Bestia members were making their way out S.C.O (St Cross's orphanage) through the entrance gates as the children waved them off with heartfelt smiles, constant cheering and childish crying for them not to go, much to the touching and heart-wrenching departure of the members who also cried. They felt so loved and wanted...

"Hooot! Hooot!" As if the timing was planned a white and black speckled snowy message owl with golden eyes soared through the cloudless mid-afternoon sky, it tamely landed on Snake's right shoulder and remained there until everyone reacted. Wilde the snake quickly slid away from his right shoulder and settled on his left as she glared her small, black beady eyes at the threatening predator in hostility. Snake sweat dropped at all the attention he was receiving, even the Bestia members were in shock and awe of the tamed owl perched elegantly on his shoulder, the pure white feathers of the owl complimented the same whiteness of Snake's hair, looks like the snakes had some competition...

"E-excuse me!" Snake shyly turned away and walked several steps ahead of everyone, the owl lifted its tawny leg up revealing a rolled up small parchment attached with secure string, Snake noted the rolled paper had small but clear writing addressed to Snake himself. This shocked him, not the fact a message owl was sent personally to him but the complete perfection of this graceful cursive writing saying 'Snake'. It must be...there was no one with better writing...the sender was none other than...

...what's his face?

In haste Snake quickly but carefully took the scroll out of the loop of string and thoroughly read its contents.

_Dear Snake_

_I, the Queen's Dog and head of the Phantomhive household have a special task for you to carry out along with Bestia, now that you know this allow me to get to the point of this message immediately._

_As you know I have organised a charitable orphanage event in which Bestia performs, without my consent you have sneaked out the mansion and neglected your duties to follow them I presume? ***Snake sweat dropped and shivered unconsciously despite being cold-blooded*** Snake, I'll accept your absence as you are not needed as of late at the mansion. It isn't a problem that you decided to join Bestia in their performance, in fact I welcome it. I would very much appreciate it if you would successfully persuade Bestia to stay back at the orphanage as a 'special program' where you and them spend several days there with the children and use the opportunity to have bonding sessions with each other. I am sure they won't pass the opportunity for I had Sebastian explain the educational 'benefits' about Bestia and their 'special programs' beforehand, they should be more than eager to welcome you by now, simply inform Bestia ***Well, well. Seems the young master CAN have a heart...after all, he was one such orphan***_

_In reality that is simply a cover for the fact that I put you in charge of investigating the orphanage in my place, since I CAN TRUST YOU as you know I work as the Queen's Dog, I'll tell you the case of the orphanage. ***...should've known... *** The mission is to investigate S.C.O which has been mysteriously reported and possibly framed by an anonymous for being illegally involved in some way to the underworld and law breaking against children. I believe everyone in S.C.O could be in danger, I have yet to confirm the level of threat but I want them protected by you and extensionally, Bestia. Therefore you now play a lead role in this secret mission as my best ally.** *more like pawn but anything goes his way, it's Ciel after all*** I want you to find out as much as you can about the true back story of the orphanage as well as the orphans, record every detail you've learnt and use the message owl as our means of communication during Bestia's 'special program'. Crucially don't make yourselves seem suspicious as if you're interrogating them or sneaking around as if secretly searching, act patient and understanding, also open up as much as you can to them and ask minor questions to avoid suspicion but keep in mind the information that 'stands out' which is especially meant to be recorded and sent to me via message owl. And remember, I DO NOT WISH FOR FAILURE. This inside investigation is absolutely vital before the progressing stage. If need be, show this letter to Bestia to help you however DO NOT. I repeat DO NOT SHOW ANY OF YOUR RECORDED INFORMATION BUT ESPECIALLY THIS MESSAGE TO ANYONE ELSE, THAT'S AN ORDER. If you are found out by another party I sincerely pray they are ignorant or sympathetic or else you're left on your own. ***Harssssh...***_

_You have my regards signed: Ciel Phantomhive_

The lone single strand of white hair sticking up seemed to tremble, feeling nervous to the pit of his stomach Snake weakly swayed almost fainting if it weren't for the Bestia members pulling him up as support. He felt uneasy and anxious bearing such a burden of responsibility that Ciel suddenly dropped down on him like an uninvented nuke bomb, he felt his soul rising from his mouth, green eyes lifeless and the only snake he brought along Wilde, who was coiling tightly around his wrist as if trying to burst his blood veins to get a final reaction out of him but alas, he mentally died before physically. "I am sorry for dying on you...I feel my soul slowly leaving me for the next world..." Was all the snake-hybrid could choke before Lisette slapped him across the face. "SSSSSHHHH-!"

"Snake you idiot! Lisette hissed in desperation. You can't die! I don't want you to leave us! Don't you understand? ...I...I...!" The cat hybrid girl looked around and nobody dared interrupt her speech with much respect and sympathy. "PLEASE, SOMEBODY SAY SOMETHING!" A large hand landed softly on her shoulder, it was Jarris.

"Lisette, it's time for the dying to depart, will it comfort you we pray for his soul to reach Heaven?" Though Jarris had every good intention nothing made him remotely hate-able beside his usual daft manner Snake felt pissed off, especially the fact that he was touching his Lisette so freely. Yes, HIS LISETTE. Who knew Snake was possessive over his prey- *correction* 'FRIEND' or jealous over a ferret-hybrid? Snake didn't that's who but because of the shock of awareness his soul returned and he snapped out of his semi-coma instantly.

Regaining his composure Snake stated "I have something important to discuss with Bestia. Says Wilde. "Please listen." In response Bonnie, Mandy, Jarris, Bridget, Drocell and Lisette sighed in relief that he never died and agreed to listen, huddled in a group engaging private discussion. Jarris swore out the corner of his black eyes he saw Snake glaring like a predatory at him with dark, cold eyes that heeded warning that at any time he could bare his fangs and strike and easily end his life but then Lisette in her hyper-cat mode happened to celebrate adorably in joy ever since Snake's soul returned and hugged him emotionally with teary eyes. Honestly, Jarris was scared shitless at the intensity of the cold-blooded reptilian glare but it scared him even more to see Snake's eyes soften when he saw Lisette and EVEN BLUSHED AS IF HE'S INNOCENT. Jarris was an official idiot that's an established fact but he wasn't oblivious to Lisette's extent, even the other Bestia members knew of the unlikely couple's growing chemistry. Snake and Lisette were...

'Oh crap!' Bridget thought. 'What if he turns out to have a secret dark personality...an army of snakes at his beck and call ready to poison, strangle and bite his defenseless prey to death...the disturbing horror of picturing Snake who'd surprisingly suit being a villain with Lisette lovingly close by his side as a villainess to match. JUST IMAGINE.'

In gasps of amazement the entire orphanage gazed upon the glorious owl in awe, wondering why a majestic owl was swooping around before their eyes so early in daylight instead of questioning the message Snake received OR the private group huddle Snake formed with all the Bestia members as they whisper secretively. As if covering for their whispering the owl started hooting a loud song for all to hear so that no whispered words accidentally slip aloud as the performer's group held a discussion with Snake taking charge.

Shortly after the Bestia members finally spoke up and professionally asked the founder of the orphanage, jolly man Lawrence. "So you heard of our 'special program' Mr. Lawrence?" Queried Mandy with a sudden change from his wild, gruff voice to smooth and sophisticated. Heck, even his entire aura, demeanor and appearance switched. But it wasn't only him, the whole Bestia group switched modes.

"Oh yes, Mr. Michaelis your advertiser informed me a couple of days before you arrived! I have heard of the many great achievements and determination you and your traveling group have for entertaining and being healthily involved in contributing to lesser society! It's truly marvelous seeing such a young, passionate group as you coming all the way here to do so much for us! My children are in your care, I hope they can learn from you as much as you can from them!"

***PLAN B SECOND STAGE, SPECIAL : SUCCESS***

Bestia's discussion after being openly welcomed into S.C.O: **  
**

Snake: Ciel's handwriting is legit. Knowing him, he does want our help but can't forwardly ask for it because of his pride. Says Wilde.

Mandy: WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO ABOUT SNOWY?

Snowy: HOOT!~

Bonnie: -Who's Snowy?-

Jarris: Probably the owl, and more importantly. HOW CAN YOU TELL IF IT'S A GIRL OF GUY?

Drocell: And I thought to myself, why must we do this in favour of Ciel Phantomhive who never personally requested us?

Bridget: Understanding a boy as complicated Ciel is such a mystery...who knows, for all we know he could be contracted to the devil and has never spoken of it!

Drocell: I presume in fact he IS-

Lisette: Are you sure he's not just kuudere? Questioned Lisette in wonder.

Snake: I doubt that, he may not look like it but he can act impulsively violent. A borderline tsundere. Says Wilde

Bridget: Could be true after all the times I've seen him yelling at Alice and Alois... I always see the trio together, they must be close friends but they all act so different its more like they're arch enemies forced on good terms for some reason...

(unbeknownst to them, Alice, Alois and Ciel sneezed at the same time in the same room...the virus they share...)

Jarris: Pssst! Snake! Come here for a sec, gotta ask ya somethin'!

Snake: ?

Jarris: Right, ya like Lisette? *le wink*

Snake: W-what proof do have that makes you think that I-I...l-l-l... *stammering and blushing*

Mandy: Haha! It's written all over ya face! *oddly whispering*

Snake: Since when did YOU get over here? *shock*

Bridget: So what's your answer?~

Snake: Sssssh! *sweat drop*

Bonnie: -Aw, everyone you're making him feel nervous! Give him time to realise IT-

Snake: Wilde, help me out here...talk for me! *furiously shaking what looks to him like a smirking snake*

Drocell: As I ask my hopeless friend, even if you did say you hold no feelings for her, we would not believe you, because the proof of your reddened face is enough to say otherwise.

Snake: You dealt the final blow...Says Wilde. *Snake faints, for more reasons than one*

Lisette: ...er, why is everyone crowding away from me and is that Snake's body on the ground? Lisette sweat dropped uneasily.


End file.
